See, What Had Happened Was
by quiliis
Summary: Everything was going alright. Fantastic, really. Up until I accidentally tripped Regulus Black... JamesxLily, RemusxOC, SiriusxOCxRegulus?
1. Fluorescent Adolescent

A/N: Hopefully this fic will be funny, complete with an equally comical playlist to go with it. Feel free to suggest any songs that you feel fit better with the chapter. It may seem a little bit slow at first, but it'll pick up. Georgie will make the worst mistake of her life sooner or later :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the songs I wish to accompany with the chapters.

* * *

_Fluorescent Adolescent_ by the Arctic Monkeys

I loved Professor McGonagall. Really, I did. She was no-nonsense, intelligent, mean, and slightly condescending. Kind of like my mother.

I'm sure she felt the same way about me. Professor McGonagall, not my mother, although it could work either way.

Anyways.

I loved Professor McGonagall because I loved Transfiguration, the subject she taught. The pure magic (ha) of it was amazing; with words I could turn a button into a beetle, and then back again. A statue into the real object it portrayed. Transfiguration was my favorite class, besides Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions.

Sadly, I was not the only one who enjoyed the amazing subject. Lily Evans, a fellow Gryffindor and fifth year, seemed like she wanted to be the Princess of Transfiguration because Queen was already taken by McGonagall. She studied up on every spell we learned and would learn and in the exact way it was carried out, just so she could show everyone up in class. Lily was like this in Potions as well, but that might be because her and Severus Snape have a thing going on.

But you didn't hear that from me.

I personally don't think Lily has to be so studious and always stuck in the library like a Ravenclaw (no offense to that lot though; my best friend is a Ravenclaw). I think she's just so self-conscious that she's a Muggleborn and has to compensate for it. Overall, Lily is a nice person. Not genuinely kind unless you're her best friend, but nice...unless your name is James Potter.

Speaking of James Potter! Oh, there are so many things I could say about that boy. Well, for one, he just so happens to be the only other person who is as good at Transfiguration as Lily or I. For our classmates it was maddening._ The Transfiguration Trio_, they called us. Professor McGonagall didn't mind, or at least, I _think_ she didn't. Once, when the three of us walked into the room for second period and our classmates joked, "Oh, look! It's the Transfiguration Trio!" our Professor merely looked up and nodded in our direction in greeting.

The thing about the "Transfiguration Trio" was that James Potter didn't _actually_ like Transfiguration. He was just good at it. _Extremely_ good at it. It was aggravating how lazy he was with his work, but still managed to produce the same results as Lily or I, more or less. At least Lily and I truly appreciated the subject; James just thought it was another class to pass and get a decent OWL on. Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, he was, hands down, the best at. It was his subject. I came second to him, and my best friend who I mentioned earlier, joked that we were the _Defense Duo_. She thought it was funny. I thought she was lame.

Suddenly, something hit the back of my head. Turning around to swear quietly at the person because some people were still trying to transfigure their hedgehogs into pincushions (Remus, who was also in this class, had learned the hard way that swear words affected spells, thanks to James), I expected it to be Finney Chaisson, this pompous prat of a Slytherin I've loathed my entire time at Hogwarts when in first year he dumped a whole pitcher of pumpkin juice in my life. First, I hate pumpkin juice as much as I hate him, and second, he didn't even apologize, although it may or may not have been an accident. That's besides the point now, though, because he just kind of went along with hating me because I hated him.

Yet instead of Finney, it was James. _Great_.

I mouthed a _What?_ at him, and he pointed at the balled up piece of parchment that had hit me. _Read it_, he mouthed back.

Careful not to make so much un-crinkling noise to read the parchment, I opened it.

_Practice's been moved to tonight 5:30-9:30. Can't do tomorrow._

As Gryffindor's Seeker since second year, I was used to James pulling my wand. It got worse when he was named captain this year. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled a face, but he looked serious as he wrote on a separate piece of parchment. The words appeared on my crinkled piece when he looked up.

_I'm not going to be there for the first hour either._

Hastily pulling out my own quill, I scribbled, _I hate you, you loathsome oaf._

James snorted.

"And _what_, pray tell, is so amusing, Mr. Potter?"

I froze; my stomach suddenly felt like it had dropped into the dungeons beneath us. Professor McGonagall eyed my parchment paper with a mixture of suspicion and curiosity. I was tempted to give it to her, but James cleared his throat before I could snitch on both of us.

"Well, Minnie-"

Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"-well, _Professor_, Georgie Paredes, my favorite Seeker in the entire world, just called me a loathsome oaf," James explained with his crooked grin. My eyes widened at the betrayal.

"Professor! I-"

"Georgiana was being nice, Potter," Lily spat next to me. Oohs sounded around the room.

"Students, please!" McGonagall snapped to keep the class under control. "Firstly, Mr. Potter, why did she call you a-"

"A loathsome oaf? Well, for one, I told her practice was moved to today-"

"James, you're kidding," Tina Frey, another fifth year Chaser, whined. I did not blame her.

"And that I wouldn't be there for the first hour. You understand, right professor?" James said winningly. I loved James, but he was laying it on so thick I was mentally retching. McGonagall, who suddenly looked stricken, nodded solemnly. I stuck my tongue out at James to let him know he was being a git, but he had turned away and looked deep in thought. His attention was now on a large piece of folded parchment.

"Of course. Now, students, may I see your pincushions? And Mr. Chaisson, preferably _without_ legs so it won't run away when I try to stick a needle into it?"

* * *

A/N: So...what did you think? Be a dear and don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Girl Almighty

_Girl Almighty_ by One Direction

"_Jameson Charles Potter_!" I hissed at him as soon as the bell rang.

"Sorry? Someone say something? Is there anyone down there?" James looked around mock-frantically before looking down. "Ah. There you are, Georgie. Almost stepped on you-_OW_! Merlin, G, I was just messing around!"

The History of Magic book I hit him with was still in my hands. I shrunk it with a muttered _Diminuendo _so it could fit into my bag, then looked (quite) up to James.

"First of all, why'd you have to go switch up practice on me? _Hmm_?! And then shake up McGonagall like that?! We're due for that next practical in about a week! Second, who's going to lead practice for the first hour? Bet you didn't think of that, did you! Last time you were gone for a whole ten minutes, Cassius diFaria took it upon _his_ high and mighty self to-"

"Will you shut it?" James said sternly. His tone made me shut up, like he asked, and my eyes began to prickle. Call me a crybaby, but it's not everyday one of my good friends asks me to shut up when I haven't finished chewing him out.

He sighed when he saw me trying to discreetly blink away tears. Key word _trying_ because he saw the tears fall anyway. "Look, G, I'm sorry. Tomorrow night's just important, alright? Besides, you'll be fine at practice."

I sniffled. "Why's that?"

James didn't look at me as he smiled smugly. "Well, I have just decided to make my favorite Seeker in the entire world my second in command."

"James, that's a completely _horrid_ idea!"

* * *

Yet there I was, ten minutes into practice of the first hour of James's absence. Everyone was a bit rowdy because James wasn't there. We were usually more solemn than Remus when he came back from visiting his mother when James was present. James thought he liked to rule with an iron fist.

"Um, Georgie?"

I looked up from my seat on the ground to see a third year Laure (pronounced lore) Beckkett, our third and final Chaser this year, looking at me with confused eyes.

"Yes, love?"

I saw her mouth move, but I couldn't here what she said. It was getting a bit loud on the field. Pretty ridiculous because there were only seven of us on it.

"Come again?"

Once more, Laure's mouth moved, and once more I couldn't hear it. The damn field and the damn team. I'm not sure if I was having an off day or not, but everything just kind of crumbled inside me. I was irritated, I was cold, and I wouldn't be able to eat until 10.

"OI! YOU LOT!"

The field suddenly went quiet. _Finally!_

"LAURE'S BEEN TRYING TO ASK ME QUESTION FOR THE PAST MINUTE, BUT ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN SO DAMN LOUD! JAMES, BEING THE PRAT HE IS-"

I heard whoops of agreement, and normally I would've laughed too, but today I wasn't having it. I continued.

"-ISN'T GOING TO BE HERE FOR THE FIRST HOUR! MCGONAGALL KNOWS THIS. HOWEVER, NO ONE HERE IS GOING TO BE DISRESPECTFUL TO ANYONE ELSE HERE BECAUSE JAMES ISN'T HERE TO BABYSIT EVERYBODY! WE ARE GOING TO ACT LIKE A TEAM, WITH OR WITHOUT HIM, IS THAT CLEAR?"

There were murmurs, and then Cassius diFaria shouted, "Who put you in charge?"

I stood there for a few seconds, stunned that I had blown up and then turned it into an order. But, it was only for a few seconds.

"Well, _diFaria_, I don't see anyone else womaning up to save all our arses when James comes back to see we've accomplished nothing. Do _you_?"

Now, normally, Cassius would make some sexist and/or chauvinistic remark, but he wouldn't dare in front of the team (three of which were girls who perfectly understood a sexist and/or chauvinistic remark when they heard one). Thankfully, this time he didn't say a thing. He just shut his mouth.

"Lovely. Now, everyone start with running one lap with our brooms then flying one lap. We're going to do this only three times alternating. Do _not_ do more than that. I don't know about you, but when James makes us do this five times I want to strangle him!"

* * *

Practice ended early, thank Merlin.

Tina and Laure had gone ahead of James and I so they could still try catch up for dinner. Thus, we were walking together in a castle corridor, smelly, sweaty, and very, very hungry. It was quiet until he spoke.

"I heard that the first hour of practice had gone well," he said. I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed.

"Good thing you didn't tell them I put you in charge," he countinued as he began to undo his practice robes. "That would've started a riot."

"You think?" I said mock-astonished. "Not like one member of the team is a sixth year, and the sixth year is an egotistical, chauvinistic maniac who hates being ordered around by a fifth year who's a Cornish pixie compared to him!"

You have to understand that I'm not all that funny, but James still seems to laugh at a lot of things I say. In fact, he laughed so hard at my comment that he almost dropped his broom and practice robe as we turned a corner.

"But you still had everything under control," James conceded after his laughing fit. I shrugged.

"Sure, James. I-" My own stomach growled to interrupt me. Traitor.

I pointed at it. "You know this is _your_ fault, right?"

James started to laugh again, and then his stomach growled.

"Alright, this isn't funny anymore. We should've been with Tina and Laure."

"Yeah, really?" I muttered. James narrowed his eyes at me, then snorted.

"You know, you really _are_ a Cornish pixie-"

"_GEE_, James, I don't-"

"-because it's impossible to be mad at you. You're so..._petite_," he said teasingly. I cuffed him on the shoulder. Hard.

"You might be a complete bitch sometimes but-OW! Why do you hit so hard for a Cornish pix-_OW_! _Alright_! I'll stop!"

I glared at him. "Good."

"Seriously, though, we need to get something to eat. There is no way-"

"-I'm going to finish homework-"

"-I'm going to be ready for the full moon-"

We said this at the same time, and I laughed at what James said.

"Ready for the full moon? What, are you a werewolf or something?" I had said this jokingly, but the shocked look on James's face told me he hadn't been. The awkward silence I created lasted for about a minute before James said anything again.

"...erm, no. Full moon is a term Minnie and I use to talk about detention in reference to one incident with Peeves," he explained with a weak smile.

"Oh! That makes sense," I said. It didn't, really, but 'full moon' had a lot of denotations that really could mean anything if it had to do with Peeves.

"Besides, werewolves are pretty dodgy creatures," James concluded offhandedly. We stopped at a peculiar painting. In the dark, it looked like a fruit basket.

"No, not really, I think that-" James put a hand over my mouth to shush me. I poked his palm lightly with my tongue and he recoiled. So did I; he tasted salty, like sweat.

"Gross!" he whined. I rolled my eyes. "I'm hungry, James. I need to eat so I can finish homework."

"Yeah. I know. So shush." He found what looked like to be a green pear in the painting of the fruit basket and rubbed his finger back and forth on it. It giggled quietly, and the painting swung forward.

"What..." I said quietly. Glorious smells of food wafted into the air, and what waited behind the painting looked like...

"James, are those the _Hogwarts_ kitchens?"

He grinned crookedly at me. "Are they?"

We stepped into the doorway, and James was careful to close the painting (door?) quietly.

Around us, house elves in clean pillowcases milled about the copper and white marble open kitchen. Some cooked while others polished copper pans and pots. There were four stations, one for each House. I glanced at Gryffindor's station and laughed. It was the largest one. It made sense; girl or boy, first year or seventh, all Gryffindors ate like we had never seen food in our entire lives.

One house elf with very large gray eyes ran up to James with the biggest smile I've ever seen on anyone.

"Master Potter! Master Potter!"

It had a squeaky, feminine voice.

"Hello, Pippa. How are you?"

"Pippa is well, Master Potter!" She looked very excited to see him, and more excited to see me. "Who is your lady friend, Master Potter? Are you Master Potter's bird?"

I snorted in a most un-birdlike way.

"No, Pippa, I'm not," I said. She continued to smile widely.

"Are you Miss Georgie then?"

"I am, yes. How did you know?"

Pippa giggled. It was cute. "Master Potter talks about Miss Georgie all the time! How she's so small but her-"

"ALRIGHT PIP!" James interrupted while chuckling nervously. "Pip, would you be a dear and grab a shepherd's pie-"

"Make that two, please. And a butterbeer," I added. I fixed my eyes on James.

"James, I-"

"Oi! Mate!"

James and I turned to see James's other, best friends. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Notoriously known as the Marauders.


	3. Teenagers

_Teenagers_ by My Chemical Romance

Out of all four of the Marauders, I was closest to James because it'll help you out when you're friends with your Quidditch captain, then Remus because he was the second person to befriend me in first year (Leila was the first), then Peter because he was easier to talk to than Sirius, then Sirius. Except I really don't think you could even call Sirius and I close. We talked so little there wasn't even a Sirius and I. Our most interactions were the times I was with James and if we literally bump into each other in the hallway or in class. Even then everything was short and/or awkward.

It was regrettable that I did not know him more, but my best friend (whose name is Leila Kaplan, by the way) says it's the best for me. Sirius had recently been busying himself with certain...ah, _activities_, and apparently, he went around. Personally, I've never seen him be obnoxiously cocky about it, but that's because Sirius is very discreet. He never seeks out his partners; they come to him.

He didn't look up as I joined them at the marble counters. Remus, however, did and managed to smile.

"Hey, Rem," I said. "You look awful."

Remus snorted, but it turned into a coughing fit. When it had subsided, he said, "I _feel_ awful. I caught a cold a couple days ago and I feel..._ugh_."

I reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be better in no time. If not, then just come up to my rooms and see me. Pretty sure I have some cold potions that my mum Owled." My mum was a Healer at St. Mungo's. My father was a Curse breaker who frequently came home with strange but fixable injuries.

Remus smiled appreciatively, yet Sirius scoffed softly. "Sounds like an invitation, love."

"Because it _is_?" I said, confused.

"Oi, lay off her, Padfoot," James warned. Obviously he wasn't being too harsh on him because they were best friends, but I glowed at his defense. Though I remained neutral on the Sirius topic, I could see where I lie with him.

"Alright," Sirius said. He raised his hands in surrender. "I'll 'lay off' your _favorite_ Cornish pixie-"

"Oi!_ Lay off_!" I repeated. It hadn't been funny when James had said it, so why in Merlin's name did Sirius think it was okay for him to?

Sirius gave me a sideways look and smirked lazily; it was more mean than anything. "Whatever you say, love."

"THE FOOD'S HERE!" shouted Peter, who I had forgotten was there until he had shouted. I tore my gaze away from Sirius and looked to find Pippa and more house elves carrying our food. Pippa handed me and James our shepherd's pies and my butterbeer. Another house elf gave Remus a golden goblet with a spicy smelling liquid and a tureen of soup. Peter had been given a pasta dish. Sirius looked at all of us with disdain when he was presented with a fine steak meal.

As we began to eat our impromptu dinner, I was beginning to feel unwelcome. I rarely ate at meals with James and Remus, much less with Sirius. His gray eyes were beginning to bore into me in a most uncomfortable way, so I picked up my tray and got up.

"James? I've really got to get started on homework. Thanks for showing me here," I said, gesturing at my tray. He looked worried as I started to leave.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late, I don't want you to get in trouble," he said. "Is there anything I can do before you leave?"

I thought for a moment, then bit my lip to keep myself from smiling too hard.

"Yes, actually. Could you hold my tray while I undo my practice robes?"

"Of course," James said, taking my tray away from. I undid the clasp at the top of my robe, then the buttons. I slipped out of it and held it in half on my arm. Then, I turned around.

"Bless your heart, James, love," I said sweetly.

"Er," he answered, his cheeks turning pink as he tried hard to look at my face.

"Prongs, what's-" Remus interrupted himself by spitting out his drink when he saw me.

"He's just helping me with my tray. Thank you, James," I smiled. I took my tray from him and headed towards the painting.

"Good bye!"

Because I held my food tray, I couldn't close the painting behind me nor could I look back. I was happy with myself, though. I was glad I decided to wear just my sports bra and compression pants underneath my robes today.

* * *

I finished my dinner and homework in the Common Room and was so, so ready to take a shower. I grabbed my towel and toiletries basket and headed towards the showers. On my way up, though, I dropped my wand.

"Merlin," I muttered, chasing it around awkwardly before it finally stopped in front of the communal showers' door. It struck me as odd that the door looked a little different at night, but it didn't matter. I was just glad I could finally take a shower.

I set down my belongings and stripped off my clothes; I didn't bother to turn on any lights. I mean, I've lived in this school for years. To me, it's like turning on the lights at night in your room: 1) you live in your room and you know it like the back of your hand, and 2) you don't need it. I washed and conditioned my hair, then continued with my face and body. The warm rain of the water washed away the dirt and sweat from Quidditch practice. I was content.

When I started to get pruny I decided it was time to get out of the shower. I gathered my shampoo, conditioner, and body wash and put it in my toiletries basket. I dried my body with my towel and wrapped it around myself. I put sweet Argan oil in my damp hair and dried it with my wand.

Suddenly, the door opened and the light turned on. My eyes adjusted and I started to panic as I didn't see the typical five bajillion products for hair, skin, body, and face around the sinks and mirrors. The counters were nearly bare but for a bottle of cologne and a few deodorants. _Old Spice_ deodorants.

"Oi, mate, you really have to try to not take so long in the shower."

I screamed when I recognized the deep voice.


	4. Scary Conversation

A/N: Please know I have read the books. In canon, I know that Regulus and Sirius are about two years apart. HOWEVER, I will do an age adjustment for the purpose of this story so that Regulus is a fifth year and Georgie will not look like a creep.

_Scary Conversation_ by Slow Moves

"Shit, shit, _shit_, I'm _so_ sorry," I said, grabbing my toiletries basket and trying to leave. Sirius, being a whole foot taller than me (my being only five feet tall), blocked my way. Surprisingly, he was emotionless.

"You hair looks nice," he commented while looking at it. This remark was rather benign, despite his behavior earlier.

He was still blocking my way.

"It's dry. You already take your shower? Can I join you this time?"

There he was. The inappropriate Sirius I (barely) knew. Accustomed to, I would think the better word choice to be.

"Shove off," I growled. He smirked again, and it was just as mean as it was in the kitchens.

"Of course, my Cornish pixie," he sneered, finally letting me through. Wand in hand, I bolted.

* * *

"So, you walked in on _him_?" The next morning, my best friend Leila Kaplan was scandalized.

"No, you twit! I walked into the wrong bathroom," I said, correcting her for probably the tenth time. Leila shot me a disbelieving look.

"I did! It was dark and we actually live in the castle so I didn't think I would need the lights," I said. Leila laughed at me.

"Yeah, sure, of course, Georgie," she said mockingly. I stuck my tongue out at her, irritated that she didn't believe me. She responded in kind by pushing me off the Ravenclaw bench.

"Gryffindor down! Gryffindor down!" I shouted. The surrounding Ravenclaws chuckled at me. They were used to me and Leila's antics.

"Don't worry, Cornish pixie, I'm coming to save you."

Leila laughed as I hurried to pick myself up so Sirius wouldn't have a reason to talk to or touch me after yesterday's incident.

His face seemed to be set in a blank mask when he got to me. Around us, girls whispered.

He was too fit and had too nice of hair to be a mortal person and to talk to me, not going to lie.

He smirked at me before bending down to whisper, "You left your bath products basket in the boys' lavatory. I've put them back." He was so close his hair fell out of place and tickled my face.

I jerked away from him. His closeness and the mere fact his hair was tickling my face felt inappropriate. "Where did you-"

But he had already turned away. I groaned and stuck my tongue out at him. Prat.

"I hope you end up together," Leila teased. I made a face at her.

"I don't. I've no idea where he's been or who he's slept with-"

Leila snorted. "How do you know if he even sticks around to even _sleep_?"

* * *

"Class, I've decided to do something a little different today," Professor Slughorn announced as soon as we had filed into the room. Lily and Severus Snape looked stricken; probably didn't want to be separated in the only class where James couldn't harass the two of them. Remus, who looked even worse than awful, made a noise that sounded like "Please, no, have mercy."

While Severus and Lily were fine and dandy with each other, they were the only Gryffindor and Slytherin that got along. Sirius was in this relatively small class, and so was his brother Regulus. Finney Chaisson, Kerry Stevens, and Precia Rolfsone, too. Leila, Tristan Riccio, and Geoffrey Kauffman were the Ravenclaws. Kimberly Hart and Dean Davis were the only Hufflepuffs. Sirius usually sat with Tristan, Geoffrey, and Dean, while Leila, Kimberly, Remus, and I sat with each other. It made Sirius slightly irritated that Remus chose my company over his. Serves him right.

"I have decided that we are going to change up our seating arrangements!" Slughorn sounded so pleased with himself.

"Um, Professor, why? I mean, why have you decided that? We're perfectly fine the way we are now," I asked before I could stop myself. There were murmurs of agreement, and I made eye contact with Lily from the table over. She mouthed a _thank you_, and I swear I even saw Severus nod.

"Well, Ms. Paredes-"

"There haven't been...scuffles either," piped in Kimberly.

"-and Ms. Smart-"

"It's _Hart_," Kimberly growled back. Remus and I cracked a smile at her irritation, but Slughorn continued on as if Kimberly hadn't said a thing.

"-we're going to be working on a personality-altering potion called Cupiditas."

Immediately, Lily's hand shot up into the air.

"Professor, is this a love potion?"

Slughorn shook his head. "That would be rather dangerous to brew in a class of teenagers, wouldn't it?"

A few people tittered.

"Like I said before, Cupiditas is a personality-altering potion. It makes someone a little more confident or outgoing, and more inclined to show romantic interest, real or fake, towards another person."

"So, this is basically a flirtation potion, Professor?" Regulus spoke, and his voice sounded a lot like Sirius's. There was something missing in it, though, and it was replaced with something else. The light-hearted, joking quality in Sirius's voice was replaced by coldness in Regulus's, I think.

"Precisely, Mr. Black," Slughorn nodded.

"...why are you having us brew this, Professor? This is dangerous," Dean said nervously.

"Because, Mr. Mavis, this potion is very difficult to make. This is a good group activity because it will help everyone with communication. Like Ms. Smart said, there haven't been any scuffles; I would like to keep it that way. Should one occur and especially in this period in this room, so many things could go wrong." The reason we were going to make this potion surprised me; it was rather deep and rather responsible of Slughorn to assign something like this. It was alarming. I just hoped he picked the right people to go together. If he didn't, _ so many things could go wrong_, indeed.

"You will be working in pairs I will choose."

Remus made his awkward noise again, and I squeezed his hand. To comfort him, of course, but also to get him to stop making that awkward noise of his.

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Riccio."

I envied her. Tristan was pretty cute.

"Ms. Rolfstone and Mr. Kauffman."

Precia was alright enough for a Slytherin. She mostly kept to herself; Geoffrey should consider himself lucky.

"Ms. Smart and Mr. Chaisson."

Kimberly whimpered as she got up to join Finney. I'd be whimpering too if I had to work on a flirting potion with Fidgety Hands Finney.

"Ms. Kaftan and Mr. Snape."

Leila narrowed her eyes at Slughorn before waving at Severus. He nodded respectfully. They had an odd friendship. Not as odd as his with Lily's, but odd.

"Ms. Paredes and Mr. Black."

I sighed, but Lily of all people saved me.

"Which one, Professor?"

"Which one _indeed_, Ms. Evans. Let's make it...Regulus."

I didn't know which was worse. A Black I barely knew, and only that he was disrespectful and demeaning, or one I didn't know at all.

As I tried to pick my stuff up from the floor, I felt someone trying to walk over me.

"DON'T-"

It's unsuccessful as that someone tripped over me. No one laughed though, so it's probably someone incredibly serious or incredibly scary.

I realized it's both when I started to apologize and was met with narrowed, frigid light blue eyes.

Don't I ever do _anything_ right?


	5. Toxic

_Toxic_ by Britney Spears

At this point in time, I was resigned to the fact that I am and always will be a failure at social interaction, especially with people I didn't know at all.

Thankfully nothing's spilled, but Regulus was giving me the most hateful look as he was standing up.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. I was afraid. Really. Regulus hung out with the few extremists in Slytherin (especially his actual witch of a cousin Bellatrix) and I didn't even want to know what accidentally tripping him warranted.

His hateful stare softened just a bit. He gave me a sideways glance instead, similar to Sirius's, and he nodded slowly in return.

I took out my Potions book to find Cupiditas. As soon as I did, though, I almost cried as I looked at the ingredients and how to prepare it. I must've actually sniffled, too, because Regulus came directly behind me to look at the instructions. He loomed over me and I felt like a Christmas elf.

"Doesn't look that difficult. Lots of ingredients up in shelves _you_ can't reach, but not that difficult," he said quietly. I narrowed my eyes at him because _golly, I've never heard that one before_, but he chuckled. It was weird. Mostly because I had just tripped him and was expecting him to be breathing fire, but also because it was the first time I'd ever seen him smile, and we'd been in this class for almost two months.

"Give me the book and I'll get the ingredients. You should start preparing the cauldron," he instructed. I nodded and heated up the cauldron as he left. I turned around to put my hair up in a bun away from the fire, but as soon as I turned back around, Severus was behind me.

"Cupiditas asks for veela hair in order to get a certain consistency," he said. I looked for where it said that in the book.

"Merlin, Severus, that's already step six!"

"Yes, I can count, you Cornish pixie," he hissed at me. I glared at him, but he ignored me and continued. "But I put in half of what the recipe calls for and the potion's already too runny and the incorrect shade of pink. I need your hair."

I tried to hide my embarrassment. "Why? I'm not a veela, but thanks, Severus-"

He snorted derisively at me. "I know _you're_ not, but your grandmother is."

"...how'd you-"

"Leila's my friend too," he smirked. I looked over at her and she shrugged noncommittally.

She couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

I sighed. "This is so strange, but sure," I muttered. I grabbed a knife from the table and undid my bun. I didn't think much of what I was doing when I hacked off a long piece and gave it to him.

"Thank you," he said, bobbing awkwardly into what I assumed was a bow. He left when Regulus returned.

"Why'd you just give Severus a bit of your hair?" he asked as he lay out all the ingredients on the table. I put my hair up again and noticed how Regulus cocked his head like a dog when he looked at it.

"Something about the potion needing a certain type of hair," I said offhandedly. "Now, since the cauldron water's heated up, what do we add first?"

"It says to add phosphor bean juice, then shredded dragon heart-"

"You're kidding!" We've never been allowed to work with dragon heart, and it was terribly expensive. It was also one of my mum's favorite ingredients to work with at St. Mungo's.

"No, not really. Most of the ingredients come from different creature's hearts and brains. Other stuff comes from things that smell great or look good," he explained seriously. I could tell by his tone that he completely didn't care about what we were doing. Probably just wanted to get away from the girl who tripped him.

"I'm going to cut up the phosphor bean to get the juice. You measure the shredded dragon heart and stir clockwise five times after they've been added," Regulus said. I nodded, and used a measuring cup to measure the shredded dragon heart. It was dried and a rather interesting lavender color. It looked a bit like pasta, too.

The phosphor bean suddenly hit my hand as it slipped away when Regulus tried to cut it.

"_Bloody_-"

"I think if you crushed it with the side of your blade rather than directly cutting it, it would be easier to get the juice. I've seen Severus do it like that loads of times," I said in an attempt to be helpful. Without saying anything, he tried it. The juice was ruby red and abundant when it squirted out onto Regulus's hands. He smiled when he added it to the cauldron, for real this time and not because I had said something idiotic, and it was quite nice.

I added the shredded dragon heart and stirred. Regulus worked on the powdered mermaid scales and added that as well. I sliced some Queen Alexandria butterfly wings while Regulus hacked away at a Tiger-root. The effort was commendable until he started get the cloyingly sweet juice everywhere; if he hadn't taken charge earlier, I wouldn't have assumed he was a little kid when it came to Potions.

"Let me do it, love," I said gently. He did a double take at the endearment that I used, mostly for children and close friends, but he let go of the knife. I made concise cuts around the stripes of the root that gave it its name, and the true prize in them, the heart-shaped seeds, were released. Regulus gathered them quickly and added them into our current brew. It caused it to turn a lovely pearly white.

"It's pretty," I commented. Regulus barely glanced at it before looking at the book again.

"The book says veela hair, but...wait, _that's_ why you gave Severus your hair, isn't it?" The realization dawned on him, and he looked more intrigued than confused. "I mean, you're decent looking, but I wouldn't know to go as far as _part-veela_..."

"Yeah, thanks, Black," I said dryly. I guess if that was payback for tripping him, I was grateful if not slightly offended. Rather be called ugly to my face than to face being cornered alone by Bellatrix.

He stiffened at the use of his last name, but he didn't stop there. "No, what I mean is, it was surprising."

"That didn't help _at all_..."

"I didn't know. I mean, it would explain a lot, wouldn't it?" He looked desperate ot get his point across, but now I was just getting confused.

"Explain what?"

"Never mind, I never brought it up," he grumbled, finally letting the subject go. Wordlessly, I undid my bun and, cheating a little bit, gave myself a little trim by cutting my split ends. I caught them before they fell and added it to the cauldron with a quick clockwise stir. The potion turned candyfloss pink, just like the book said it should at that stage.

Regulus cleared his throat after an obvious moment of shock. "So, the lacewing flies and blood beetle shells, then?"

* * *

The now cobalt blue potion, despite its sometimes vomit-worthy ingredients (unicorn feces? Really?), smelled amazing. Our potion, I mean. Everyone else's besides Severus, Leila, Lily, and Remus's must have added too much of that ingredient or others because it sure _smelled_ that way.

"Black, have you-"

"I would prefer you call me by my first name. We have, after all, been working on this since the beginning of class," he said quietly. "Try that again."

Puzzled, I said, "Regulus, have you smelled the Cupiditas?

He finally looked at me. "I haven't, Georgiana, but-" He paused to smell it. "Wow, that actually smells fantastic. Professor Slughorn?"

Slughorn looked up at Regulus's call. "Yes, m'boy?"

"This potion, Cupiditas. Does it smell different to everyone, like Amortentia?"

Professor Slughorn's eyebrow furrowed. "Yes, it does. Why? May I see your batch?"

He walked over to us and inspected our cauldron. A wide smile spread across his face as he looked at the two of us.

"Like I said, Cupiditus is very difficult to make. I didn't expect anyone to actually finish it," he said. "This batch is perfect. Flawless, actually. Something special was added in its making. You won't be hearing me talking about it, though." Slughorn winked at us conspiratorially as he made a quick getaway to observe Leila and Severus's brew.

"Wonder what he might mean by that," Regulus said. He leaned over the fire to inhale our concoction. "I've said it before and I'll say it again: this smells bloody fantastic!"

"It does, doesn't it? If you don't mind me asking, Regulus, what does it smell like to you?"

He paused. "Well, I smell chocolate, roast beef, and..." Regulus sniffed it again, trying to grasp the name of a third scent. "I...dunno, actually. It just smells very sweet, like caramel, or candy floss." It made me grimace because really, how could those three smell good altogether? but I closed my eyes as I inhaled the wonderful smell. I smelled leather, like my notebooks, my favorite perfume, and...a strangely familiar spicy/cool scent. It wasn't minty, but it felt cold. Refreshing, like ice.

"Class dismissed!" Slughorn suddenly announced. My class bolted for the door, eager to get away from the horrid stench of their potion. I lingered, gathering my materials slowly. Regulus had gone up to Slughorn and started to talk to him. When Regulus managed to steer Slughorn into the closet of the more dangerous ingredients, I nicked a sizable glass bottle and stopper from another table and transferred the Cupiditas into it. I left just as their voices had become audible from the ingredients closet.


	6. Diane Young

_Diane Young_ by Vampire Weekend

"Heard you were getting a little chummy with my brother, Georgiana," I heard a cool voice say behind me. I groaned. Of course it was the Drama King of Gryffindor House; who else would try to bother me as I read my book? While minding my own business on a school night, no less!

"Sirius, you were there! You're in my Potions class! What, you want me to explain to you what really happened like, "_see, what happened was that I tripped your seemingly decent brother-_"

"Save it, Georgiana," he hissed, so precisely that he almost sounded like Severus.

_Weird_.

"You watch what you say about my brother. He's dangerous. All this shit from home has been drilled into his simple head, and I don't want it messing with anything around me, alright?"

"We don't even talk!" I shouted indignantly. Thankfully we were the only ones in the Common Room. Our arguing, though it was going to be heard, would not be a spectacle for other Gryffindors to bother to watch.

"What do I have to do with 'anything around you'? You're rude and demeaning, and I personally don't understand why you pick on me. Why do you even have to get up in my business anyway? You have your own life to worry about, and I have mine! I wasn't 'getting a little chummy with your brother' in Potions today, either! It's called being a decent human being; if you ask me you might want to try it sometime! Not everyone appreciates you trying to nose your way into their lives!"

"_I'm_ nosing my way into _your _life?! First of all, sweetheart, you like to think you're one of James's best friends; sorry, you're not, by the way. You just act more like a slag that throws herself at him more than the Quaffle. Secondly, you used the boys' shower yesterday! Specifically _our_ shower!"

I was turning redder by the minute. The shower thing was still embarrassing and I had yet to find my toiletries basket, but calling me a slag just made me even angrier.

"I'm a _slag_? Love, I'm probably the most virginal person you'll ever meet! You and your brother's comments about me are really _quite_ sweet, though; first I'm unattractive, then I'm desperate too! The only one who's desperate here is you. Sleeping around doesn't solve any problems or give you the love you thing you need!"

Was I a horrible person for not regretting what I just said about him?

Sirius blinked at me, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. We were spared more fighting when James and Peter came down the boys' stairs. They looked to be in a hurry.

"Oi! Padfoot! We-" James started when he saw I was standing in my fluffy robe that was as red as my face. "Er, hullo, Georgie."

"Hullo, Georgie!" Peter added. "Hullo, Pete."

"What are you doing up?" James asked, leaning against the wall and trying to hide something underneath his jumper.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I'm your team captain," he reminded me.

"I'm older than you," I shot back. "Is this what you moved practice for? Sneaking out?"

He shook his head and avoided my question. "I don't have time for this. Padfoot, we have to go!"

"Where are you going?!" I shouted after their running forms out the portrait hole.

"Nowhere an uptight Prefect needs to know!" came Sirius's answer.

I huffed when I remembered that I really was one, a Prefect, that is. Damn it, I could have docked points from James for sneaking out! Right in front of me! I don't even wear my pin most days, so few people knew. Hell, _I_ even forgot. I must have pretty hardcore forgotten today then. I'm guessing Sirius only knew because of Remus, who I hadn't seen with them. Which got me thinking...

* * *

I knew I was going to regret it so much in the morning, but not as much as I would on a real school night. It was Thursday night, eve of Fridays in which I had only my core periods.

I donned clean black compression pants, a black jumper, and black trainers. I was careful to choose the ones that didn't have the annoying little reflective strip in the laces. I pulled my hair up, nice and tight. My hair was as dark as Sirius's but nowhere as nice. Wish I had a hat to cover it, but I had no time to waste. My eyes darted around the room as I tried to sneak away in silence, but the glint of a bottle caught my eye.

The Cupiditas I had nicked earlier today lay in its bottle, and I was almost tempted to take it with me. Almost. Slughorn hadn't been so clear as to its actual purpose and use to make me feel safe about using it without knowing what it truly did.

I literally tip-toed out of the room, out of the Common Room, and then past the painting. I blessed the Fat Lady's friend Violet, who gave the woman a little something to drink now and then. She sat, snoring in her drunken sleep.

I almost broke into a run, but decided against it. I yanked my wand out from underneath my jumper and did some variation of a twirling baton routine up and around myself. I just hoped it would produce the same results as the perfect Disillusionment charm I had seen performed in the diagram of a sixth year Charms textbook lying around.

After a few seconds of feeling nothing, I began to give up. Who was I kidding? I had taught myself the spell a couple minutes ago when I decided that it was my duty as 'uptight Prefect' to see what the Marauders sans Remus were up to. Not long after, though, I felt a blanket of cool air wrap around myself. I looked at my hand and saw...nothing. I squealed in excitement.

"Hmm? Who's there?" The Fat Lady woke up momentarily, but saw nothing and closed her eyes again. I punched the air; yes! Not bad for someone with their own evil intentions to follow the Marauders.

I ran down the half dozen stairs, careful to not make so much noise, and prayed they wouldn't sense me and start moving. They didn't. Probably asleep, like I should be, but who cared; this was exhilarating!

So exhilarating, in fact, that I finally realized that I had no idea where I was going.


	7. Do I Wanna Know?

_Do I Wanna Know?_ by the Arctic Monkeys

Once upon a time three years ago, I was signed up to tryout for the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a consolation. Our previous Seeker had graduated, and the current captain was nervous wreck of a seventh year Carlisle Paige when he realized no one was trying out to be Seeker. I had been standing next to James at the sign up sheet when Carlisle rolled around.

"Potter, is it? You trying out for Seeker?" The poor thing looked desperate. James shook his head, then glanced at me before grinning.

"I'm not, but she is!" he said as he scrawled my name underneath his. I didn't even know James then; it surprised me that he knew my name. I was pretty sure he was just messing with Carlisle and just wanted to throw me under the double decker buses that we have in London.

But Carlisle's eyes lit up. "Perfect! You're tiny! With a little training, you could be the best Seeker Gryffindor's had in a long, long time!"

"I don't know about _that_-"

Yet Carlisle was long gone then. Hands on my hips, I turned to James.

"Why'd you do that? I don't even know you!"

"I dunno. Just gave the bloke something to be happy about. My dad says seventh year's hard." He paused. "I'm James, by the way. James Potter.  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, James Potter, thanks for signing me up for something I didn't want-"

"No problem!" He turned away from me abruptly. Sirius, someone who even then I knew less, called him, and James ran. His footfalls were loud and definite and fast; the run of someone who just got away with pure cheek.

And it was this type of distinct footfall that led me to him on this night.

The Three Stooges hadn't even bothered to hide underneath anything, or use a spell. They were just running and laughing. Probably talking about how easily they had gotten away from me.

"Did you see her face?" James said as they slowed to a stop.

Why am I so good at being able to call stuff like that?

"Serves her right," Sirius muttered.

"But, Padfoot, I don't think it was nice of you to call her uptight," Peter said softly. "She forgets she's a Prefect sometimes, so we don't get 90% of the points docked off than we should. For all we know, she could be following us!" He paused to look around cautiously. "I didn't see her go back to her room-"

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing too loudly. Then they would know I really was following them.

"Oh, shove off, Wormy, she wouldn't," James said. Wormy? "But yeah, Padfoot, it was a bit unfair of you to call her that. Mate, if you'd have seen her leave last night...there's _no_ way you'd be calling her uptight."

Trying to disguise his interest with _dis_interest, Sirius raised his eyebrows slowly.

"What'd she do?"

James bit his lip (and I found it annoyingly attractive) while trying to find words for what happened when I left the kitchens. "Well, she had me hold her tray when she took off her practice robe, right? She takes it off, and she's only wearing a bra and these skin tight compression pants, and I just-"

I had coughed out a laugh, which caused James to stop. His expression changed from gleeful to serious as he looked around furtively, just as Peter had done earlier. "I think I heard something. We have to get a move on; and _with _the cloak this time, alright?"

What cloak?

James pulled out a mangy black blanket, then threw it over himself, Sirius, and Peter. They disappeared.

Well, shit.


	8. Ain't No Rest for the Wicked

_Ain't No Rest for the Wicked_ by Cage the Elephant

I seriously thought I was done for then. I couldn't see them at all because of that _Invisibility_ _cloak_!

But I had nothing to fear. I almost forgot that James liked to talk too much when he was stressed about something.

"We should use the Herbology corridor to leave this time. Moony was really on edge today and we have to get out quickly," came his whisper somewhere ahead of me. I assumed that the three of them were all huddled together underneath the cloak. Good thing the Herbology corridor was close.

I followed their short path to the corridor that led to the outside. Once they had opened the door to be let out, I quickly ran ahead so they wouldn't leave me behind.

"That breeze is rather nice," James commented as he whipped off the cloack with a dramatic flourish. Irritated, Sirius tsked at him. "What breeze, you prat?"

James shrugged. "Never mind."

A sad, low sound, painful and angry ripped through the night.

The howl of a wolf.

James, Sirius, and Peter all looked at each in alarm, then broke into a run towards the Whomping Willow. I almost groaned as I realized that I too had to run to catch up with them. Again.

"We're coming!" Sirius shouted.

_What_? Why on _Earth_ would you tell the wolf that?!

Yet as they ran, Peter and Sirius seemed to shrink, the former downsizing the most. James actually grew. Dark patches of fur sprouted all over their bodies, and they all hunched forward. I could hear bones breaking and hissing closed to heal and it made me sick. However, their noises of discomfort were quiet and few.

It finally dawned on me that they might be used to it.

They weren't done yet, though; my jaw physically dropped as the three boys' faces elongated; James, into the snout of a deer. Sirius, into the face of a dog. Peter, into the face of a rodent, complete with whiskers. Horns sprouted rapidly from James's head and I nearly screamed at the sound. He was a deer! Well, a stag, but an animal, no less!

_Oh, Merlin_, I muttered when I finally realized what was happening. _They're Animagi_.

A large back dog bounded next to him, and a rat jumped onto the stag's back. They continued to run and I continued to follow. I was in too deep to stop.

I was glad they stopped when they reached the Whomping Willow. It gave me a chance to catch my breath. The boys (animals?) waited and listened for a minute.

Another pained howl pierced the night again. This time, I ran backwards, farther away from them. I had no idea what was going to happen, but whatever it was, I did not want to die or get hurt in any way.

The boys (animals? I was still not sure and still very afraid) seemed to ready themselves. Almost on cue for a movie, a beast bursted from the roots of the Whomping Willow. It landed right in front of the stag, dog, and rat. It rose up on its hind legs, howled once more.

It stayed on its hind legs.

I almost fainted when I realized it was a werewolf.

_Dodgy creatures, my arse_, I thought. _James was such a prat; calling them dodgy then seeking one out. Who was it, anyway?_

I got my answer when the werewolf made direct eye contact with me. Usually warm amber eyes stared back.

"OH, MERLIN! REMUS?!"

The dog and the werewolf both ran at me and I wasn't sure of either of their intentions. I just knew I had made one of the worst mistakes of my life.

I sprinted away for as long as I could before I tripped on a tree root and fell. I felt stupidly like one of those simple girls in Muggle horror films who couldn't get up after they tripped on a flat surface they weren't even trying to run on. It was then that I noticed I could see my hands and my hair. How long I'd been visible, I didn't know, but it was long enough to get me killed. I selfishly pitied myself when I curled up in a fetal position, too scared to rock back and forth.

Sirius (as a dog) got to me before Remus (as a werewolf) did. Instead of trying to attack me, he wrapped his large body around my vulnerable form like a snake. When Remus arrived, spitting and snarling like Lily after her Sleekening Hair Potion seemed a little lighter(I couldn't actually believe I thought that at the most inopportune time. I'm horrible.), Sirius growled. Remus growled back. He barked loudly and snapped at him and Remus reciprocated with more snarling so many times it seemed like they were about to fight. It went on for awhile before Remus backed off, whimpering a little bit. His whimpering got louder when I heard more bones cracking. His bones. With a sigh (or was it more of a cry?) of relief, I watched as my friend became human again. Tears streaked his dirty, scratched face, but other than that he was fine. And naked. Very naked.

At least he was on his stomach

Regardless, I shoved Sirius's large (and, admittedly, soft) body off of me and crawled over to Remus. He was still sniffling when I rubbed his back.

"Shhh..."

He opened his eyes slowly then shut them again. "Oh, my God...please tell me this isn't happening..."

With a sheepish smile, I said, "Sorry, love."

I heard bones cracking behind me and Sirius (thankfully fully clothed) sat down across from me. He tried hard not to look me in the eyes.

"Moons, I have clothes," he said softly. He set down said clothes and stalked away, leaving me alone with my broken friend.

"Remus?"

He didn't give me any obvious/conscious indication that he was listening, but I could tell that he was anyway. He had stopped sniffling loudly and was breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry."

More deep breathing.

"This is horrible that this happens to you every month."

Still more deep breathing.

"This was the worst way for me to find out something you obviously wanted to keep secret, but...I'm alright with you being a werewolf. I didn't get to tell James this, but werewolves are people. Just with a special ability, but they're still people. There are still good and bad people, as there are good and bad werewolves. You just have to be careful about which is which."

Remus let out a loud sigh and continued to breathe deeply while facedown in the grass.

"You have a nice arse."

This finally got a reaction out of him.

He snorted once, but it became a full-blown laughing fit. He laughed so hard that he was literally rolling on the ground, clutching his stomach. He started to cry again, and this time it was good crying. Out of happiness more than pain.

When it had subsided, he smiled lazily up at me. "Thank you, Georgie."

"For what? For telling you that you have a nice arse? Because you do, it's the truth, not a-"

"No. Seriously. Thank you for accepting me for who I am."

"Well, of course. You're one of my best friends, aren't you?"

Remus reached out to touch my cheek. "I am. And thank you, Georgie, for your friendship."

"I would really hate to break this up, but in case you haven't noticed, it's three in the morning and we better head back to the castle," James said sassily. "And put some clothes on, Moons, you're indecent in front of a lady."

I bit my lip to keep from giggling inappropriately. James was right, so I tried to get up. Key word tried, because a sharp, searing pain shot up my right leg when I attempted to stand.

"Oh, great. Now we have two cripples," Sirius grumbled. I shot him a dirty look and opened my mouth to tell him off, but James had quickly transformed into a stag again. He nudged me with his snout. Sirius narrowed his eyes at me before asking,"Moons, can you walk well enough?"

Remus had put on his clothes and was pulling on a jumper over his bare chest. "Mhmm. Why?"

Sirius gestured to me with his chin. "This one's hurt."

The poor thing started to panic. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, what did I do? How did I hurt you? Did I scratch you? Did I step on you? Did I kick you? Did I...bite you?"

"No, she hurt herself." Sirius snapped. To me, he said, "Does it hurt a lot?"

I was surprised at his tone. It was sincere. So sincere, in fact, that it confused me and I didn't answer the first time.

"Oi! Does it hurt?"

Yes. There was the Sirius I was used to. Snapping and snarling at me like I was a threat to him.

"Mhmm. I can try to walk, though, I'll just-WHOA HOLD ON WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Sirius had picked me up and set me down on James's back. I sat on his back astride. "We walk to the castle and we get you and Remus to Madame Pomfrey. Easy as that."

"Where's Peter?" I asked before we actually got started.

Something small climbed into my hand. I flinched and almost threw that something small away from me, but it was only Peter in his rat form. Gang's all here plus me. James, Sirius, and Remus started to walk

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." He didn't need to be reminded why.

"...no problem, Paredes."

"And Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this make me the first girl to ride James Potter?"

Remus laughed so hard he nearly fell and hurt himself. James snorted sharply and tossed his head, his version of a laugh in his stag state.

"Oh, shut up," Sirius said. He tried to make it serious (ha) but I could hear him smile when he said it.


	9. Animal

_Animal_ by Neon Trees

I awoke to Lily, Tina, Laure, and Leila at the end of my infirmary bed. From left to right they held homework I had missed, flowers, chocolate, and a book.

"Hullo, you lot," I smiled weakly.

"We heard you were in here because you broke your leg," Lily said as she came around to put my missed assignments and Tina's flowers on my side table. Leila did the same with her book and Laure's chocolate. Lily raised an eyebrow and asked nonchalantly, "How'd that happen, by the way?"

"I tripped," I said without skipping a beat. It wasn't a lie, either. "Besides, I'm better now. I had to take some Skelegro because the break was clean but still a break. I can walk," I assured Leila as she tried to help me hop out of bed.

"Ow, shit-" I swore. Of course I was proved wrong by my traitorous leg. I guess that just because it was healed now didn't mean it wasn't still going to hurt. "Give me a couple hours. I'll see you lot at lunch."

Tina and Laure nodded, understanding, but Leila and Lily knew something was up.

"Hope you feel better before then, Georgie." They left.

I looked at Tina's flowers. They were white daisies; very simple but very pretty. I reached for my missed homework and chocolates, and started on them. I would treat myself with the book later.

* * *

Around 10 AM Madame Pomfrey said I could leave.

"But nothing too strenuous, sweetheart," she warned. "Not everyone breaks their legs by just 'tripping'."

I nodded. As I gathered my belongings and dressed into regular clothes, Regulus came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said. I had just pulled off my black jumper in exchange for a plain t-shirt, but hadn't exactly been able to put it on before he saw.

"You don't look sorry," I responded dryly, yanking my shirt on quickly. He blushed.

"I...came to visit, 'cause Lily and Tina and Leila said you were here, but I see you're about to leave," Regulus said. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know him that well except for tripping him and the one Potions project. Even Sirius didn't stick around last night...so why did his brother?

"I also came to ask you about som-do you want me to hold that?"

"What?"

"The flowers, your bag, the classwork, the book?" I had eaten the chocolates for breakfast so they were nonexistent now. Shoutout to Laure Beckkett for being the real MVP.

"Er, sure?" Regulus took my things from me and we walked out together.

"Anyways, I originally came to ask you about the Cupiditas," Regulus whispered. He had to bend down so I could hear, but his words made me freeze. I had completely forgotten about it, and the memory of me taking it made me sweat.

"...what about it?"

"The _real_ question is why you took it," he said quietly. "I know you did. You were the only other person in the room when I talked to Slughorn after class. I wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't started to search for it." He was silent for a moment. The only sounds we could hear were us walking; everyone else was in class.

After a while I said, "I was...curious, about it. I personally have no intention of using it myself, but I would like to research it and its composition. Preferably with it by my side. And it was a school assignment anyway; it's not illegal to bring a potion that _you_ made _in class_ with you, is it?"

Regulus nodded like he understood. "Fair enough."

The bells suddenly rang for classes to end for lunch.

"I guess I better get going then..."

"Yeah...see you in Potions, then?" Regulus handed me my things as he said this.

"Yeah, sure."

We nodded respectfully to each other before getting caught up in the waves of people who desperately wanted to eat.

* * *

"Georgie, would you mind if we spoke for a minute?"

I looked up from my classwork and there stood James, hands in pockets. Behind him were Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"To finally explain what the _hell_ happened last night? Oh, sure. Where to?" I snapped rather loudly. When a couple people in the common room turned to look at us, James's eyes widened and he put a finger to his lips to shush me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Our room, actually," Sirius said loftily.

"I'm afraid not, James. One, since boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorm it's probably the same vice versa, and two, because I'm a Prefect. I have to set a good example for the younger ones." I applauded myself for remembering.

"I don't think you understand how urgent this is, Georgiana," James warned.

"I do, I just think-"

"PADFOOT, GRAB HER! NOW!"

I cried as Sirius scooped me up for the second time today and ran towards the stairwell. "_Bloody_-" Sirius clapped a hand over my mouth. I was tempted to lick his hand like with James, but decided against it. It would be a little weird.

The rest of the boys raced behind us, and Sirius nearly kicked open the door. The boys filed in quickly after him, and Peter shut the door quietly. Sirius set me down. James was pushed forward by the other two and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Now, last night you witnessed something that no one else but us, Dumbledore, and McGonagall know about. Remus is a werewolf. We, as you have already figured out, are unregistered Animagi, but I don't think Dumbledore and McGonagall know. This is because we are trying to make things a little less hard on Moony on full moons, alright? He is one of our best mates, and we don't think anyone should go through that hell alone. We decided that three summers ago we were going to be unreigstered Animagi because we hated how awful Remus looked and felt, and how much pain he was in. He was so afraid to hurt someone, but because we're Animagi, we can be there with him."

It was a little frightening to hear how considerate, sweet, sincere, (a lot of of other things James usually isn't) James was being.

Remus cut in. "Last night's full moon was the first time I'd ever broken out of the Shrieking Shack at the base of the Whomping Willow. It's something that I regret and I can't believe I put you in danger..."

He shut his eyes tightly and turned around again. Peter patted his back awkwardly.

"We are going to ask you to promise not to tell anyone. Ever," James continued. I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"Like hell I'm going to tell anyone! This is one of Remus and your guys' dark, not to mention _illegal_, secrets. I say one word and you guys are off to Azkaban!"

"Yes, Georgiana, we know. That's also why I'm going to ask you to become an Animagus as well."


	10. The Mighty Fall

_The Mighty Fall_ by Fall Out Boy

Remus was the first to speak. Quite angrily, I might add.

"No. _Absolutely_ not."

"Moony, I think-"

"Don't you '_Moony_' me, you prat. We discussed telling her, yes. We discussed having her sign a magically binding contract, yes. We did not discuss asking her to become an Animagus! Hell, ever since you got the idea to change for me _I_ was against it! I am not going to let you put one another person I care for in danger!"

Sirius butt in. "Moony's right, mate. This is a mistake, and not what we talked about. We don't need anymore illegal Animagi in this school, much less _her_. She forgets she's a Prefect sometimes, but there is no way she's going to forget she's an Animagus."

I bristled at his tone when he said 'her'. As if I was a dirty animal.

Oh, the irony!

"Did you see how well she handled yesterday? Wouldn't that take a load off if it was like that every month?" James reminded him.

Remus growled. "I almost _attacked_ her yesterday! How on _Earth_ would you call that-

Sirius added to the increasing noise, saying, "I wouldn't really call it _handling_-"

"OI! ENOUGH!"

The three boys stopped, stunned at my rather loud command.

"In the end, this is my decision, right?"

They nodded reluctantly.

"Then I'll think about it," I said finally. Remus and Sirius groaned.

"I love you," James grinned, so happy that he even gave me a peck on the forehead. I recoiled from him.

"Don't expect your answer soon," I grumbled as I left their dorm. When I closed the door behind me, the arguing commenced. I pitied Peter then. I could just imagine him standing there with no idea what to do.

* * *

In Transfiguration the next day, James sat next to me before Lily got to class. I cringed when I began to imagine what her reaction would be when she did.

"James, you better be quick if you have to talk to me. Lily's going to explode when she gets here-"

"I need your help planning a party," he said quickly.

"A _party_," I repeated cautiously. He nodded.

"It's for Sirius. It's his birthday soon, and-"

"Sirius is older than me?"

James ignored me and kept talking. "-I need help organizing everything, the music, the food, the drinks, the people..."

"You've already got the basics covered! What do you need my help for?"

"He can't know that I'm doing it, so I'll need a little help..."

The real question hung in the air. _Will you plan it __**for**__ me_?

"Excuse me, _Potter_, I believe you're sitting in my seat," an angry, high voice interrupted. James smiled winningly when he faced Lily.

"I'm terribly sorry, my dearest Lily-flower," he gushed. She scowled at him as he stood up.

"I'll...think about it, James," I told him. He smiled even more when he left.

"Think about what. Georgiana? Are you going to help them plan a prank?!" Lily said nosily. "You're a prefect!"

"Of course I'm not going to help them with a prank. You know me better than that."

* * *

What on Earth did Sirius like? What foods? What drinks? What music? What people?

I wasn't sure if he even liked _me_!

"Sirius likes salted caramel milkshakes with bits of Honeydukes chocolate in them," a familiar masculine voice whispered. Afraid it was Sirius, I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was only Regulus. We had decided to keep our seats in Potions; even from here I could here Leila laughing at something Severus said over Slughorn's droning attempt at a lesson. I quickly put away the parchment chart.

"Um, thanks, Regulus," I said sheepishly. He nodded solemnly, not at all the unsure boy who had attempted to visit me yesterday in the infirmary.

"What's that for?"

I huffed in resignation; no matter how much Sirius hated his family, there was no way I was keeping his surprise birthday party a secret from his own brother.

"Sirius's birthday is coming up soon, and James and I are planning it. I think he would've asked Peter or Remus, but they had a row earlier so I don't think either of them would have been in the mood," I explained. Regulus bit his lip (which I found just as attractive on him as I did James; did that make me a slag?) in thought before he asked, "Could I...possibly, I don't know, you don't have to let me...but, could I help?"

I blinked, slightly stunned. I certainly didn't expect that.

"Like I said, you don't have to let me," he said quickly.

"But what if I _want_ you to? I have no idea who Sirius really is as a person, and you're-" I stopped mid sentence. What if Regulus didn't know either? I had heard rumors that the Black family were actually evil people; some said that when Sirius had come home first year, his parents put him under the Cruciatus curse for at least a few days. At home, he hadn't been allowed to talk to Regulus, their perfect, one and only true son, for years after that.

"Just because we don't talk now doesn't mean we didn't talk then," Regulus said softly. It was as if he could read my mind. A little scary. I scooted away from him in case he actually could.

The idea appealed to me; I knew next to nothing about Sirius, except that he was an illegal Animagus (and a literal dog). And I was pretty sure that was the worst and most intimate thing that I could know about him. Yet his own brother wanted to help me! Albeit a little estranged, but his brother nontheless. The real kicker was how James would react. Or Remus, or Peter, or, hell, even Sirius. But then again, since when did I care what they thought? One of them was going to be much too pleased about my answer to James's offer.

"Alright. You may help me."

"...what?"

"Did I stutter? All. Right. You. May. Help. Me."

His face lit up into a real smile, complete with teeth and...were those dimples? He had nice teeth. Straight, square, and white. His dimples, needless to say, were adorable.

I stopped thinking about how nice he looked right then and there. Nope. Regulus Black did not look nice at all. I had to stop. Especially if Regulus was a dangerous person that, arguably worse, looked and sounded a little too much like Sirius.


	11. Birthday

A/N: Hullo, everyone! Bless your souls for continuing to read and review this story. Much appreciated! I just wanted to say that this story was started on a break in which I was able to write and update very quickly, having all the time in the world. As school has started again, I am sorry to inform you that update may not come as quickly. 1) Because of school, and 2) I have a very important school function coming this weekend. This, I will be putting this story near the bottom of priorities list. I'll despise it, as I'd rather be writing this than moving, passionate speeches about foreign and domestic government policy, but to each his one. Much love for reading and reviewing, enjoy this chapter (so sorry it's horribly short and sloppy!), and I'll update as soon as I can! :)

_Birthday _by Katy Perry

I was alone in the library when Severus approached me.

"This is for you," he said, handing me a thickly folded piece of parchment.

"What is it-"

"-for? I don't know, and to be quite honest, I really don't care. Regulus just asked me to give it to you for his wretched prat of a brother. Leila said I'd find you here at this hour," he muttered.

I bit my lip to hide a laugh. No wonder Leila and Lily kept him around. Little bit of a creep, yeah, but his honesty and sharpness was refreshing.

"Thanks, Sev. You don't mind I call you that, right? Only Lily and Leila do, so-"

He paused. "No. I don't."

I nodded, and he turned away to leave. But he stopped again.

"And Paredes?"

"Yes?"

"You're a decent enough person. You're part-veela. Take care of yourself and do a hell of a lot better than Black, alright?"

I blinked, a bit puzzled. "Alright, Sev."

He nodded and kept on walking. When the library doors shut behind him, I groaned.

Don't you think it would've helped if he had specified _which_ Black?

"I really can't believe Regulus gave you this," Remus said, his eyes wide in surprise as they trailed over Regulus's neat print, detailing his favorite foods, music, and drinks. He had opened up when I had asked for help on a History of Magic assignment. I didn't need it; Merlin knows I'm better at the most useless subject ever taught than he is.

"Neither can I," I murmured. It was truly wonderful. And a little suspicious.

"All we need are the people," James added as he walked into the Common Room and skimmed over the list. "Really trying to figure out why a git like Regulus just gave you something likes. You don't suppose he fancies you, do you?"

"Watch your mouth," I snapped sharply. No one jokes about anything like that.

"Coming from a bird who swears like a sailor," a smooth voice purred. Instantly recognizing it, I shoved the parchment into my school bag and we all but dispersed in a well timed manner.

"Hullo, Padfoot," Remus said nonchalantly. Sirius sauntered in lazily and raised an eyebrow more nicely shaped than most girls'.

"I know you lot are planning something. You're not very good at being discreet," he said flatly. "Oh, and Paredes, have you got a moment?

My eyes widened a considerable amount; anymore and I would've looked like Pippa's twin, but with brown eyes instead of gray.

"Sure. What do you need?" I asked as I got up to speak to him. He walked further and further away, climbing up the boys' stairs even. He didn't stop until we were halfway up to the dorms; he didn't blink even once when he asked his next question:

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"


	12. Womanizer

Womanizer by Britney Spears

A/N: Guess who's back at it again? :)

"Excuse me?"

Sirius blinked then. "Did I stutter?"

I stepped away from him, a hot, embarassed feeling creeping up my body. "I don't really know why-"

"I've been meaning to...apologize. 'Cause of our row, y'know? I was a bit unfair, and a prat-"

"Really-"

"-we both know there's no way in hell it's a date (ouch...), but...I was thinking I could grab you a butterbeer, or something. Like at Honeydukes? James says you like their chocolate bars."

Oh.

You had to admit it was a rather nice gesture, even for something as silly as a row. I had actually forgotten about our fight, to be completely honest.

"Oh. Uh, well, sure, I guess," I said quietly. A relieved smile lit up his face.

"Thanks, Georgie." He turned to go up to his dorms, but I stopped him.

"You don't seem like the kind of person to apologize, much less take me to Hogsmeade for it," I said flatly.

"My uncle Alphard taught me to always apologize to a woman. You never really know when you would need her company next," he said quietly. I opened his mouth to comment on his very wise uncle Alphard, but he closed the dorm door behind him before I could say anything.

* * *

"So I hear you're planning a party," Leila muttered to me in History of Magic the next day. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Where on Earth did you get that idea?" I tried to say nonchalantly. Leila rolled her eyes at me.

"Regulus and Severus aren't very good at keeping secrets," Leila whispered. "So far, I'm the only one that know but...Georgie, really? Sirius Black of all people! I understand he's in your House and all, but he's dangerous! What did I tell you about him?"

I felt my eyebrows shoot straight up my forehead. "Hang on! I think it's unfair of you to be saying that to me, especially since I know you're friends with Severus..."

She scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Severus is a cool person, yeah, but have you seen his normal company?"

Leila's eyebrows furrowed as she said, "I talk to his normal company, they're alright-"

"Pureblood extremists are 'alright'?!"

Her eyes widened, then narrowed. She turned away from me and stared right through Professor Binns. Angry, I got up and sat next to Remus. Leila didn't even turn around.

Today was the day I was going to tell James my decision, ever since he had asked me a month earlier about becoming an Animagus.

"James?" I whispered to him in Transfiguration. He looked up from his notes and raised an eyebrow; it was an invitation for me to continue to speak.

"Yes," I continued. He blinked, confused, then a slow smile spread across his face. He curved his fingers and thumbs and made them touch: a heart.

* * *

By Potions I was already missing Leila. She felt the same way, because she tackled me as soon as she saw me enter class. Her arms were wrapped so tightly around my torso that I felt that I actually couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she muttered into my hair.

"It's alright," I muttered back. She went back to her seat and we didn't talk about the pureblood extremists anymore. Until, of course, Regulus walked in. Leila made an awkward noise, quite similar to Remus's, when Regulus seemed to unconsciously slither around my seat and drag his arm across the back of it, almost so that it looked like he had placed his arm around my shoulders. I backed my chair up in response.

"You get my lists?" he asked as he settled down into his own seat.

I nodded. "They're a great help. I'm going to pick up some of the things in Hogsmeade this weekend." I tried not to blush as I remembered who exactly I was going to Hogsmeade with.

Regulus's face lit up. "Speaking of Hogsmeade! I finally figured out that sweet smell from the Cupiditas!"

I wanted to know. "Oh, really? What was it?"

"It was sweet, right? Like candyfloss? I figured out it smells exactly the way Honeydukes's cotton candy clouds do!"

I froze; I had bought my favorite perfume from a couture shop in London. It was called Candy Clouds.


	13. Kiss

A/N: Wow...over 20 reviews for my story? Aw, shucks, I appreciate it. I really do. Reviews keep me writing, and you readers reading my writing makes me happy. Here's a cookie. (: :)

_Kiss _by Prince

There were times that I liked the fact that Sirius was slightly ashamed of me and didn't tell anyone that we were going to Hogsmeade together. Like how I had nearly forgotten about it too, had Lily not eyed me as I sat in the windowsill.

"Oi, Georgie!"

"What, Lily?"

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?"

That five word question made me drop my book. "Oh, Merlin, you're right!"

I started to frantically look for clothes in my dresser that were neither dirty school uniform or dirty Quidditch robes; I finally found a pair of plain black tight pants (I've had them since third year), a large, white wool jumper and heeled combat boots. It would have to do. After all, it was just Sirius.

I ripped off my uniform and hurriedly replaced it with my jumper, pants, and boots.

Lily gushed. "Oh, I rather like that outfit on you, Georgie. Are you meeting anyone at Hogsmeade?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me as she said this.

I snorted. "Because people would ask me out when there are people like you and Jemma Haines."

Lily, irritatingly enough, was a very pretty redheaded girl. Not a ginger, but actually red haired. Leila thought she dyed it, it was so vibrant. Lily was slightly stuck up, too, so it was funny to see her trying to keep herself from laughing out loud. This was accomplished when her luminous green eyes were more open and happy than her mouth was.

And Jemma Haines...what could anyone say about her, other than the fact she was too pretty to be allowed to be out in public and make everyone else feel bad about themselves. Her long hair was straight and swung from side to side when she walked. Her gray eyes were clear and sharp, giving off the idea that she was aloof. But when she smiled, her eyes smiled too. Not to mention Jemma's to die-for athletic form, honed and strung out from playing on Hufflepuff's Quidditch team.

Lily blushed at the compliment. "You say that like you're ugly Georgie."

I snorted again. It was very unbecoming, a small voice in my head said. "That's because I am ugly. In here," I responded, pointing at my chest. She shook her head at me with a small smile.

"You look lovely anyway. I think you should leave your hair down and put on a little lip balm, it's a bit chilly,"she said as she left the room.

Huh. I'll try that.

* * *

I came downstairs into the Great Hall before the walk to the town and immediately bumped into James's back.

"Wotcher, love," he said as he turned around. He did a double take when he realized it was me.

"Wow! Georgie! You look great," he said, surprised. "You _smell_ great."

"Thanks, James," I said flatly. "Do you know where Sirius-"

I was suddenly lifted up into the air by, thank goodness, hands, and not a spell. The only problem was figuring out whose hands they belonged to. The person hoisted me onto their shoulders, and I recognized the person's spicy and slightly sweaty scent.

"JAMESON CHARLES POTTER, YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I shouted. He laughed and broke into a run. I was confused and began to get slightly motion sick as he ran further and further away from our group and all the way into Hogsmeade.

"I found out Sirius asked you to Hogsmeade," he said as I bounced up and down his shoulder. "So, I decided to kidnap you before he could get to you."

I pulled a face. "What would that accomplish?"

"Nothing, really. Just make him a bit mad for you, is all."

I did a double take at what James just uttered. "Excuse me?"

"You really do smell amazing," he said quickly, trying to change the subject. He even put me down on the ground to satiate my anger. "You smell like-"

"Honeydukes?"

We turned and there stood Sirius. His eyebrows were raised as he eyed my outfit.

"You look nice." So did he. Trousers, black trainers, a plain black t-shirt and a leather jacket. It might have been valid to say that he looked even more put together than I did. He held out an arm, as if he was escorting me to a ball and not a candy store in the local village.

"Shall we?" he said with a surprisingly playful, not mean, smirk. I glanced at it before walking quickly ahead of him to get to Honeydukes.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Sirius Black! Not all the money in the world could pay for how much I would want inside Honeydukes!" I teased as I broke into a run. He jogged to keep up, and he was already smiling when we both arrived in the store. The welcome bell rang as the door opened, and a warm, sweet smell filled my nose.

"Hullo, love! What can I get you today?" a tall, elfin blonde girl said as she appeared from behind the surprisingly uncrowded aisles of painted shelves. Brightly colored candies sat in large jars that were just waiting to be emptied by yours truly.

"Nothing for me, as of now. I'm just here for my girl. She knows exactly what she wants," Sirius said firmly and rather politely. I had disappeared almost immediately into the shelves to admire the Honeydukes goods and grabbed a basket; I hadn't even acknowledged the Honeydukes worker when I saw her. Oops.

"Oh, alright," I heard the blonde girl say. She sounded disappointed. Of course she did. An attractive boy had just refused her help and mentioned he's 'just here for my girl'.

Wait, did he just call me _his girl_?

"Sirius, darling," I drawled. "Come help me reach something."

He came when I called, just like a dog.

**Oh, the irony!**

"Yeah?"

"What did you just tell the Honeydukes girl I was?"

Sirius blinked. "My girl. You are, really. My girl of the moment."

"Oh." It worried me that I was both disappointed and relieved. Sirius looked up to change the subject. "What did you need me to reach? Are all of your favorite sweets up there?"

I stuck out my tongue at him. Instead of rolling his eyes at me, he did the same. He crossed his eyes, too.

I snorted, but it became a fit of laughter. For about five minutes I was laughing at him like a crazy person. All I got in return was a chuckle.

When I finished, I looked up and found that he was right. For some reason, the chocolate frogs were all the way at the top, along with the jar of only candyfloss flavored jellybeans and Honeydukes dark chocolate bars. Damn it.

"You prat, you're actually right," I grumbled. "Give me a lift so I can reach."

"What?" He turned to me so fast his hair bounced.

"You heard me. Put me on your shoulder or something so I can grab my sweets," I commanded. Reluctantly, Sirius picked me up as if I weighed nothing (and not how I felt like 1,000,000 kilos) and set me down on his shoulder. I could reach my favorite sweets easily at this height.

"You know, Paredes, your arse is huge for someone so sma-OI!" I had smacked him to shut him up.

"What was that for?!" he asked. I took three Honeydukes dark chocolate bars from the shelf before answering, "The real question is what are you doing telling me my arse is huge?"

"Well, it was going to being a compliment..."

"Bull," I muttered softly. Like most girls, I was sensitive about my weight, and it came in the form of mostly fat in the worst places to gather: in my upper front and lower behind, if you know what I mean. I began to put back two of the bars, but Sirius smacked my hand in a way so that the bars felt into my basket below.

"No, really. I don't get why you and every other girl I've...er..._talked to_...barely eat. It's not healthy. I, personally, find people more attractive if they're healthy-looking, not like they're deprived of food. But I'm not saying 'eat for the sake of boys'; eat for the sake of yourself," he said. _Aw_, _Sirius_, I thought. _That was very sweet_.

"I know you like candyfloss jellybeans, Paredes, treat yourself because I'm paying for it anyway," he reminded me with a shrug of his shoulder so I felt it.

"Oi, alright, don't get your boxers in a twist," I snapped. I grabbed a paper bag and opened the jellybean jar, filling the bag halfway with candyfloss beans. In a separate paper bag I filled it so much with chocolate-covered salted caramel that a twist-tie was the only thing that could close it.

"Done," I said, nudging him with my foot. He lifted me off his shoulder gently and set me down on the ground. We walked toward the counter and I set my candyfloss beans on the counter with the Honeydukes chocolate bars. The Honeydukes girl rung me up for ten Sickles and Sirius took out his wallet, giving her ten Sickles and six Knuts for tax. She wrote something on a piece of parchment, looked furtively at me as I moved to a separate self-checkout counter, and slid it to Sirius. I watched his eyes widen when he read what was on the parchment as I paid two Sickles and one Knut for my other paper bag with the chocolate-covered salted-caramel. I returned to Sirius and tugged on his arm to let him know we could go. The girl winked at him and bit her lip as we left.

"She gave you her calling number, didn't she?" I said flatly. Sirius and I weren't dating, but some people had no manners or respect. Sirius looked straight ahead and said nothing, the parchment still in his hand. I sighed.

"Three Broomsticks then?"

He nodded, and we walked in silence. Sirius suddenly walked much closer to me and I noticed when he ripped the parchment in half and let it fall to the ground. My heart warmed a little when he did that.

What I _didn't_ notice, however, was when he slipped his cold, bare hand in mine.


	14. Kiss the Girl

_Kiss the Girl_ from The Little Mermaid

When Sirius and I walked into the Three Broomsticks, I felt that something had a cold, iron grip on my left hand. The hold wasn't particularly hard or tight; it felt like it was just frozen onto it, really. I looked down at nearly screamed.

"_Sirius Black_," I growled. "_What are you doing holding my hand_?"

He glanced down and looked back at me with a sweet, innocent smile. "Your hand was warm. Plus, I wanted to hold onto you just in case you decided to run again. No point in losing you."

I felt an embarrassed warmth streak across my neck and cheeks and willed my blush to not be obvious._ NO NO NO NO NO! I cannot like Sirius Black, of all the available people in Hogwarts!_ Especially since a couple people thought I was leading his brother on...

"Cute," I said with a slight sneer. I snatched my hand out of his and marched toward Madame Rosmerta at corner, much too eager to not be seen with Sirius and have people get the absolutely wrong idea. Sirius went off to find a seat.

"Hullo, Ms. Georgie, what can I get you?" she asked. I've been coming here with Leila and our other friends since third year and was quite used to us goofing off in the corner booth. She eyed Sirius with a smug smirk. I rolled my eyes again; I really thought Rosmerta had a lot more class than that, but I guess I was wrong.

"A slightly sweeter Butterbeer and a salted caramel milkshake, please," I said, tearing my eyes away from the two. James always said that Rosmerta was a bit of a cougar ever since last year, even though she was only five years our senior. She didn't like breaking the law though, so she usually settled on making eyes at him, Sirius, and sometimes even Remus when it suited her fancy.

She nodded at my request, swaying her hips a little bit more than usual as she worked. I stifled a laugh through a cough. Was she serious?

I turned around again and saw that James, Remus, and Peter had joined Sirius. Damn it.

Rosmerta handed me my butterbeer and salted caramel milkshake with a gracious smile, and I paid her five Sickles. I tore open a Honeydukes bar and broke off the chocolate in little pieces to sprinkle all over the milkshake. I put the bar back in its bag and walked toward the boys.

"...and Deena Halecliff tried to 'bump into me' at the bookstore again," Remus was saying as I approached from behind. James laughed loudly, so much that he nearly knocked Sirius's and my drinks out of my hand.

"Watch it, you git," I said as I successfully managed to spill only a little bit of my butterbeer on the floor.

"Sorry, love, I didn't see-Georgie! What's been going on?" James said with a smirk.

"Nothing much, really. Sirius, this is yours," I said as I placed the milkshake down in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed as he inspected it, and took a small sip. His eyes widened as he enthusiastically drank more of it. I was grateful for how large the glass was; should keep him quiet for a few minutes. "So what's this I hear about Deena Halecliff?"

Deena, though a very sweet girl from Hufflepuff, was just a little bit mad for Remus Lupin. Her and twenty-something other girls were each part of his unofficial and unauthorized fan club*. James and Sirius had fan clubs like Remus's as well, but with a more considerable amount of more girls and in Sirius's case, some boys. I would assume Peter would have one too, but he wasn't conventionally attractive in personality or looks. He was very sweet, though, when he wanted to be.

Anyways, the fanclubs. Even if you thought you weren't under the Marauder spell, you were. Everyone was, with a few exceptions.

Remus wrinkled his nose at me. "Shove off."

"Well, we better get going," James said slowly, rising out his seat. "Don't want to, ah, _intrude_."

He winked when purred the last word. I gave him the middle finger.

The three boys left, leaving Sirius and I alone. With seats finally at the booth, I was finally able to sit next to him.

After a silence, Sirius opened his mouth. "How did you know I liked salted-caramel milkshakes? With Honeydukes chocolate bits too?"

I felt my cheeks and neck color again. "James might've mentioned it once or twice. Oh, and this is for you, too." I handed him the chocolate-covered salted-caramel from Honeydukes. He opened the paper bag tentatively and he smiled. A real, genuine smile with his great teeth and his single dimple. I have only one dimple, too. My stomach churned when I realized his smile was all too similar to Regulus's.

"I thought you were the one who was supposed to be treated today. I was a complete prat," he said, breaking a caramel in half. He offered one half to me and I took it. He put the other half in his mouth and shut his eyes to savor the sweet melting on his tongue.

"You are a complete prat."

He laughed at this, then grimaced as he remembered our row. "No, really. I was horrible to you. 'You act more like a slag that throws herself at James more than the Quaffle?' I can't believe I told you that, of all people. You said so yourself: you're the most virginal person I've ever met. Couldn't even hold your hand without you being disgusted."

This was his form of an apology. It was surprisingly decent to say the least. So, I have him my form of forgiveness.

"I've said worse. A slag who threw myself at James more than the Quaffle? C'mon, Sirius, I know you've better insults than that."

He smiled genuinely at me again. Then he started to lean in closer to me, his eyes slowly closing...

A/N: Yikes.

*I know the fan club thing is overused and cliché and just present in almost every Marauder story, but it is important. I'm attempting to use the fan clubs as an important part of the plot. If it doesn't work out, though, they'll end up serving as a half-hearted attempt at comic relief.

Love you all, and thank you so so _so_ much for reading and reviewing!


	15. Just a Friend

_Just a Friend_ by Biz Markie

It took me a few seconds to realize what he _thought_ he was doing. I, however, was not having it, and stopped him with his milkshake. He opened his eyes immediately to find his lips on his cold glass and not on me. His face flushed pink.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry, I thought-"

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong," I muttered. "Thanks for today, I guess."

I got up and left, taking my butterbeer with me. I don't look back.

* * *

I was so confused. I couldn't say I was angry, because I wasn't. I couldn't say I was sad, because I wasn't. My stomach churned again and I sweated through my jumper; it was then that I realized that I was ashamed.

I walked alone back to the castle to stew in my feelings.

* * *

The castle had mostly the first and second years, but even then their presence couldn't be felt. They were up in their dorms, all taking well deserved naps; their biggest concern was probably what they were going to eat at the dinner feast tonight. I envied them.

I walked aimlessly through the halls, just wishing for a place to be alone. I'd go to the dorms, but I would be risking chancing upon fellow fifth year Gryffindors.

Yet I turned at the sound of stone moving and found a door that I was certain wasn't there before. Curious, I looked back and forth, left and right before opening the door.

It was homey. A fireplace going, a few beige plush furniture pieces, a rug. Maybe a thick blanket for me to cry in.

I started to walk towards the sofa, and stopped when I noticed a head of dark hair already occupying it.

"Regulus?"

The head turned and I immediately regretted saying anything.

Regulus looked displeased, as if I had added in the wrong ingredient in a potion during class.

"How'd your _date_ with my brother go?"

I angrily threw my butterbeer glass on the floor, strangely relishing the sound that the glass made as it broke into hundreds of pieces. I stomped on the shards for good measure as I got up in Regulus's face.

"_How'd your date with my brother go_?" I repeated mockingly. "_How'd it go_? I'll _tell_ you how it went, you moronic arse. First of all, it wasn't a date. He had called me a slag and taking me to Hogsmeade was his way of apology. Second-"

"He called you a slag?" he looked genuinely upset, but I hissed at him, "Let me finish, you git. _Second_, the girl at Honeydukes flirted with him, then he tried to hold my hand. Third, Madam Rosmerta from the town flirted with him. Then he tried to snog me!"

I breathed heavily, the frustration gone. Regulus watched me intently.

Remembering him came the shame.

"I...and...but it...just," I stuttered, feeling a familiar prickle in my nose and eyes. "It doesn't make sense. He's rude and demeaning and presumptuous, he's called me a slag, he never really looks at me straight...even though he seems decent, he's a bully and truly despises me...and I don't understand why he has to...I..."

I had begun to cry then, with those unpleasant short breaths that accompany crying to break up my words. I was surprised Regulus could still understand what I was saying.

After a few seconds of just watching me cry, he held out his arms and pulled me into him for a very awkward hug. He was very stiff, and I almost wished he hadn't done it at all.

"If he dislikes you for any reason, it's his problem. He is not allowed to make you feel horrid, understand?" Regulus said slowly. It was lame advice-no, scratch that, it wasn't advice at all, because I already knew this, but his attempt to comfort me was commendable.

In one of those post-sobbing, long sighs, I turned my head into his chest. He smelled nice. Like smoked wood*.

A/N: *But _not_ like the 'strangely familiar spicy/cool scent' Georgie smelled in the Cupiditas in chapter five? Hmm...


	16. Harlem

A/N: Shoutout to BooksMoviesFandoms and Dancing-Souls for being the real MVPs and reviewing for every or almost every chapter. I really appreciate it. You, too, unnamed guests and rare reviewers!

* * *

_Harlem _by the New Politics

I opened my eyes to darkness. I began to panic, but immediately turned my head and felt relieved. I could see that I was in a room with a fireplace and plush furniture and a rug. I was probably in the Common Room. T

he pillow underneath me shifted.

I jolted and found myself on top of Regulus Black, who was sound asleep and silent. I sort of remembered where I was and what happened earlier, but not fully. Just in case, I glanced down to check that both of our clothes were on (they were, by the way). I tried to shift myself in a way so that I would not disturb him, but somehow he had trapped me by wrapping his arms around me torso. It didn't seem like he was going to let go anytime soon. I moved again, and felt something hard poking my thigh.

It was just my wand.

Still stuck in the Black trap (as I'd thought to call it), I gently pried his arms off of me and slowly slid off of him. I landed on the floor.

"Where're you going, love?" he muttered in his sleep.

I didn't answer, and he didn't seem to need one. Grabbing the thick blanket from the other chair, I placed it on top of him in an attempt to have it mimic my weight. I thought it worked when he wrapped his arms over it again.

I tiptoed over to the door, opened it, and left.

A giggle left my mouth when I was outside the door because I thought that I guess you could say...

_...I slept with Regulus Black._

I'm the lamest person ever. I should never make jokes like that again.

Behind me, stone moved again. When I turned around, the door was gone.

* * *

It was only late afternoon of the same day, so I hadn't missed dinner. However, the Common Room had a surprise waiting for me when I arrived.

James occupied the whole sofa with his arms across its back. He smiled sheepishly.

"Padfoot told me what happened," he uttered softly. I blinked and turned around to leave. James grabbed my wrist.

"He feels terrible, you know."

I blinked again.

He sighed. "Bit of a git move, really. _Your_ idea of what was happening was completely different from what _he_ thought was happening."

"No kidding." I walked around the back of the sofa and sat down next to him.

"He's bit of bully towards you, isn't he?"

I rolled my eyes. "Noticed, have you?"

James, instead of just moving on, actually got angry at this.

"I always thought you two were just messing around, playing hard to get with each other. Dick," he muttered. "I'll talk to him later. But for now, we need to talk about you becoming," he looked left and right to make sure we were the only ones in the Common Room before finishing, "an _Animagus_."

My heart beat faster in excitement while my brain tried to reason that this was a bad, _very_ bad, idea.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I smiled at him. "Hell yeah, I do."

* * *

The first step in becoming an Animagus was figuring out my Patronus. Thus, James was teaching me how to conjure one, right outside the castle in that little ring of stone walls*.

"_Expecto patronum_," he said calmly for the ninth or tenth time. He demonstrated a downward slash to generate a Patronus. We had probably been outside for more than two hours; the sun was close to fully setting and the most I had been able to produce was a feeble white wisp.

"Georgie, what memory are you using?"

I looked up at James, who seemed deeper in thought than he would ever be in his entire life.

He had told me to use a happy memory, to facilitate the power through my wand. It was how Remus had taught him how to do it.

"The first time I caught the Snitch," I answered quickly. I had been beyond ecstatic then, but the real memory I'd been using was how I first felt in third year when I _thought_ I liked James Potter.

Laugh if you want, but those feelings were nice.

"I think you should use something a little bit stronger, a different memory maybe. Moony always said to change it up to get different results. He compared it to Muggle science," James said.

I nodded, and proceeded to search through the recesses of my mind to find the perfect memory.

_"Today I will be assigning partners for your classwork," McGonagall said imperiously. I was a third year and still in awe of the magnificently serious woman that was my Transfiguration teacher._

_"Black, Calder."_

_"Davis, Egbert."_

_"Ferris, Gideon."_

_This went on for several minutes before my last name was reached._

_"Paredes, Potter."_

_I groaned; that git in my year who thought he was sooooo amazing at everything. I used to fancy him, but after a short analysis of why, I dropped the thought immediately. James was...too much._

_I had no intention of moving, and was both relieved and irritated when the devil himself bounded over to sit next to me._

_"Hiya, Georgie!" he said brightly, pulling up a chair and sitting in it backwards, with his chest resting on the back._

_"Hullo, James," I muttered. McGonagall came around and set down a lizard on our table, who tried to run as soon as it felt that it could escape. With his quick reflexes, James stopped it with a muttered "Petrificus totalus". I rolled my eyes._

_Show off._

_"Now, I would like you to turn this lizard into a glass. You will not get it the very first time, but if you focus and work hard enough, it shouldn't take more than ten tries, or five tries each. You will use the spell "Vitad vitrum" and move your wand like so," McGonagall paused to demonstrate a simple circular motion with her wand on the lizard at her desk. It turned into a clear glass goblet with intricate cuttings._

_ "Begin."_

_James started first, and nothing happened. I tried, and the lizard grew hard and clear._

_"Wicked," James muttered. He tried once more, and the lizard grew upwards._

_I tried again, and the tall lizard morphed into a full blown glass goblet._

_"Professor! Georgie and I've got it!" James shouted triumphantly. McGonagall walked over to us and squinted at our goblet._

_ "It eyes still protrude from the glass and the scales are still prominent, but it is still glass and could be confused for the design."_

_Translation: Nice work._

_"Who was the last one to cast the spell?"_

_James pointed at me. "She's brilliant." I blushed._

_McGonagall eyed me not unkindly and nodded._

_It was then that I realized that I loved Transfiguration._

I kept it this in mind as I said, "_Expecto patronum_!" with that quick, downward slash. A large, beautiful white animal burst forth from the tip of my wand. I marveled at my success while James squinted at it.

"Georgie, I think your Patronus might be a wolf or a dog of some sort..."

* * *

Later, Leila and I were researching information in the library about Patronuses. James found it strange that he couldn't truly decipher the animal and that it was similar to another person he knew.

"Find anything?"

She looked up from a large, musty book. "Actually, I did. There's a section about," she squinted, "...matching and complementary Patronuses?"

Yes. That is exactly what I wanted. "Oh, really? Would you mind reading it a bit of it out loud?"

Leila nodded. "Of course."

She read, "Patronuses, much like a person's character, can match or be a complement to someone else's. For example, if someone has engaged in a close platonic, romantic, or even a simply sexual relationship with another, that person's Patronus might change to match the exact animal or even become the counterpart."

What did that even mean?

Leila paused, then let out a low whistle.

"Yikes. I better not be shagging Remus Lupin any time soon; my Patronus could end up being something like a rabbit, am I right?" she giggled. My eyes widened as was she said registered in my mind as something...alarming.

"...hang on. Do you _fancy _Remus Lupin?"

Leila quickly turned away from me, but I saw her ears turn pink.

"You little git! How long have you fancied him?"

Her ears turned pinker. "Erm...since third year?"

"Leila...Hailey...Kaplan..." each pause punctuated with a smack of the book, "you're my best friend and you didn't tell me you fancied one of _my_ friends! For two years, no less! I could set you up!"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head fearfully. "Dear Merlin, _no_! We don't talk enough to be considered friends!"

I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "Who said anything about talking?"

She huffed and hit me with a book this time. "Take your young mind out of the gutter, will you?" She tried to look threatening, but it, of course, didn't work. She even reached out and put her hand on my arm to ensure my well-being.

* * *

*I was thinking of the place where Hermione punched Draco Malfoy in _The Prisoner of Azkaban_, but I wasn't sure of its exact name, so I tried to describe it to the best of my ability, haha.


	17. Young Volcanoes

A/N: Sorry it's short :(

* * *

_Young Volcanoes_ by Fall Out Boy

Potions was just a touch awkward.

"...did he apologize yet?"

I looked up from my almost-finished, one and a half foot long, nearly perfect Potions essay. Regulus wasn't looking directly at me, but was leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"No, and it's his business. As of now I'm done with him, I guess," I muttered. With a flourish, I dotted my last 'i' and crossed my last 't' in the last sentence of my kick-arse conclusion paragraph.

"Yes," I whispered. I almost kissed my parchment. I got up to hand it in, but my hip bumped into the table and spilled a rather pungent gunk on the front of Regulus's pants. He opened his eyes, then promptly shut them in frustration.

"Oh, fuck me..." he grumbled, using the edge of his robes to dab it up.

_If you weren't Sirius Black's brother, maybe_.

I don't about you, but the fact that he knew to dab and not rub like a maniac like most boys would, made him, oddly enough, slightly more attractive.

"...what?"

_OH MERLIN, HAD I SAID THAT? OUT LOUD?!_ "What?"

He shook his head, slightly puzzled. "Did you say something? It was quiet so it was sort of mumbled, but is it important? I think it was about Sirius."

This time, I was careful to make my relieved sigh not so loud. "No. No, it was nothing."

* * *

At lunch, I decided to tell Leila what had happened yesterday.

She was beyond angry. It was a good thing I had I completely 'forgotten' the part about Regulus. It was a good thing I was sitting with the Ravenclaws then, so as to avoid the judgement of my Housemates. Also so that the Ravenclaws would be able to report my death to McGonagall as soon as possible.

"You _idiot_," she hissed at me. "You never tell me anything anymore! And now this! _Really_?"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled through a mouthful of food: it sounded more like "Um awree."

Leila sighed. "After all the things I've told you..." She glanced at me trying to do my puppy-dog eyed face. I know it worked when she sighed again and gave me a small smile. "I...I know you're sorry. It's okay. We just need to work on communication skills, alright?"

"God, you two sound like _you're_ the ones in a relationship," James said. He had come over from who knows where and was resting half of his full weight through his right arm and onto my left shoulder. I yanked my shoulder forward and he fell.

"Bitch," he muttered, dusting the dirt off from his shirt as he got up. The Ravenclaws around me chuckled and tittered, some girls and I swear one guy eyeing James appreciatively. Finally composed and ready to seek revenge, he wrapped the end of my long ponytail around his hand and tugged it affectionately. I pretended injury.

"Ouch, James, you know I'm not into that," I teased. Leila snorted and James tugged my ponytail again.

"But what if _I_ am?" he answered back, wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"Well experiment with Lily, then!"

He blushed pink and finally let go of my hair. "I actually came over here so we could talk about the thing we're planning..."

I shot Leila an apologetic look. "Leils, I gotta go...this is important."

She shrugged. "Alright, see ya, Georgie."

I walked back to the Gryffindor table with James, and thankfully only Remus and Peter were waiting for us there. Remus reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I think it's nice of you to be planning this party for Sirius, Georgie," Peter commented. I smiled at him in thanks.

Remus pulled out the party lists from the inside of his robes. "Alright, so we've got drinks, food, and music covered. The only thing we need now are party invites and a place."

He continued. "Georgie can make one invitation because she has the best handwriting, and I know how to perform the Gemini spell. We just need a venue."

I slowly smiled as I remembered that hidden room from the other day.

"Remus, I think I have a place in mind..."

* * *

"You're an absolute _loon_," James laughed as we entered that same room in which I had literally slept with Regulus. It looked a little different, now; the walls were covered in glass mirrors and there were two, lit fireplaces going on both ends of the room. "How'd you find this place?"

I thought for a minute. "I found it after Hogsmeade. I was thinking of a place where I could be alone, and this room appeared."

It wasn't a lie.

"The Room of Requirement."

My head turned to look at Remus, who had spoken.

"What?" James asked.

"The Room of Requirement," Remus repeated, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "It appeared when someone _required_ it. It's perfect. It's not mentioned in any of the Hogwarts textbooks, so that's what we'll call it on the invitations. The Room of Requirement."

"But how will people know how to get to it?" Peter interjected. Remus grinned even wider.

"Georgie'll write which corridor and which wing with the question, 'Where's the party?' The Room will know."

"This is amazing," James muttered, continuing to walk around the room and inspecting it. I glowed.

Suddenly, I remembered something very, very important.

"Hey, Rem? Do you know anyone named Leila? Leila Kaplan?"


	18. One Night

_One Night_ by Matthew Koma

"And..._done_!"

I was in the Common Room and I was finished. I smiled proudly at the stiff, square piece of parchment that I had enchanted to flash gold and red. I thought it was rather pretty; a lion with its mouth open in a ferocious roar proudly announced Sirius's fifteenth, and '_Just ask, 'Where's the party?' on the second floor, Charms corridor on October 23rd_*' was written in my calligraphic writing. Underneath it was the phrase, '_Fifth years and up only! Must show proof of invitation_'.

"Done with what?"

_Oh, f-_

"A party?!" Lily was stage whispering angrily. "Georgie, you're a _Prefect_!"

Oh, yeah. I was. "But, Lily-"

"Don't 'But Lily' me!" she mocked. "This is so irresponsible of you, G. I can't believe you're abusing power like this...I'm starting to think that Dumbledore made a mistake in making _you_ a Prefect..."

I turned to her, hurt; her words stung so much I'd rather she slap me.

"You say that as if you would have used Prefect power perfectly and responsibly, Lily Evans," I snapped. "Never mind that you'd take away _half_ our House points if James Potter so much as looked in your direction-"

"Because _you're_ doing such a great job as a Prefect now," she shot back sarcastically. "I swear, you're an absolute mess. You forget you're a Prefect half the time, and the other half you're with Potter and his lot. I know you're on the Quidditch team, but you spend an awful lot of time with Potter it's almost _inappropriate_-"

She stopped because I had thrown my quill and smashed my ink bottle on the ground to shut her up. The glass shards of the bottle crunched underneath my shoes as I shifted, and the ink stained the wood floor, the rug, and my legs.

"You know, I always thought you were my friend, Lily Evans. Not my best friend, but a friend. We share the same dorm, we have always had a few of the same classes, and occasionally, we'd help each other out if we had problems. I guess I was wrong though, because now I can finally see how much of a hypocrite you are," I said.

"You're pretentious, and you think so highly of yourself. According to you, everyone is basically beneath Princess Lily. Now you're calling me a slag when you know fully well that that's unfair and disrespectful of you to say. I have _no_ idea what James sees in you; you could live a hundred lives and never deserve the adoration that boy gives you."

I was breathing heavily again, like my row with...Black. Lily's lips had become a straight line, and her eyes were clear and hard, like glass.

"He's a prat, yes, but that's because he's not perfect. _I'm_ not perfect. What you don't seem to get though, Lily Evans, is that _you're_ not, either."

I shut my eyes and let out a short, heavy sigh to end my rant. It was rather quiet; I had actually expected her to shout or yell or even hit me, but she just stood there. After awhile and I had deemed it safe, I peeked out of one eye to check if the ink from my bottle had seeped into the rug. It had.

"_Tergeo_," I muttered with a quick flick of my wand. The stain in the red carpet gradually lightened until a mere shadow of a splotch remained.

"If you'll excuse me, Evans, I have to give something to a good friend," I said curtly. I purposely pushed past her to get to the boys' dorms, and heard nothing as I ascended up the steps.

* * *

When I arrived at the fifth year boys' dorms, I knocked three times respectfully to let the boys know I was coming in. The door unlocked immediately, and I entered, invitation in hand behind my back. I wanted to surprise them.

"Mate, I'd really hate to be the one who'd just put Evans in her place down in the Common Room," Sirius was saying. He was smiling, had just come out of the shower, and was holding a shirt in his hand. For a nanosecond, I completely forgot that I was upset with him and indulged in his cliché, muscular gorgeousness.

_Merlin_, he was beautiful...

"Georgie!" Remus announced with a nervous laugh, bringing me back to my senses. I blinked, and attempted what I assumed was a warm smile. Sirius noticed me and stopped smiling, but didn't put on his shirt. Instead, he just sat on his bed. I made it a point to ignore him and hoped he hadn't caught me staring at him; I guess he hadn't, because I could feel his eyes boring into my back as I approached Remus.

"I did the thing," I told him, and quickly handed him the finished invitation. He gave it a quick once over, then smiled.

"This is beautiful. James and I'll take care of distribution and set up later," he whispered. As an afterthought, he added, "Sirius really doesn't deserve this from you, so remind me to kick his arse later."

I chuckled. "Love you two."

Remus smiled again; this time, the skin around his eyes crinkled. He looked absolutely adorable, and I could see why Leila had fancied him for so long.

"We love you, too," Remus answered.

* * *

Later that night, I had returned to my own dorms and was shuffling through my vinyls when I found an old one from last year. It was one of five Muggle records I owned, and the one I just found was by a paticularly brilliant (mostly because he was English) Muggle named Elton John, I think. This LP had the song 'Bennie and the Jets' that I adored. I put it on and half hummed, half mumbled the lyrics.

"Oh Bennie she's really keen/She's got electric boots, a mohair suit/You know I read it in a magaziiiiiiiine..." I played the air guitar's solo as I sang, slowly sliding into a split. Of course, it was then that I decided to look at my doorway and saw my roommates staring at me.

I had always known I was a little bit of a freak, even compared to them.

"B-b-b-bennie and the Jets..." sang Marlene Paige, a slow grin spreading across her face. She bobbed her head up and down and held up her right hand index finger and pinkie. Behind Marlene was Alice McCormick, who giggled and sang along with it.

"What on _Earth_ is that ruckus? It's almost eight at night and-"

She-Devil Evans herself walked in, followed by Jardin Hughes, one of the few Gryffindor girls whom I was actually close with. I could tell Jardin was enjoying the tune, because her green eyes sparkled at the music; Lily's green eyes sparkled at the thought of throttling whoever it was that was playing the music. I laughed as I noted she tried her best not to look directly at me

Marlene playfully threw a candlestick from her bedside at Lily. "You need to _lighten_ up!"

This, of course, made Lily angry. In retaliation, she threw a pillow at Marlene. It missed and hit Alice instead.

Lily had unintentionally started a full-on pillow fight.

As she, Marlene, and Alice laughed and giggled together, Jardin sat on her bed and smiled warmly at me.

"Lily was whinging to me about what you said," she said softly. I rolled my eyes, but Jardin laughed. "I personally agree with you; if James Potter was after me like that, I think I'd be pretty set."

I snorted. "Considering how much you liked him in second year I'd think-"

Jardin smacked me across the face with her pillow.

"Take that, Georgie!"

I hit her back with the same pillow.

"Up _yours_, Hughes!"

* * *

A/N: Sirius's birthday isn't really the 23rd of October; it's an approximation. It's never stated specifically in canon, but the HarryPotterWiki says that it's somewhere in late autumn. Read and review, lovelies! :)


	19. Paparazzi

Paparazzi by Lady GaGa

It had been a few days and Lily and I still weren't talking, but that was fine. Like Sirius said, I had basically put Lily in her place and she didn't respond well to it. Miss Perfect didn't like being told she was anything and everything but.

No matter. Today was Friday, October 23rd, the day of the party, and _boy_, was I ready for it.

* * *

Despite having obtained the lists of Sirius's favorites, found a venue and made the invitation, James and Remus were the ones who had really organized getting everything together. They had gathered food, beverages, music, and handed out the invitations to people. Of course, that meant I had no control of who they invited.

I went down to breakfast and saw that the Great Hall was buzzing with excitement. The party was the only thing people wanted to talk about, whether you were invited or not. I had hoped that the boys had the decency to invite my best friend, and by the look on Leila's face, they did not disappoint.

"I can _so_ tell this is your handwriting," Leila smirked as she examined her invitation. "Why didn't you tell me? And why'd you do it, considering you and Sirius had a falling out?"

"A 'falling out' implies that two people were friends," I told her. "Sirius and I weren't friends in the first place. Besides, I couldn't tell you anyway; it was supposed to be a surprise."

She nodded, not really listening, then excitedly began to ask me what she should wear, what she should get him.

I told her to wear any clothes she found comfortable because there would be dancing, and that she should get Sirius some manners. Leila laughed then, but I was being completely serious.

She left me to catch up with her Housemates, so I was left alone to eat my yogurt and granola. I just sat there, crunching on it so hard it was deafening, that I didn't notice Regulus slide into the seat across from me. It was a good thing that I had been too lazy to get up from the Ravenclaw table; if I hadn't, I wasn't sure how large that Gryffindor fight would be.

"Hullo, Georgie," Regulus said softly with a small smile. I looked up and stopped chewing.

"'I Wegu'us," I answered. I winced at my own disgustingness when a dribble of chewed up oats and yogurt dripped out of my mouth. Regulus's stifled laugh did nothing to make me less embarrassed as I quickly wiped up the offending food.

"I just wanted to say thanks for letting me plan Sirius's birthday," he muttered, quiet enough so only I could hear. I swallowed.

"No. Thank you for getting everything together." As an afterthought, I added, "I would invite you, but-"

"Yeah. I know," he sighed, genuinely sad, "the whole Sirius hating me because I'm a pureblood supremacist thing, not to mention the riot that would ensue because of a Slytherin appearing at a Gryffindor party."

My stomach fell through the floor at his casualness. "Are you really?"

"Really what?" he frowned.

"A pureblood supremacist?"

I was blessed enough by God (I believe in Him, even if Muggle clergy say magic is Satan's work, so don't laugh) to have been given the chance to be born to a hardworking witch and wizard pair who just so happened to be pureblood. I was safe. But my other friends weren't, like Leila, who was a halfblood, or Jardin, who was Muggleborn. His nonchalant manner about his comment brought back the cold reality that this was Regulus Black, heir to the Black family fortune with psychotic, extremist family members whose family motto was '_Toujours pur_'; always pure. Like jeez, how obnoxious can you be about it?

"I don't know...but for you, I'll be anything," he said huskily. He winked, too, and my hand immediately went to my mouth to cover my open mouth.

"I'm kidding," he said quickly, smiling nervously. Nontheless, I could feel the blush creeping up my neck when I got up to leave.

"Um...alright...well," I stammered, "I guess I'll see you 'round?"

Embarassment of his own flashed on his face. It wasn't long before he was pink, too, when what he had just done finally dawned on him.

"Er-yeah. Sorry. See you, Georgie."

I returned to my own House table. It was evident that Remus had been watching Regulus and I, because he had looked back and forth between us warily as I drew closer and Regulus walked further and further away.

"Alright, Georgie?" he asked. I nodded. He stared at me a moment before returning to his eggs and toast, deep in thought.

* * *

Classes seemed to go past in a blur, but that may or may not have been because we all had a party to look forward to. Students who were close enough to either of the four boys gave each other secretive, glances, while others who hadn't been privy to any information were envious and slightly incensed.

"I don't get what the big deal is, anyway," I heard Lily mutter to the Hufflepuff next to her in Herbology. Lily had found her own invitation underneath her pillow earlier this morning and assumed I put it there, but when she had asked through Marlene, I could only give her a no. I myself had no idea about who had placed her invitation in that particular place, but I smiled. The boys were so clever it was maddening.

"It's still cool that you got invited," the Hufflepuff murmured, concentrating on the growling Fanged Geranium in front of her. "I think you should go, Lily."

"Why?" Lily asked. Her tone was more curious than anything, even though she tried to sound as clipped as the dead bud on the table next to her Fanged Geranium. "And give Potter the satisfaction of seeing me having fun at a party that he and his..._other_ friends planned?" She glanced over at me with a caring-too-much-to-be-genuinely-indifferent expression. I blinked and returned to my own Fanged Geranium, which was currently trying to chew up my notes. Irritated, I bopped it on the head.

"Miss Paredes! _Please_ watch yourself around the geranium!" Professor Sprout shouted.

* * *

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Alice squealed later that night. She had dressed in a modest, floral printed dress with point-toed ballet flats. She had put up her hair in a back braided updo and was smiling at Lily.

Lily looked equally as pretty, with a maroon lace dress and black platforms. She was fussing with her unruly hair.

"Quit doing that, it looks fine," Marlene quipped, clip-clopping into the room in a pretty, pastel flower-printed dress and nude heels. Her own hair was up in an extravagant braid courtesy of Jardin, who had left earlier wearing a similarly patterned floral dress and green ballet flats.

Me? I was in Muggle jeans.

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow a dress of mine?" Marlene asked, scrutinizing my outfit with a wrinkled nose. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I'll be dancing. I'm good with my blouse and jeans, but thank you," I told her. I rather liked my Muggle jeans and blouse. The blouse was my mother's, and on her it had been conservative and professional...when _she_ had been fifteen. On me, it was a different story. Though the same height, my mother had always been much more slender than me, so the blouse was more than a little bit (aka inappropriately) tight and the hem of the shirt came an inch or two above my navel. My jeans were fine, though. And my shoes were comfortable wedges I had bought at Harrods this summer; I was pleased to have found an excuse to finally wear them.

"Alright, everyone, let's go!" Marlene announced with a smile. She smacked Lily's hands away from her red hair saying, "It looks fine."

I grabbed my gift for Sirius, who I had begrudgingly decided to forgive. I also found it rather rude when someone went to a party, no matter how casual, without a gift for the celebrant. Out the door I followed the herd of made-up, fresh-smelling Gryffindor models I called my dormmates.

* * *

We arrived at the the second floor Charms corridor and Lily was already impatient.

"Where's the party," she repeated flatly as she read her invitation. She looked up expectantly.

"Do you even know where we're supposed to go, Lily?" Marlene asked. Lily shot her a glare so scathing Marlene looked away so quickly it was as if she had actually been burned.

"You don't verbally and literally ask," I said. "You _think_ it. Watch."

I closed my eyes and thought, _Where's the party?_

As expected, there was a sound of stone being moved across stone. I opened my eyes to hear the other girls' gasps and see their astonished faces when the Room of Requirement door appeared.

I stepped forward to open it for them. Once the door was open, music and the sound of laughter and chatter spilled out into the hallway.

We all filed inside, but what I saw couldn't have surprised me more.

The mirrored walls and fireplace were left alone, but the ceiling had been turned red and the floor gold. Elegant mahogany tables were stacked neatly with food, closed Butterbeer bottles, and a large gold punch bowl filled with blood red juice. There were many people already talking and eating, but here was a large expanse of sparkling gold floor space that was empty. I realized it was because it was a _dance floor_ when I saw the giant record player up on a pedestal. A soft Pink Floyd song played quietly out of the conical speaker. My eyes traveled up and saw five thrones: Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James sat in that order. James saw me and the other girls and raised his Butterbeer bottle to us.

"Welcome to Sirius's fifteenth!"


	20. Goodbye Stranger

A/N: OMG, it's been eons and I gave you a short chapter! I'm so so so so SO sorry! There's just been a lot of stuff going on, but they're finally at the party! Yay! This isn't the only party chapter, though, so hang tight and enjoy!

* * *

_Goodbye Stranger_ by Supertramp

James squinted as I and the others approached; in order to get a better look, he hopped off from his throne and ran towards us. He grinned widely as he saw who we were more closely.

"Georgie!" James said happily, slurring a bit as he threw an arm around me. He pulled me close to him and I could suddenly smell something on his breath that was most definitely _not_ Butterbeer. He spotted the heavy leather jacket in my arms and eyed it curiously.

"What's this?" he asked, but in his obviously inebriated state sounded more like "Wa dish?"

"Sirius's gift," I told him quietly. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Gif? Why? You planned the parteeee! That's enuff ova gif!"

James said this much too loudly for anyone not to hear it. I groaned as I saw Lily narrow her eyes at me. However, she was the only one to find this out, as the other girls had separated to talk and/or eat.

"Shush, you git," I hissed. "Now give it to him before-"

"Is that true?"

_Fuck_. I honestly hated his voice.

"Heeeyyyy Shirius, you dog you!" I really wish James would learn to hold his drink.

Sirius had walked up to the two of us, unannounced. I avoided looking directly at his face and settled on his trainers. "Hullo, Sirius."

I couldn't see his face, but he probably looked beyond confused. "Is that true?" he repeated. "That you planned this?"

I snuck a peek through my eyelashes and saw his wide-eyed, surprised expression. His gray eyes were soft, not at all hard like the first time I'd met him.

"Yeah," I answered curtly. "What's it to you? Does it matter?"

He shook his head, even allowed the left side (my right) of his mouth turn up in a half-smile.

"Not really. I knew it had you-a _female's_ touch to it; it seemed a little too organized for this lot," he gestured to James, "to have figured everything out in a timely manner."

He had said this lightly, with his irritatingly charming half-smile. It was a way to rouse a smile out of me, and unfortunately for him, it wasn't going to work. I blinked.

"Georgieeee hazzz a gif for yoouuu, Shirius!" James announced, throwing the leather jacket at him unceremoniously. Sirius caught it and looked perplexed. Impressed with the quality, he slipped it on. Though it would never reach his ears, I thought that I was glad it fit well, on both his person and his personality.

"You didn't have to get me anything," he said softly, dropping the attempt at getting me to smile at him completely. I shrugged.

"One should always have a gift for the celebrant," I responded, looking at my feet sheepishly.

"Dat's shoooooo deep of you, Georgie! You're shooo shmart!" James grinned, bending a bit to give me a kiss on the mouth. He managed to slip his tongue inside before I shoved him away, embarrassed. I wiped away the saliva when I realized I didn't taste alcohol on his mouth; I just smelled it. I yanked him towards me again.

"You're not even drunk, are you, you wanker," I whispered, no need for questioning because I knew my answer. Being the cheeky bastard he was, James straightened to run his free hand through his hair and winked.

"When close mates are Prefects? 'Course not; wouldn't that set a bad example for the others that are here?" he smiled mischievously, his articulation clear and precise. I punched him in the stomach lightly, and he feigned hurt. He leaned down again to whisper to me.

"Just thought my 'drunkenness' would get you two at peace again, though. Worked, didn't it?"

I opened my mouth to protest before he announced, loudly again, that he needed to use the loo. He left Sirius and I alone, but not without winking conspiratorially again. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Georgie?"

I looked up and saw that Sirius had gotten closer to me. Instinctively I stepped back.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really, really sorry."

_Wait, what?_

"Come again?"

He sighed. "I-I'm sorry. Really. I was way too forward and I had the wrong idea and I completely forgot about how I had treated you before, and I'm just...sorry."

I blinked at him, and allowed a small smile. I was glad I had reduced Sirius Black, a pig of a person, really, to actually say sorry.

"Apology accepted," I said. He broke into a bright grin with his teeth showing and eyes lit up like the room.

"I think we should start over, Georgie. I really have to work on the 'being friends' thing."

He paused, then stuck out his hand. "I'm Sirius. How are you, love?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm Georgie. And also leaving."

He pouted. "No you're not!" Sirius grabbed my wrist as I turned away from him; he pulled me back towards him so that I was up against his chest. His eyes glittered with mischief.

"You look fantastic," he commented, surprisingly looking more at my face than at my blouse.

"Thanks, Sirius," I said. I inhaled deeply, finally able to relax, and noticed he smelled nice. Spicy, but also cold and refreshing.

_Hang on..._


	21. Wasted

A/N: It's been literally forever. Eons, really. I have no excuses, just sincerest apologies. Also, check out my poll on my profile! It just might affect the _whole_ plot of the story! Anyways, enjoy, lovelies. :)

* * *

Wasted (feat. Matthew Koma) by Tiesto

I would have dwelled for an uncommonly long time on that distinctive smell I _knew_ I had smelled somewhere if Sirius hadn't pulled me back to reality.

"Georgie? Are you alright?" he asked, his newfound and oddly genuine-sounding concern evident in his tone. I nodded.

"Train of thought leaving," I muttered. Sirius grinned slyly.

"Am _I_ on that train of thought?"

I must have paled significantly to indicate that_ yes, he had boarded on said train unannounced and it was beginning to rattle me_ because he barked (ha) out a short laugh.

"You do realize I'm just pulling your wand? No need to get your Quidditch jersey in a twist," he said. I pulled a face and stuck my tongue out at him. Lecherous dog.

"Oi! Georgie!" Leila shouted from across the room, looking absolutely wonderful in a burgundy dress and T-strap heels. She walked purposefully over to Sirius and I, and was smiling almost manically.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Oh, by the way, happy birthday, Sirius. This is for you," she said, handing him a vinyl record. I tried to ignore the appreciative onceover he was unabashedly giving my best friend.

"Anyways, I need to steal Georgie for a bit," Leila explained, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder. "Mind?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not at all."

As my best friend pulled me away from him, she quit smiling and narrowed her eyes at me. We stopped near the punch bowl, and Leila crossed her arms.

"You look horrid."

I blinked. "The hell did you just say to me?"

"You're so...under-dressed. I'm pretty sure I can conjure a dress out of the red velvet tablecloth over there that's much nicer than your outfit _now_," Leila teased. I pulled a face.

"But I like my jeans..."

"Well I _don't_, so I'm going to conjure a dress out of that red tablecloth," she said, pointing to said tablecloth underneath the record player. Next thing I knew, she had yanked it out from underneath the record player and had crumpled it a certain way. She proceeded to mutter spells and cast intricate wand waving patterns above it. White strands of light attacked the dress, almost as if it was supposed to form a web.

This went on for about ten minutes (approximately one Jackson 5 song, one Elton John song, and one Beach Boys song) before she held up the tablecloth-turned-dress triumphantly.

"I am not wearing _that_."

"Um, like hell you aren't!" Leila snapped, backing me up into a dark corner of the room.

"Leila, what are you doing?"

Then the bloody Ravenclaw (who acted more like a Gryffindor sometimes) actually yanked my shirt off! My arms immediately went to wrap protectively around my chest.

"_Bloody_-"

"If you don't put on the dress, I'll move," she threatened. I stared up at her defiantly.

"Try me, Kaplan," I hissed.

"Everyone will see how big your boobs are and wonder if you're wearing a push up bra just for Sirius's party," she replied in a singsong voice. I paled.

I didn't want anyone to see me half naked, much less a sizable percentage of Hogwarts. I glared at her as I held my hand out for the dress.

She smiled triumphantly and kissed the top of my head as I begrudgingly yanked it on and shimmied out of my jeans.

"Jesus, Leila, it's like I went shirtless anyway," I complained, attempting to fix the top half of the body hugging dress so that the neckline wouldn't plunge so much...

"What are you talking about, you look stunning..." Leila murmured. She fingered the edge of my dress. "I love this. I should do this for a living."

She eyed my shoes. "Maybe we should make them...black."

At the word, she flicked her wand at my feet, cloaking my wedges in a black shadow. Beatles' music floated from the record player and Leila squealed.

"Let's go dance, now," she said, dragging me to the dance floor.

* * *

I'm not entirely sure at what exact time things started getting out of hand, but I just knew things got out of hand quickly right after my outfit change.

I had lost Leila some time after we had danced.

James, who had faked being drunk, was actually drunk _now_.

"SHE'S GOT ELECTRIC BOOOOTS, A MOHAIR SUIIIIT, YOU KNOW I READ IT IN A MAGAZIIIIIINEEEE," he shouted at the top of his lungs. He stood on his throne and had his red and gold Gryffindor tie wrapped around his head like a headband.

It was quite terrifying, really.

Sirius had disappeared somewhere, probably with some bimbo. A vapid Hufflepuff named Amanda Geoffries, I think. She was the head of _his_ fan club. I thought I had seen Peter leave the party about a half hour ago, and Remus was nowhere to be found.

People were dancing on tables, rather than on the dance floor, and others were snogging in various corners of the room. The record player had been enchanted to fit the mood of the people around it, and it struggled with itself to play either super energetic, popular music or the kind of music that people have playing up in the Astronomy Tower, if you know what I mean.

It was pure havoc, and somehow it managed to only get worse.

I saw _Regulus_.

He looked like a lost puppy, with his eyes wide and all. I hurried to him; because I was glad to see him or to protect him from the wrath of Sirius, wherever he was lurking, I wasn't sure.

His eyes locked on me and widened in (pleasant?) surprise.

"Georgiana! You look..."

"Shut it, Regulus," I muttered. "What are you doing here?!"

He blushed, almost the color of my tablecloth-turned-dress. "I wanted to see how my brother was faring, you know? When he turned 15." He paused to look at the chaos of the room and said loftily, "I have no idea why I thought this room would be full of debauchery."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah...how'd you get the intructions to get here?"

Regulus smiled sheepishly. "Your friend Leila can't keep a secret to save her life." He was looking past me as he said this, and I turned around to see what exactly it was he was staring at.

A familiar someone dressed in a burgundy dress was currently sitting in the lap of a certain creepy, amber-eyed boy I knew. But why couldn't I see their fa-_oh, Merlin's balls-_

"OI! What're _YOU_ doin' here?!"

I turned back to Regulus and saw him pale faced, looking stricken but staring right back at a not-quite-so sober Sirius.


	22. GDFR

A/N: *chanting* Go to the poll in my profile! Go to the poll in my profile! Go to the poll in my profile! It's important! If at least 10 of you don't...well, I'll...I'll...I won't update til then! Ha!

* * *

_GDFR (feat. Sage the Gemini)_ by Flo Rida

They were locked in a staredown for what seemed like ages. Before the two oafs could hurt one another, I stepped in between them.

"No," I said firmly. "Neither of you will ruin this party, especially since your brother," I pointed to Regulus, "helped plan it."

Sirius paled.

I thought it was because he was momentarily suddenly disgusted with himself. I mean, it looked like he was about to get into a fistfight with his brother. I was wrong, though.

He had paled because he had been about to vomit, and had done so right on _me_.

"Oh, Merlin, that's _disgusting_..." Regulus mumbled, holding his nose. On my other side, Sirius lay on the floor like a rag doll.

Leila was _not_ going to like what had happened to her masterpiece.

My eyes began to water, then, and an angry frustration built up in my chest; I didn't even know why I still tried anymore! We went back and forth, in circles, in all the freaking shapes in the world, and I got nowhere with Sirius. Just a couple hours ago, I had given him a leather jacket and forgiven him. Big mistake, really, because I came out here to have a good time, and honestly, I was feeling so attacked right now.

I marched over to the record player and shut it off. All that was left was the sound of laughter and slurred dialogue. The noise finally, finally stopped. I could now hear myself think.

"OI! CAN EVERYONE IN HERE HEAR ME?!"

"'Courshe, 'shpecially shince you're shouting now, Cornish pixshie!" James yelled. People laughed, but at his comment or at him, I couldn't tell; in all honesty, he looked horrid and I was beyond pissed. I rolled my eyes.

"WE ALL NEED TO CLEAR OUT! I HEARD MCGONAGALL WAS PATROLLING THIS CORRIDOR!"

I had heard nothing of the sort. In fact, the boys and I had made sure that McGonagall would be doing no such thing. The Head Girl and Head Boy specifically "assigned themselves" to patrol the second floor corridor tonight, which really meant no patrolling at all since I had seen both of them at this party. I assumed the Room of Requirement had its own forms of security as well, and no one from the outside would know what was going on.

All at once, almost everyone started for the doors. How much noise they made would have _now_ alerted everyone in the castle about the party.

"WAIT!" It was a new voice. I turned and saw that Remus was standing on a table. He had Leila's lipstick all over his mouth and the areas around it, but he looked and sounding so commanding people seemed to ignore this small detail.

"WE NEED TO DO THIS IN AN ORDERLY AND QUIET FASHION!" He shouted. "RAVENCLAWS ON ONE SIDE, HUFFLEPUFFS ON ANOTHER, AND GRYFFINDORS IN THE MIDDLE." Remus paused to let everyone arrange themselves in this manner. "SEVENTH YEARS, CAST QUIETING CHARMS OVER YOUR HOUSEMATES AND LEAVE IN ONE, SINGLE FILE LINE. RAVENCLAWS, HUFFLEPUFFS, AND GRYFFINDORS IN THAT ORDER. THOSE WHO ARE INEBRIATED NEED A SOBER BUDDY TO HELP THEM GET TO THE DORMS WITHOUT CAUSING TOO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Surprisingly, everyone did as they were told. Once the Quieting charms had been cast and drunk people partered with able-bodied ones, people filed out of the Room of Requirement quietly. When everyone left, the only people still here were Lily, Leila, Remus, James, Sirius, Regulus, and I. It was an absolute mess in the Room of Requirement, too.

All sour air between Lily and I seemed to dissipate when she saw me covered in vomit.

"Oh, you fool," she muttered, avoiding my eyes. She conjured a handkerchief and tried to dab at the sick. "Do you need an extra change of clothes?"

"No," I said sheepishly. "Listen, Lil, I'm sorry for shouting at you like that a few days ago..."

She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry 'bout it. We were upset with each other. It happens."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "Just like that? You're just going to let it go?"

Lily shrugged. "I'm over it."

I still didn't believe her. "Are you sure? I put you in your place and you just-"

"Don't push it, Paredes."

I finally relaxed when she grinned as she said this.

"Now, first order of business," she said, "let's clean up this party. Not to say it wasn't fun, but it looks a bit like a dump now."

"Especially with all the trash lying around," I muttered darkly, spotting Sirius out of the corner of my eye. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Save the claws for later, you stupid Gryffindor," she chuckled. "Pretty sure you, Kaplan, Remus and I know a couple domestic cleaning charms."

"And the boys?" I asked, gesturing to Sirius, James, and a once again lost-looking Regulus.

"Sirius and Ja-Potter, we'll deal with later," she paused to bite her lip. "Regulus look so very...lost. Sweet, really. Could you get him to help us?"

I looked at her, because Regulus looked lost only; in no way could he described as sweet. He looked too much like Sirius and much older than he was. And he was a Slytherin that hung around the other bad Slytherins. But then again, that didn't stop me from feeling some kind of comfort around him, so who was I to judge? Besides, he's probably friends with Severus.

Lily gave me a pleading look, and I rolled my eyes.

"OI! Regulus! Get your arse over here!"

He obliged, looking relieved to have something to do.

"Yes?"

"Know any domestic housework spells? We're going to try to clean this dump up," I asked. He blushed slightly.

"Er, not really...we have a House elf at home..."

I heard Leila mutter something along the lines of _of course you do_, but Lily smacked her in the arm before she could say anything else.

"Well then," Lily interrupted, "maybe you could teach him, right, Georgie?"

I turned my head so fast I'm surprised my neck didn't break. "What? Black doesn't need _my_ help-"

But she was already off with Leila and Remus, cleaning one side of the Room of Requirement, leaving me alone with Regulus.

"Great," I muttered. "So, Regulus, when you want to clean tables, you use..."

* * *

"Done!" Lily announced proudly, her red hair now up in a messy bun. Leila and Remus, though not looking at each other, looked exhausted. Regulus looked proud of himself for cleaning somewhat, regardless of the fact that I had trailed after him to nitpick and clean more thoroughly.

"What do we do with those two?" Leila asked, pointing to James and Sirius in the corner. They had fallen asleep when Remus had dragged them over there, one on top of the other.

"I'll wake them up," Remus said quietly. He walked over to the punch bowl and lifted it over the Two Stooges. After a short thought, Remus dumped it over them.

They awoke swearing.

"Moooooooonyyyyyyyy," James moaned, his speech less slurred than before, just drawn out, "whyyyyy?

"Yeah, mate," Sirius grunted. "We were taking a nap!"

"Well, we have to go now," Remus explained gently, running a hand through his sandy hair. "It's beyond late...I heard McGonagall go Peeves to start shouting if he saw one student out of bed."

That got their still somewhat sleepy attention.

"We gotta bolt," James said, heading for the door, yanking Sirius along with him. "Bye, Georgie! Thanks for everything!"

And the door closed. After he cleaned up the leftover punch, Remus followed close behind, but not without sending Lily, Leila, and I a small, awkward wave. Leila blushed profusely when I gave her The Look.

"Don't think I didn't see you two," I said airily. "_Merlin_, you guys were just going at it-"

Her angry shriek cut me off. "What n Eath happened to my masterpiece? Whose sick stain is on it?!"

"Sirius, who else?"

Leila's eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna kill him..."

She marched out the door, and Lily followed her, the reason being that Leila wouldn do no such thing. Not that Lily liked Sirius, but she probably didn't want her to cause a commotion.

I sighed and went to the corner of the room to change. I had just slipped off the dress and put on sweatpants Lily had lent me when I heard someone clear their throat. I felt a warm wave of embarassment wash over my whole body when I turned to see Regulus, still standing at the door. I had totally forgotten about him, he was so quiet.

"I don't get why you're always the one to see me halfway naked," I said dryly, yanking a white shirt on. "Wouldn't Sirius just be beyond jealous if he found out?"

Regulus laughed nervously, and all the way from over here I could his pale face color.

"See ya, Georgie. Thanks, again."

I was about to tell him he could leave when a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey, Regulus? Would you mind if we walked out together?"

* * *

We parted our separate ways when we reached the third flight of stairs. It was beyond awkward, as neither of knew whether we wanted just bid each other goodbye or hug. I think you can guess which one of us decided which.

When I got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, she gave me a lecherous smirk.

"Don't think I didn't see you with the _Slytherin_ Black, young lady," she gloated. "And a _Prefect_-"

"Gold bauble coins."

She swung open for me begrudgingly.

I was careful to tiptoe around the sleeping sixth and seventh years that had fallen to exhaustion in the Common Room, and tiptoed up to the girls' dorms.

Everyone was asleep and still wearing their party dress. As soon as I hit my bed, I was out, too.


	23. What the Hell

A/N: Okay, so, maybe I lied about not updating until the 10 people answer my poll thing...but still do it! Lil' short, too, but hey, what can you do? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

_What the Hell_ by Avril Lavigne

The start of the next day was...well, how _could_ I describe that morning?

At breakfast, I had trudged down in my t-shirt, sweatpants, and slippers. Barely anyone was down, except for the uber judgemental Ravenclaws dressed in Muggle clothes. They shot me looks as I sat alone at the Gryffindor table, but said nothing.

I was staring into the inside of my bowl of berries and cherries when I heard someone slid intp the seat across from me. I looked up and saw-

...Amanda Geoffries?

Like I've mentioned before, Amanda was the head of Sirius's fan club and had probably been with him last night at his party. She was vapid and somewhat of a bimbo, but _mostly_ harmless. Just an overzealous ego booster to Sirius. Yet by the way she was staring me down, blonde hair coiffed and makeup perfect, you'd think I'd just insulted her mother.

I swallowed. "Um, hi, Amanda...how can I help you?"

Her narrowed blue eyes were sharp. "I'm onto you, Paredes."

I blinked. "...what?"

Amanda scoffed. "I said, I'm onto you. Don't they speak English wherever you're from?"

I reddened. I haven't gone into extreme detail about my appearance, but I'm Asian. My parents are, at least. They migrated from the Philippines to England, but send me to school in Scotland. I've never thought to describe to you what I've looked like, besides my height, body, hair, and (typical Asian almond-shaped) eyes, but I am so obviously not Caucasian I'm almost exotic-looking to everyone else. Exotic in the way that a stargazer lily is exotic compared to a white lily (just a different color and origin). Nontheless, I was still surprised at Amanda's horribly racist and blatant discriminatory remark.

"I heard you the first time, Geoffries," I snapped. "I just had to translate what you said from 'Whore' to 'English.' What're you on about, anyway?"

She snorted. "Oh, _I'm_ the whore? I'm not the one crawling all over someone else's boyfriend!"

Amanda didn't answer my question, but I felt a panic rise up in me. Was she talking about Regulus?

"_Whose_ boyfriend?"

"I swear, Paredes, the way McGonagall talks about you makes it seem like you're bright," she sneered. "_My_ boyfriend, of course. He-"

She stopped to look at something past me. She squealed and was running into the arms of-

"_Sirius_?"


	24. Hate to Love You

A/N: So...this is uber long...buuuuut, I hope you enjoy it! PM or leave a review suggesting what I can do about writing a kis-well, you'll see. Read and review, lovelies!

* * *

_Hate to Love You_ by Karmin

_What the Hell was going on?!_

Amanda jumped into Sirius's arms, who caught her. She attacked him with her lips and-

"Ugh, that's disgusting...who even gets up to snog this early?" a voice next to me said. James, looking just as ratchet as me, wore gray Gryffindor sweatpants and a t-shirt. We were matching, really. He didn't have his glasses, either, which made his vision remarkable if he could see Amanda and Sirius going it at. He reached across me to grab the plate of bacon, pouring half of it on his plate. On his other side, he reached for the large bowl of mash and dumped most of that on his plate.

He dug into it slowly.

"James...why are you eating that?"

He looked up at me. "Wha'?"

"That's mash, love," I told him gently, trying hard to ignore the sucking, wet noises coming from Amanda and Sirius. They had sit down a few places away from us, not far enough so that a dreadfully sad, aching feeling rose up in my chest-wait, what?

"An'?" James was giving me an incredulous look. "You wanna figh' me?"

This was usually my comeback, but no one took me seriously. However, this was James Potter, my Quidditch captain and gorgeous, muscular James Potter, we were talking about. I wasn't about to take my chances.

"No," I said, "but-"

James turned away from me to shout at Amanda and Sirius. "Oi! Will you two get a room? It's 7:38 in the bloody morning! I just want to enjoy my breakfast and you two're ready to shag or something!"

They finally, finally, pulled away. Sirius, looking much livelier than before, grinned.

"That's an awesome idea," Amanda cut in, hopping out of his lap and dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"Glad that's over," James muttered. He looked at me. "Georgie, are you alright?"

* * *

In the shower (the _girls_' showers this time, I was careful to check), I took time to mull over what the hell was going on right now.

First, Sirius. He was...ugh! I had no idea how to describe him as of now, just that he was a pig and that I was done with him. Yes. I am done. I am going to love myself; eat healthy, exfoliate, drink lots of water, moisturize. I am done. No more trying to be friends with him, no more vomiting on me, no more teasing me, no more feeling demeaned, no more trying to forgive his mistakes, no more enjoying that smell, no more feeling that strange ache in my chest whenever I see him with someone else-

"Oi! Georgie! Get your arse out of that shower!"

It was Lily. "Just come in and use the other one!"

I pulled the privacy curtains closed before she barged in.

"That's my _favorite_ shower, you know," came her muffled voice as she removed her clothes. I chuckled.

"_This_ one? Right in front of the huge window that everyone near the Black Lake can see into, no less? I bet the mermaids would be scandalized, Ms. Evans!"

She scoffed and turned the water on in the shower next to mine, separated by a wall od marble tile. "I like it because the body wash in that one suds lather the best. The other don't-aw, damnit, I forgot my conditioner. Could you-?"

I stuck my hand out of the shower and into hers, passing my conditioner to her.

"Thanks, Georgie," she said gratefully. "Anyways, did you hear about Amanda Geoffries and Sirius this morning? I heard from a couple third years they were just going at it-"

"I saw it with my own eyes," I cut her off, irritated that the subject I thought I had already solved was once again rearing its ugly head. "Now I want to melon-ball both of them out, it was disgusting."

Lily laughed. "I wasn't finished. Apparently, you were looking at them with the most kicked-puppy look ever and-"

I dropped my loofah. "Excuse me? Who gave you that information?"

"Ja-Potter," she said smugly, quick to correct herself and probably hoping that I didn't notice. I didn't, being too embarassed at James's observation.

I was quiet and didn't answer her, and she started to laugh loudly.

"I knew it! I knew you fancied Sirius!"

I scoffed and ignored the embarrassed blush that ran warmer over my body than the shower water.

"Oh, yeah, of course, you've found out my secret, Lily," I said sarcastically, scrubbing ferociously with my loofah and body wash to get rid of that embarrassed heat, "I have fallen and fallen hard for the bloke that vomited on me last night, his way of thanking me for planning his party."

She was still laughing. "You like him. I know it. And I know a lot of things, Georgie. Ever since I mentioned it, I bet you're still blushing!"

I was speechless, and Lily, not hearing me confirm or deny her statement, started to laugh again.

"Oh, screw _you_, Lily! I just want my conditioner back!"

* * *

After getting out of the shower, I dressed in a t-shirt, Muggle skinny jeans, boots, and the jumper I had worn earlier to Hogsmeade. I was probably going to head to the library for some reading, maybe get a head start on the study guide for the upcoming Charms test. Maybe.

While tidying up my side of the room, I picked up my bag and a vial dropped out. Its silver, mercurial-looking contents slipped around the inside, and I remembered the Cupiditas from weeks ago, when Regulus and I had been partnered together to make it. I had completely forgotten why I had taken it, but maybe...

...do I dare?

I shrugged my shoulders. Hey, why the hell not?

A small sip would suffice.

I took said small sip, then was repulsed by the taste, a mixture of iron and sugar. It tasted nothing like it smelled. I replaced it back in my bag, then headed towards the library, feeling a particular spring in my step.

* * *

I was reading in the very back table of library, out of Madam Pince's sight, when someone slid into the seat next to me.

"Whatcha reading?"

The voice made me jump. I froze, thinking it was-

I looked up, and Regulus was watching me with an intrigued expression. I wasn't sure if I was relieved or disappointed, because the voice was so familiar, but I smiled just the same.

"Something about Animagi. Someone brought it up in class and it interested me."

Total. Bullshit.

In reality, James had slipped me a note into the back pocket of my jeans (ill-disguised as a vulgar smack to my bum, with a few of our older Housemates as witnesses) that said 'Research Animagi.' There had been no other instructions, so I was just reading. I was pleasantly surprised at how interesting the topic was, though.

"Oh?" Regulus said indifferently. He leaned in close, and I could smell his smoked wood scent. I breathed quietly and deeply, trying to smell as much of it as I could. It was soothing.

"What does that say?" Regulus whispered, pointing to a passage in Latin. I leaned in even closer and felt his hair tickle my face. It felt all too familiar and I recoiled.

"I don't know," I chuckled nervously, "I don't speak Latin. The language is deader than Moaning Myrtle."

He chuckled, then turned to look at me.

"You know, Georgie, you're really attractive," he said lightly, smiling an endearing smile. I resisted the urge to pull a face because _he was being really weird(!)_.

"Um, thanks, Regulus?"

He chuckled again. "No, really, you are," he shifted his position to face me, "you're wonderful, actually."

I leaned backwards. What was going on?

"Ever since I tripped over you in Potions when we were put together, you've been interesting to me."

You mean when I tripped you?

"And you've been nothing but understanding, and you don't judge me for my friends or family..."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"And you understood how much Sirius really means to me. I appreciate that."

He was smiling crookedly, and I was still confused.

"You're one of the few girls who likes me for me, and you haven't used me to get to Sirius..."

I _really_ didn't like where this was going...

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, " Regulus was blushing profusely now.

_Hoe don't do it-_

"I...I _really_ like you, Georgie."

_Oh my god._

I opened my mouth to say something, but he beat me to it. He covered it with his own and was now snogging me.

...and I was snogging him _back_?

A million, no, a _billion_ thoughts ran through my mind, all of them shouting and muddled and just sending up red flags everywhere, like _what if we get caught? What if someone sees us? What will people think of us? Of me?! I'm a Prefect!_

But the most prominent thought was, _Merlin, he's a good kisser..._

He paused to remove my jumper, and ended up throwing it carelessly behind me. My mind felt detached from my body as I unconsciously wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips returned to mine. His hands went to my hair, pulling my face closer to his. He nibbled my lip lightly, pulling it a little, even. Regulus started to pepper my neck with light kisses, and my breathing became embarrassingly shallow. He pulled me closer to him by the waist and ran one hand up my torso, stopping to cup my one of my breasts. I didn't know why I didn't stop him, but I didn't have to. When he squeezed, I moaned quietly,

"_Sirius_."

As soon as I realized what I had done, my eyes shot open. I stood up out of the chair so quickly Regulus ripped away from me and my chair screeched across the wooden floor before falling. I yanked my jumper on and got the hell out of there, not turning around once to see his face.

_This was bad. This was really, really, bad._

* * *

I was alone again, by the Black (horribly ironic, I know) Lake. The sky was gray, even though it was only the afternoon. No clouds or sun. Just gray.

Behind me, I heard foliage rustling.

"Who's there?" I said, slowly taking my wand out of my pocket. The rustling increased and-

-out walked a German shepherd?

I tsked and replaced my wand back in pocket. "C'mere, boy."

The surprisingly quiet but huge dog obliged, coming to lay across my lap like he knew me. I loved dogs, and though real ones weren't allowed at Hogwarts, I assumed this one was actually an escaped statue that Tessa Peters, an older Ravenclaw had charmed to 'come to life'. She was a brilliant witch, but rather unfortunate. It had become a business of hers for people to bring her toys and statues and such of their pets back home, and she would charm it so that it would become alive of sorts. She could uncharm them as well, but this is where her misfortune comes in; the owners of the pets would usually lose their pseudo-live companions and would be found by any other professor, who would promptly cast a Petrifying spell and revert the companion back to its toy or statue form. Yet for some reason, one this was done, Tessa couldn't charm the toy or statue back. The dog with me now was probably some poor third year Muggleborn's; no matter. Someone would find it eventually and change it back to an inanimate object. Not me, though. I wanted its company.

As I stroked the dog's back, I thought once more,

_This IS bad. This is really, **really** bad._

How could I do that to Regulus? Freaking moan his brother's name while he's snogging me? Merlin, what the hell is wrong with me?!

Why didn't I stop him?

More questions started to swirl around in my head, filling me with shame (_'You let Regulus touch your boob, you whore!'_) and confusion (_'But why didn't you say anything, though?'_), but German shepherd in my lap suddenly licked my hand. I looked at him, and it almost seemed like he was smiling as he panted.

"Thank you, boy," I said quietly. I thought he needed a name, then.

"How about Hercules?"

The Roman name of the Greek me,the dog was a hero for just sitting here and being a companion.

The dog continued to pant and made no sign of protesting, so I think it liked the name.

I went back to thinking about my shameful deed, continuing to pet Hercules.

Contrary to Lily's belief, I don't think I fancied Sirius. Or Regulus, for that matter. I was going to have to apologize to the latter soon; I was making him believe I reciprocated his feelings, otherwise known as leading him on.

As for Sirius, I think I felt more of a 'I find you more physically attractive than most people' kind of thing than a genuine want or longing for him. After all, Sirius was more physically attractive than most people, so it didn't mean anything, right?

_Right_?

* * *

A/N: **Kronk agreeing with Yzma voice** Riiiiiight... ;)


	25. Know Yourself

_Know Yourself_ by Drake

Hercules the German shepherd left me soon after that, disappearing back into the forest from which he came.

Boys. Can't really count on them to stick around, can you?

I started trekking up towards the castle again when it got cold, trying to sort out all my priorities for when I got there.

* * *

Contrary to what I was expecting, no one was looking at me like I was a freak. In fact, no one was looking at me at all when I went back to the Great Hall. It was already dinner time; no use staring at some late comer while you could be eating.

I found Lily sitting with Remus, James, Marlene, Alice, Jardin, and..._Sirius_. I slid into the empty seat next to Marlene and stared at my plate. It knew exactly what I wanted because a bowl of Greek porridge, composed simply of chicken bits, rice, egg and lemon, appeared. On the side was a piece of rolled pita, stuffed with thin slices of lamb.

"Where've _you_ been, prodigal daughter?" Lily teased, biting daintily into her Yorkshire pudding.

"Library and the Black Lake," I muttered vaguely.

I guess I looked a bit sad and a bit too dejected because she added, "We looked for you before coming to eat, you know," as if that made me upset.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, Lily," I assured her.

_I wonder if Sirius remembers this outfit_, I thought. _It was the same one I had worn to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, when he had asked me_. I realized he had been completely quiet since I arrived as I began to eat my porridge.

"Blimey, when it's _this_ cold?" James asked. He piled more green peas and pearl onions onto his plate as he spoke. "Who kept you company?"

A blush crept up my neck. At the library or at the Black Lake?

"A dog, at the Black Lake," I answered. "But he left me. Can't really count on guys, humans nor animals, to stick around, can you?"

I had said this with so much quiet (and mostly unintended) venom I sounded almost like Severus. Subconsciously, I had voiced my opinion from earlier when Hercules left me; in the process, my words had forced everyone into uncomfortable silence.

After awhile, Remus cleared his throat.

"I have to go, you guys," he said sheepishly. "Leila wants to meet in the library to, uh, talk about yesterday."

I snorted derisively. "Better limit it to _just_ talking or else I'm deducting points from you both."

James, Marlene, Alice, Jardin, and even Lily stifled a laugh. Remus blushed as he stood to leave.

"If either of you have smeared makeup anywhere on either of your bodies, you'll be getting detentions!" I called to his back. He turned around and stuck his tongue at me.

"Bollocks!"

I returned his grin before going back to my porridge.

"We checked for you in the library," Jardin piped up, bringing the conversation back 'round to my disappearance. "One of the second years said you bolted out crying. Is everything alright?"

Had I really been crying? I didn't remember tears. But I avoided Sirius's eyes just in case. And blushed a shade so red I probably matched Lily's hair. No doubt he had seen his brother sometime today. I spooned a bit of porridge into my mouth to stall.

"Yeah. Fine. Just a...sad book in the library," I muttered meekly. Alice stuck out her bottom lip and pouted prettily.

"I know how you feel. Sadness and anger and betrayal on paper sometimes feels so..._real_," she told me. I nodded slowly in agreement.

"Padfoot," James said suddenly, "are you alright? This morning with Amanda you were fine, but when you came back from lunch you seemed ticked."

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I hadn't been the only one to notice Sirius's uncommon silence. I allowed myself a peek at Sirius's face. His hair covered most of it as he moved a pea around on his plate.

"Yeah," Sirius answered in a low voice. "Saw Reg today in the corridor. Talked a bit."

I began to sweat more than Garrett Salzberg, a chunky bloke on Hufflepuff's Quidditch team, during practice. I started to panic. And then...I saw Lily open her mouth.

_Hoe don't do it_, I thought, mentally begging her and hoping she would somehow hear me.

"What did you talk about?" Lily asked.

_Oh my god_.

It was a noble thing she was doing, really, by trying to keep the conversation alive and all. But it was usually Remus who did this. Now that he was gone to 'talk with Leila', all of us felt horribly awkward. It didn't feel...right.

"Not much, really. Talked about how my Uncle Alphard's doing," he grumbled. When everyone except James exchanged confused looks, Sirius added, "One of two relatives of mine that aren't batshit crazy."

"Ah," Marlene said, as if she understood.

And suddenly, a strange feeling came over me. I stopped caring. I felt immensely light and relaxed. But what replaced my anguish and anixety was most likely sheer stupidity.

"Oi, James," I hissed as the rest of the girls began talking about what Jemma wore to the last Hogsmeade trip. "Got a minute?"

He swallowed before speaking. "Maybe after dinner. Why?"

"I want to try something," I said simply. He furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused.

To clarify, I howled like a wolf.


	26. Killing Me Softly

_Killing Me Softly_ by the Fugees

"Did you ever figure out what your Patronus was?"

James and I had excused ourselves from the table. We were now up in Gryffindor Tower and in the common room, alone and free to talk about whatever we wanted.

I shrugged. "It was either a wolfish dog or a doggish wolf."

"No, really," James said. "It's important to know for sure. Here, cast it right now."

I sighed, and recalling my happiest memory, I muttered, "Expecto patronum!"

A mere silhouette of my Patronus appeared. James frowned.

"Georgie, you were so much better about a month ago! What happened?" He paused to ask, "What memory are you _really_ using?"

"Well," I said quietly, "I'm thinking about the time I was Sorted into Gryffindor; I thought about it when I cast my first corporeal Patronus a month ago, too. I was so elated, and when I Owled my parents about it, they were so proud. But right now I guess I'm just not that into it."

James's face softened and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Is it because of what happened today in the library?"

I blushed furiously and fruitlessly hoped James couldn't see it. _Did he mean...?_

"What are you on about? What happened in the library? I don't know what happened in the library, do you?"

He smiled wryly. "I'm talking about the book you read, you little psycho. Is it bothering you that much?"

He thought I was being serious at dinner about the sad book!

"Well, no, James. That's not what was bothering me."

James leaned forward curiously. "Oh? What is it, then? Trouble at home?"

I shook my head.

"No trouble there. It's here. I...well, Regulus...he _kissed_ me."

I expected James to scream at me, maybe go batshit crazy and call me a Slytherin's whore, to tell me I was betraying Sirius's friendship; anything of that nature.

Except...he didn't do any of those things. He actually laughed at me. It kind of hurt my feelings because it bothered me a lot.

"Why on Merlin's green Earth do you find that so funny?!" I demanded, probably even stomping my foot a bit, too. "This is serious, you prat!"

He stopped laughing to catch his breath. "I...I know. I was laughing because I already knew."

"Oh, that's-hang on, _what_?"

James smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...a friend saw you at the library and also saw Regulus disappear in the back with you. Apparently, you ran out after probably two or three minutes." He started to smirk slowly. "Guess I know why now...was he really that bad of a snog, Georgie?"

Embarrassed, I threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Potter!"

James thought he was on a roll. "How does he compare to Sirius, love?"

"_Jameson Charles Potter_!"

* * *

The library was so wonderful when it was quiet.

"Hey, Georgie, do you think you could petition for another Hogsmeade trip soon? The next 'official' one is too far off from when you want to start changing!" came James's loud, obnoxious voice from among the restricted shelves. Madame Pince eyed me judgmentally, probably wondering why I was with James, of all people.

"James, it's almost eight or nine at night, can we finish up?" I moaned, forcing my eyes to stay open.

"Yeah, just give me a bit," he muttered as he passed the table where I lay stationed and half-asleep. "I'm just looking for the-_here we go_!"

"_Would you lower your voice_?!"

"Sorry," James apologized, then actually lowered his voice. "I got too excited-I found the book with recipe for the Animagus potion."

At potion, I suddenly had an epiphany: the _Cupiditas_. _That's_ why I didn't stop Regulus from kissing me. In all, it was consensual and I did enjoy it somewhat, but I normally wouldn't have let it happen.

_It was because of the Cupiditas._

"Fat lot of good it does to someone," I muttered. "Shoutout to Slughorn!"

James plopped down an moldy, decrepit book that held the recipe for the potion. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. How are you going to check that book out anyway? I don't remember you saying we had a professor's permission."

A smug grin on his face, he retrieved a crumpled piece of parchment from the recesses of his robe. On it was Slughorn's signature and consent for James to check out _1,001 Potions that Saved Wizardkind_, the reason being 'supplementary interest'. I looked up at him in disbelief.

"This is _not_ '1,001 Potions that Saved Wizardki'-"

He flipped it over and showed me the ratty cover. _1,001 Potions that Saved Wizardkind._

"Now, my dearest Cornish pixie," James said mischievously, "how about a little light reading tonight?"


	27. Everybody Talks

_Everybody Talks_ by Neon Trees

I woke up in the Gryffindor common room after James's night of 'light reading'. The Animagus potion's moving images had been crude and grotesque, and I was surprised I hadn't had any nightmares about them. I had learned few things: the process of making the potion was time consuming and took at least a month, and that the actual process of becoming an Animagus, however, sounded and looked painful.

"Ugggggggghhhhhh."

On the couch next to me, James gave me a sleepy but smug look. "What?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I am so, _so_ tired, thanks to you, prat."

He pouted at me as put his hands behind his head languidly. "You're like the whiny little sister that I never wanted."

"And you're the second git of a brother I never wanted!"

"Second?" he sounded indignant. "Aren't I the first? I thought Kit was nice!"

Kit, or rather, Christoper, was my older brother by three years. He was tall, had been a Ravenclaw, and had a solid job at St. Mungo's with my mum as of now. He was also just a bit of a prat.

"Well, Kit is like a mix of you and Remus," I said. "Smarter than the both of you combined, actually."

He scowled, then stood up to stretch. "Have no bloody idea what time it is, but I know it's Sunday morning. Coming down for breakfast?"

"Not if Amanda and Sirius are down there. Honestly, what on Earth does he see in her? She's so...well, not plain, but there's so much lost potential with him," I muttered. James gasped.

"What? What happened?" I asked, suddenly alarmed. He began to back away slowly from me.

"No...not you, of all people..."

"What, James?" I asked, irritated now. "What are you on about?"

His eyes were wide and "Do...do you fancy Sirius?"

I froze at his words. Did I?

"No. Yes. Maybe. Maybe not," I said. "Oh...I don't really know, James, please help me! I think I do, but I also think I don't because of Regulus, and I've really hurt Regulus's feelings, but Sirius has hurt mine, and he's off doing whatever, but Regulus is very sweet, he just wants someone to-"

James rubbed his eyes as he told me, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down, woman! I'm not your therapist and as you know, I give awful advice, so don't expect me to help you! Especially since you're one of my close mates and you happen to suddenly fancy Sirius? What am I supposed to do?"

I shut my eyes tightly. "I know, I know. It's all a big jumble in my head right now, like in Pride and Prejudice when Elizabeth suddenly realizes she loves Mr. Darcy, but there's this whole gap that supposed to explain her sudden change in feelings that isn't explained..."

James inquired, "But I thought his housekeeper and Darcy meeting her aunt and uncle changed that?"

What he said shocked me before I could say anything for a while. "You've read Pride and Prejudice?" I almost shouted incredulously. James suddenly became quite interested in an undone thread in the red couch he lay upon.

"Maybe," he uttered nonchalantly; his eyes became glassy. "I saw Lily read it once in third year. When she finished, she wouldn't shut up about how amazing Jane Austen is and how her work is still relevant...and being the little whipped dandy I am, I wanted to know what she was talking about. So I read it...and kind of liked it. Lily was right."

"Awww, James!" I cooed with a smug grin. He reddened.

"She loathes me but I really, really like her, and I'm set on getting her to come around," he added. When he realized I wasn't going to stop grinning, he threatenedd me lowly: "So if you tell her, I'm telling Sirius."

I stopped smiling. "You wouldn't."

"Did I stutter?"

* * *

I ended up not going to breakfast. I had popped into the shower around nine and was continuing to read _1,001 Potions that Saved Wizardkind_ in bed when a tapping interrupted my in-depth reading of Cupiditas. I was surprised it had been included at all, but apparently, it had saved one of the last remaining mermaid kingdoms in the War of the Rose Corals in 1467. I looked up and saw one of the tawny school owls at my windowsill.

"What the..." I muttered as I opened up said window. The owl had a roll of parchment tied to its leg and dutifully extended it to my hand. I untied it and sent it off with a spare owl treat.

I was confused as to who would be sending me things not during mail time, so I unrolled the parchment bit carefully.

_I'm so, so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?_

_-R_

I snorted. "Forgive _him_? Oh, that poor, stupid prat, he has no idea it's the complete opposite."

"What's the complete opposite?"

I turned to see Lily dressed in a t-shirt and the standard House sweatpants. Seeing her made me think of James reading Pride and Prejudice and I suddenly giggled.

"Georgie, are you alright? What's so funny?" she asked, visibly concerned. Her eyebrows bunched up and her eyes were shrewd and narrow. "I haven't seen you since yesterday night."

"James and I had to do research for Slughorn," I answered, pulling the lie out of hat. "He had a question during his period about something and Slughorn wanted me to help."

Lily didn't look at all convinced, but dropped the subject when she saw the piece of rolled parchment in my hand.

"Oooh," she cooed teasingly, grateful for the change in topic. "Love letter?"

"Er..."

She made a grab for it, and I quickly snatched my hand away before it was successful.

Lily laughed. "Who's it from? Sirius?"

I blushed because it was't, but she thought I blushed because it was.

"Oh, I'm just pullng you wand, Georgie. I'll let you fantasize about him as you read it."

I shot her a sarcastic smile (which probably looked more like a grimace, to be completely honest) and she laughed again and left me alone. I looked at the parchment again and bit my lip.

Suddenly,_ I'm so, so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?_ disappeared. In their place came:

_Did you get this? The owl didn't come back to my room, so you should have this._

I gasped quietly. Enchanted parchment was made easily, but I hadn't realized how easily. I hopped back into my bed and grabbed a quill from my bedside table.

_I've got it_, I wrote, but not entirely sure how to make sure it got 'sent' to Regulus. This problem was solved when the ink disappeared. Nothing came back for a few moments, and then:

_Good. Oh, Georgie, I'm so sorry. I hope your opinion of me hasn't changed or been tainted._

It disappeared after I read it, and I quickly jotted down _No, it's alright. I'm the one who's sorry. I've led you to believe that I reciprocated your feelings. Though I'm flattered, I-_

How did I want to phrase this? That I had a humongous-as-James's-ego crush on his brother, despite Regulus's stellar snogging skills?

-_am in no position to allow myself to distract someone else from school and schoolwork. I should not have let this go on for too long_, I finished somewhat awkwardly.

Once the ink dried, my words disappeared. The reply took longer this time, even though it contained few words.

_I understand._

Immense guilt weighed into my chest. What I told him wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the real reason, either.

_How about this_, I scribbled. _Next Hogsmeade trip, just you and I at the Three Broomsticks. Maybe we could pop by the new bakery, as well?_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_I would be happy to accompany you : )_


	28. I Wanna Go

_I Wanna Go_ by Britney Spears

Monday, to say the least, was extremely awkward. Potions was the worst.

I still sat next to Regulus. Since our impromptu and not entirely unwanted snog in the library that I ditched, I found myself scooting my chair away from him, but looking at him more. Granted, Sirius was still prettier than me AND his brother, but the relative of someone you fancy a lot is quite interesting to look at (through my peripheral vision, of course).

The hard line of his jaw and the ghostly paleness of his skin seemed to go together, but the icy blue eyes and dark half moons underneath them did not...

"Miss Paredes!"

"Hmm? Yes, Professor?" I answered, embarrassed to even have been caught not paying attention in class.

"Were you just admiring the countenance of your partner Mr. Black?" he said good-naturedly. My whole class tittered, but Regulus looked alarmed. Though trying to lighten the mood, Slughorn had no idea he had been spot on.

"And dismiss your own as you told us the wonders of-" I glanced down at Regulus's notes to see what Slughorn had been lecturing on, "-poisons? I would think not."

It was weaker than a cup of hot water whose teabag had been steeped in it for less than thirty seconds, but the attempted humor came across as equally good-natured as Slughorn's first inquiry. My class laughed fully this time, including Slughorn.

"Oh, Georgiana, you bring so much to my class," he chuckled. "Anyways, the first way you must neutralize Giant's breath is..."

"Nice save," Regulus uttered out of the corner of his mouth. "I knew I wasn't the only one who noticed that."

I shrugged, even though I felt the unwelcome heat of a blush color my cheeks.

"Screw me," I said without thinking.

He bit his lip to keep from barking out a laugh, then lowered his voice so that only I could hear:

"_If you insist_."

* * *

"Hullo, Georgie."

I jolted at the sound of his voice, and immediately regretted it. The suddenness of the movement almost caused my American style macaroni and cheese with bacon to turn over.

"Hullo, Sirius," I said quietly, disliking how much faster my heart beat now that he was here. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having your presence in my company?"

"Nothing is owed," he said slowly, confused by the way I was speaking. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

I swear I almost stopped breathing, but I'm not entirely sure why. "Ask away."

Sirius looked unsure of what to say, opening and closing his mouth. He would start sentences, then close his mouth to think better of them, and I waited in anxious anticipation. Finally, he settled on his next words:

"Could I have a bite of what you're eating?"

..._what_?

"What?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, a bit awkward to ask, but I was watching you eat and it looks absolutely great."

I stomped down all my hopes and said, "Yeah. Sure." And before he could grab his own fork, I shoveled a bit of my food onto my fork and popped it into his open mouth.

Sirius look surprised, but because of what I did or because of the flavor of the food, I wasn't sure. Nonetheless, he chewed, swallowed, and smiled.

"That is great, whatever it is. Elbow pasta and cheese with cheap bacon? The Americans are _geniuses_."

He was about to swipe at the corner of his mouth with his sleeve when I beat him to it with a napkin.

"I've got it, you dog," I muttered softly, wiping away the bit of bacon. Something in his expression softened, and we were just looking at each other.

….before Sirius cleared his throat and single-handedly ruined it. Props, mate.

"Anyways," he chuckled nervously. "On a more serious note, I have a real question that could quite possibly save everyone a huge headache."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I need helping breaking up with Amanda."


	29. Research

_Research_ (feat. Ariana Grande) by Big Sean

"So suddenly?"

I tried to keep my voice nonchalant. Really, I did, but when the person you fancy asks you for your help on how to break up with the person they're with, you're bound to get a bit excited.

"See, _that's_ the thing. I barely know who she is, but we've already shagged, so-"

He winced when he realized he'd said too much.

"That was horrible. I'm sorry. I forget you're a girl sometimes."

_I forget you're a girl sometimes..._

I faked a smile, even though my chest ached. "No, go on."

He did, but I wasn't really listening; I was thinking.

This is exactly why, in the first place, I kept myself from fancying him. He was a handsome, charismatic, and sexual teenage boy. He wanted what he wanted, and he got it when he wanted it. Whatever that 'it' was. This was Sirius Black. It was silly of me to think that he'd be anything else, much less someone who would reciprocate my feelings.

"...so, yeah. What do you think I should do?"

"Well," I said, "let her down easy and privately. You nor I have any idea how big a scene she'll make."

He bit his lip. "What should I _say_ though?"

I shrugged. "The truth, I guess? Why you're breaking up with her?"

Sirius colored and said hotly, "Tell her we have to break up because I fancy someone else and it's killing me not to be with that person?

What?!

"Who, Sirius?" I asked quietly, hoping that my voice didn't sound too breathless. My conscience started to shout at me, saying Didn't you just tell yourself that it can never happen?

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

I nodded, my heart racing in my chest.

He leaned in quite close to me in order to whisper in my ear. I could smell him, he smelled delicious. Spicy, but also cold and refreshing.

"There's this girl in my Charms class. Her name's Gwenyvere Marvell, and quite possibly the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

* * *

It was already early evening. Classes had ended an hour or so ago and dinner was set to start soon, but I didn't feel like eating.

"Lily?"

She looked up from her book. "Yes?"

"I don't fancy Sirius."

She scoffed, adjusting her reading glasses-that-she-only-uses-at-night smartly before saying, "Of course you do, silly. _Everyone_ does."

I flopped onto my bed. "No, I actually don't. He was asking me for advice on how to break up with Amanda because he fancies someone else."

Lily took off her glasses and padded over to my bed. She sat down next to me.

"Well," Lily sighed, "what did you honestly expect, love?"

* * *

A/N: LOL This slag keeps bloke-hopping! Won't she _ever_ make up her mind?


	30. Latch

A/N: Can we just take a moment to appreciate all the people who take the time to review? I love that so much, because it makes me feel all bubbly inside. Not only you guys, but the people who follow and favorite this story, or even just read it. Over 15,000 people have read this story, and I think that's freaking great. This chapter is dedicated to you all.

* * *

_Latch (feat. Sam Smith) (Mozambo Remix)_ by Disclosure

Lily had caught some kind of stomach flu from the food she ate last night (serves her right for eating the haggis) and decided not to come to class at all, including our favorite class Transfiguration. I thought I was going to enjoy some time alone when James pulled up the seat, spun it around so his chest leaned against the back of the chair, and grinned maniacally at me when I nearly snarled at him.

"Hullo, my favorite Cornish pixie," he cooed. "Where is my darling Lily-flower?"

"Sick. Ate something off last night."

James was suddenly alert. "Why? What happened? What food? Was it tampered with? Was there poison?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, you twit. The idiot ate a bit of haggis and the part she bit into wasn't as cooked as the rest. She's got salmonella, and has asked me to take notes for her in all classes. So if you wouldn't mind, James, I have to do just that."

He backed off and sat quietly in his seat. After a little bit, he leaned in towards me again.

"Do you still fancy Sirius?"

I sighed. "As a matter of fact, I _don't_, beca-"

"Hang on, you _don't_?" James sounded more concerned than he should. "But-"

I'd had enough. "But _what_, James!"

"_PAREDES_!"

Embarassed heat washed over my ears, my face, and my neck. "...yes, Professor McGonagall?"

She was looking at me as if she wanted to swallow me whole. "What seems to have your full attention? Obviously not my lesson, I presume; otherwise, you wouldn't be speaking to Mr. Potter."

I bit my lip and tried not to look the Dragon (or Cat?) Lady in the eye. "He keeps bugging me about Lily, Professor. I didn't mean to shout out."

My classmates tittered, and James looked pleased with himself. McGonagall pressed her lips into a thin line before saying, "Wipe that smirk off your face, Potter; 5 points from Gryffindor for interrupting class."

I groaned.

"What was that, Paredes?"

I blushed once more. "Nothing, Professor."

She shifted her narrowed eyes to look at me sideways. "That's what I thought. It makes no sense that you would have to say anything when you were _not_ the one I took points from."

"Professor!" James protested, the smirk finally wiped from his countenance.

* * *

"But..._why_?" James asked when we left our Transfiguration class. We were headed towards lunch, now.

"Why _what_?" I muttered. Weaving my way through the Hogwarts crowd was difficult enough; I ddin't need James's chatty arse bothering me as I did it.

"Why don't you fancy Sirius anymore?" he replied. This caught the attention of several peers who turned in our direction, vaguely interested.

"I _don't_," I said forcefully, hoping to stomp out any other eavesdroppers' interest. "I _won't_, and _I never will_. I honestly have _no idea_ where you got that notion. Did you manage to pull it out of your bum, James?"

Those who were still listening finally turned away. Some even chuckled at my smart comment.

But James wasn't having it. "Would you quit being a garden gnome and beating around the enchanted azalea bush, Georgie? This is impor-"

"James!" I sighed, exasperated and even quickening my speed as we drew closer to the Great Hall. "This is quite possibly the _most_ inopportune moment for you to be interrogating me on this! And why do you give an owl's hoot about it, anyway?"

He stopped in the middle of the corridor.

I groaned. "You're acting like a child."

He ignored me and stood staunchly as he shouted, "MY BEST MATE FANCIES MY OTHER BEST MATE!"

I _swear_ my heart almost stopped.

There were laughs, shouts of, "Who?" and "Who said that?"

"James," I hissed. "_Lower your voice_."

But he was on a roll. "ONE WON'T TELL ME WHY!"

"Jameson Charles Potter, one more word and I'll-"

"BUT I'M THINKING ONE THINKS THAT THE OTHER IS FIT ENOUGH TO SHA-BLOODY HELL!"

I had kneed him in the balls. That's all there is to say.

The mighty, obnoxious James Potter crumpled forward into a ball himself. He whispered in agony, "What if I don't ever get to have children, Georgie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Some will survive. Now get up before I decide to injure the remaining few."

* * *

It was just James, Remus, and I at lunch until Leila decided to join us.

"Hullo, everyone!" she sang happily, sliding into the seat beside Remus. James noticed the way Remus's cheeks pinkened and snorted.

"Hiya, Lee," James said through a smug mouthful of food. Leila wrinkled her nose at both the nickname and James's lack of manners, and slid her left hand under the table. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing when her expression didn't change.

"Where's Lily?" my best friend asked, resting her chin in her right hand. Remus suddenly began to cough, pounding on his own chest violently until his throat cleared.

"Remus, are you alright?" I asked. "You need a lozenge?"

He shook his head shakily, but his face was still red.

I continued. "Lily's sick. Idiot ate a bit of accidentally uncooked haggis and it didn't sit we-"

Remus began to cough again.

"P-please, excuse me," he muttered, hastily getting out of his seat. I saw Leila's left hand fall to the bench, and I was on her faster than a fly to honey as soon as Remus had left.

"What were you doing to him under the table, Leila?"

She ignored my question and said, "You owe me, now, Potter, for getting him out of your hair like that."

James was laughing his arse off. "_You_ are absolutely brilliant!"

"What did you do?!"

Leila finally looked at me. Her words were casual. "I was touching him."

My eyes widened. "Touch-"

She snorted at my facial expression. "No, not like that, you dirty Gryffinwhore-"

James punctuated this with a guffaw and I narrowed my eyes at her, even though I knew she was only teasing. "I was holding his hand. The other day in the library-"

"-when you guys were 'talking'?" I interjected, using air quotes to punctuate 'talking'. She stuck her tongue out at me before continuing.

"-he told me that he's always felt...safe...when someone would do that."

The idea was quite sweet. But-

"That's innocent, though. Why'd he cough the _second_ time?"

Leila's eyes twinkled. "I may or may not have moved my hand somewhere else-"

"Oh, Merlin," I groaned. "Spare me, you Ravenbawd*."

She laughed harder and louder than James. "Because _you're_ a saint," she teased, going on in a low whisper. "Don't think I haven't heard about you and the Black brothers. And not telling me first!"

"_Heard_?" my voice had dropped to a pained whimper. "From _who_?"

She stopped smiling, realizing that I was worried about what people would say about me. She knew it didn't affect me personally and I couldn't care less about the talk, but certain types of talk would affect my relationships with other people.

"Only Severus knows, but that's because Regulus wouldn't stop pacing in their common room. Sev got irritated and guessed it was something about a girl," Leila explained. "Wasn't really surprised that the girl was you."

_Oh_.

Leila turned away from me, trying to shift the conversation away from me as well. "So what do _I_ get in return for shooing away your best mate?"

James smiled. "Just remember that you have a perpetual IOU from me."

My best mate grinned widely. "I'll keep that in mind. And I'll stick around for whatever secrets you two numbskulls are about to divulge to each other."

"She doesn't fancy Sirius anymore, and I want to know why," James blurted out. Leila squealed loudly.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She stopped. "But, 'not anymore'? _Why_?"

"That's what _I_ want to know!"

"Would you two quit talking about as if I'm not here?!" I cut in. The two idiots I called best mates turned to me. I unconsciously chewed on my lip before thinking of an answer.

"He's...so much. Almost too much to handle. He's so complicated, so difficult to understand. One day he's calling me a slag, but in another he'll be apologizing and trying to be my friend. And he can't choose one person to stay with, and he's so oblivious to peoples' feelings! Just yesterday Sirius asked me on advice to break up with Amanda so he could start flirting with Gwenyvere Marvell, whoever the hell she is..."

I was proud of myself for not crying; for one, that was weak AF, and two, there was no reason to cry. I myself had already accepted my defeat in the Game of Fancying Sirius Black.

"_Gwen_?" Leila said in a small voice. "She's in the year above and in my House. I think she's-"

James cut her off. "But you two would be perfect."

I snorted derisively. "What _are_ you smoking?"

"Guys, I think-"

"-because he's such an indecisive, hotheaded egomaniac, and you'd be there to calm him down, to bring him down to earth," James continued. He sounded almost desperate. "He's been through so much, and even though I'm his best mate and am compassionate to the T, there are some things he just gets so intensely angry about, or intensely sad, and I can't help him. But you can. Because you're usually so gentle, and you're strong for other people-"

"GUYS!"

James stopped his heartfelt speech and the both of us turned to an exasperated Leila.

"Finally! What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted-" Leila paused to glare at James, "-was that Gwenyvere isn't interested in Sirius. She won't be, _ever_, so his efforts shouldn't be wasted."

Well _that_ was news that was neither unwelcome nor welcome. "Oh? Why is that?"

Leila shifted in her seat awkwardly. "She, uh, _plays for the other team_."

James wrinkled his nose.

"Do you mean she plays for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team even though she's a Ravenclaw? Isn't that not allowed?"

* * *

A/N: *bawd is another word for prostitute, or any other woman who accepts payment for sexual activity. I was /trying/ to be funny by using that in a sense similar to Gryffin_whore_, so hopefully makes sense, LOL. Hope you enjoyed it, and if possible, don't forget to leave a review! :)


	31. I Know How to Say

_I Know How_ _to Say_ by 3OH!3

After Leila had explained what that phrase meant to James, I asked her how she knew. She blushed.

"Near the end of last year, Gwen was cleaning out her rubbish bin and some of it trailed into our room. I saw old letters from someone named Evangeline on the floor, and I started to read them. I...I thought they were from her sister or something..." she trailed off, embarrassed. "Gwen had a laugh, but I was mortified; the letters were so passionate, so beautiful; I felt as if I'd intruded on their relationship."

Of course, what happens at lunch stays at lunch. All of us agreed to keep this a secret, one reason being that we weren't sure if a lot of other people knew about Gwen and we wanted to keep her private life private, and another being that James and Leila wanted to see Sirius squirm and find out for himself. It didn't stop him from trying, though.

"Oh, Merlin," Marlene commented when she saw Sirius trying to chat up one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen during our free period in the library. "Gwen's not an idiot!"

"Merlin, _that's_ Gwenyvere Marvell?" I muttered, remembering to lock in my jaw to keep it from going slack just by staring at her. "She's gorgeous!"

Truly. She had an intriguing face; it was heart-shaped, but with an elegantly feminine square jaw. Gwen's skin was flawless; unscarred and fair, there was not a blemish in sight. Her eyes were a deep, vivid blue that would rival her House colors, and her pink lips were down turned in a full pout as she listened to Sirius speak. Her hair was unbrushed; on anyone else it was a rat's nest, but on her, it looked like perfectly wild shag hair. And her being in Ravenclaw meant she had as much brains as she did looks.

She was truly a Marvell (pun intended).

"No, sorry," she suddenly interrupted Sirius. Even her _voice_ was perfect!

As expected, Sirius was perplexed. "Oh?"

He sounded more confused than hurt.

"Yeah, I don't swing _that_ way," Gwen explained casually. "You're fit and all, but I'm not that kind of girl. Good luck on finding a Hogsmeade date, though."

I allowed myself to glance up, just to see that Sirius looked like a kicked puppy, complete with big sad eyes and a hanging head. I almost giggled in spite of myself.

"Oh. Thanks," he said, obviously dejected.

"But there is one thing..." Gwen added as an after thought. Sirius looked up hopefully.

Her eyes roved around the rest of the library. I had returned to my work, but I could feel her eyes finally settle on me. Did she know I had fancied him? Was she going to tell him that?

"I really, really, hate to be that person, Sirius, but you've probably done this loads of times, so I don't think you'll mind if I ask who's that?"

"Marlene?"

"No, I know her already, she's my friend. But the girl across from her. The exotic one."

"_Georgie_?!" I ignored his tone, confusion than bordered incredulity.

Gwen giggled girlishly. It sounded like tinkling bells. "Yeah. Her. She might be a little young for me, because I usually date in my year and/or above, but just tell her that if she needs comfort, Gwenny Marvell will be there for her, yeah?"

She flounced off and left the library, leaving a trail that smelled like lilies and vanilla.

Marlene and Leila were laughing at my and Sirius's expressions when they noticed both of our faces.

I barely choked out words. "Did...she just..."

"Offer you an indirect booty call and tell Sirius to tell you? Maybe," Marlene giggled. "Got to her give her props, though, that was smooth as clotted cream."

* * *

"What's up with _you_?"

I turned away from Slughorn's lecture to see Regulus staring at me. He did not look at all like himself, tall and stately and regal. Instead, he looked small and timid, like a child. It was terrifyingly endearing.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You've just been..._grinning_," he said, then quickly added, "not that it looks bad, you look fantastic when you do-" he started to blush when he thought he was messing up, "-it's just, you look so..._happy_. I've never seen you so content in all the time we've been in this class together."

I had relaxed my facial muscles and found that they ached, indicating that I _had_ been smiling hard. At his words, a small smile began to tug at the corners of my mouth again.

"Oh? Is it a problem?"

I even dared to lean in closer to him as I said this.

A pale pink blush swept upon the mighty Regulus's fair cheeks. "N-n-no, I really like it, actually. I think you look bea-"

"I'm tired of your seating arrangements. Let's change things up today," Slughorn suddenly announced, sounding duller than usual. Probably because his favorite ruby gem in the crown of the Slug Club, Lily Evans, was absent. Poor Sluggy. "I would like you to sit at a table with someone from your own house."

There were murmurs of pleased assent, and Regulus stood to leave. He looked forlorn as he headed towards the other Slytherins. I would have moved, too, had the devil himself not taken his brother's place as quickly as it had been emptied.

"Hullo, Georgie," Sirius said languidly. He propped up his head in his right hand and looked at me with a sleepy grin.

I could see malcontent in those mischievous gray eyes, and found myself wanting to be looking at ice blue ones instead.


	32. Bad Blood

_Bad Blood_ by Taylor Swift

I ignored him. I had no idea why the idiot thought this was such a great idea, especially since I 1) thought I was over him (except he didn't know that) and 2) had heard him in the library talking to Gwen about me. Just _remembering_ his incredulous tone filled me with embarrassment.

"Now, with your new partners, we'll be working on a quick little potion that shouldn't take more than a half hour to complete," Slughorn droned glumly. "It's almost a watered down version of Veritaserum. It's called Prahsinaserum*. Rather than the drinker speaking the truth, she or he will just speak whatever comes to mind; it is not necessarily the truth that they speak."

I flipped quickly to the page where the Prahsinaserum would be and stopped.

"You start looking at instructions. I'll gather the ingredients," I mumbled, looking down to avoid his eyes.

"Alright, love," Sirius purred leisurely.

I walked over to the cabinets and opened a few, searching for silver pixie tongues and dried fairy brains. Lace butterfly wings were the next on the list, as were the dried eyes of an albino turtle and the-

"Shit," I swore softly. Of course I couldn't reach the powdered mermaid teeth, which was probably the most important ingredient.

"I've got you," a deep, soft voice said from behind me. I turned, startled, but was relieved to find it was only Regulus. He had a strange look in his eyes as he reached for the jar filled with the pearly hued powder, never breaking his gaze even as he handed it to me.

"We haven't got all day," I heard Severus drawl. Regulus cleared his throat and left. Severus nodded his head respectfully when he caught my eye, and I thought I was going mad when I thought I saw him smirk, too.

When I returned to the table, Sirius was looking at the instructions for the Prahsinaserum like I had asked him. Not like I actually intended for him to help me.

"Budge over. I'm making this by myself," I told him. He looked at me, surprised.

"Are you sure, love?" he purred in his deep voice.

I fought off the urge to roll my eyes; I noticed that I'd been doing it so much, I wouldn't be surprised if my eyes rolled out of my head.

"100%. Now leave me be," I commanded. Thinking I was just messing around, he held up his hands in surrender, smiling, and left me space to work.

I had to scrape the scales of the lace butterfly wings into the cauldron first, then stir clockwise twice. As I did so, Sirius thought he could talk to me, maybe distract me enough so I would look at him.

"You looked happier earlier. Now you look grumpy. What's wrong?"

I said nothing. The next ingredient was Tigerroot seeds, which I added whole. The cauldron puffed as I did, and turned a pale yellow.

"Did my brother say something to you over there?"

I stirred the cauldron counterclockwise three times before adding the sliced halves of albino turtle eyes.

"You've been ignoring me, and James won't admit that you have. Did _I_ say something to you?"

I must've glanced up at him, because he thought he was right. Technically, he was, but I didn't want to let him know that.

Thinking he'd found the pot of gold, Sirius said, "What did I _do_?"

My silence continued, and I added ten grams of the powdered mermaid teeth, stirring quickly until dissolved.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did. I miss talking to you."

I scoffed before I could stop myself. It'd been, what, less than a day when I'd started to avoid him? Not even 24 hours?

The source of my annoyance was now excited that he'd elicited a reaction from me.

"No, really, I do! You understand me."

Before I added the silver pixie tongues, I stopped. They were very pretty, and from far away, looked like triangle shaped shards of glass covered in glitter. Up close, though, the sharp papillae on the edge was prominent, and the tongues were blackened in some places. A small smile came to my mouth when I thought that the tongues were like Sirius; beautiful and shiny from far away, but imperfect and false up close. Not to mention the toxicity of actually consuming one.

I shook the container of the tongues into the cauldron and stirred until the Prahsinaserum was clear as water.

"Here. Keep stirring until I come back. I'm putting the extra ingredients away."

When I returned, Sirius had pressed his mouth into a hard line as he stirred the cauldron.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, confused by his expression. He looked pained.

"Sirius, what did you _do_? Tell me!"

When he opened his mouth to speak, it was quiet but rapid.

"You told me to stir it slowly but I didn't because I was frustrated that you wouldn't pay attention to me and everyone pays attention to me especially girls and for awhile _especially_ you so I stirred the Prahsinaserum really really really really fast and a bit of it got into my mouth and I accidentally swallowed it and now I can't stop speaking my mind-"

"Stop!" I told him, irritated. "You're so _childish_, Sirius, I can't believe you!"

He looked shamed well enough. "I'm sorry, but I don't think this would have happened if you'd have paid attention to me-

"You say that as if it's suddenly _my_ fault!" I said, sounding more defensive than I meant to.

"It kind of is because if you had, I wouldn't have felt sad and it wouldn't have evolved into anger," he responded quietly.

"Why do you care so much anyway? It's not like I fancy you _anymore_," I muttered, trying to rub the headache out of the bridge of my nose. But when I realized what I had said, I promptly clapped my hands to my mouth, shocked.

"_Anymore_? What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius tried to sound offended. Emphasis on tried, because he sounded more curious and surprised than anything else.

"Nevermind. Drop it."

"No! I wanna know!"

"No, Sirius," I said quietly. "No _means_ no."

But the damn prat wouldn't quit. "So I _did_ do something to you! I never thought I'd get you to fancy me in a million years!"

I scoffed. "Damn straight."

_But he kept on going!_ "-because I'd always notice you at places even before James pointed you out when he was talking about his friend 'the Seeker' and I'd always thought you were so pretty even though you looked so bored or when you were scowling and when you ate with us in the kitchens that one time in the beginning of the year I couldn't stop looking at you because I couldn't believe you were actually there and when you accidentally used our showers I couldn't stop thinking about what you looked like underneath that towel and when you left your bath products I loved the way your perfume smelled and almost kept the bottle and remember that one row we had? Well I wasn't really mad at you for stealing James and I didn't mean it when I called you a slag I just wanted to get a reaction from you I was actually mad because I don't know how to express myself like right now and you're really gorgeous when you look at me with disdain like right now even though it kind of bothers me and gives me this weird ache in my chest like I've offended a goddess and she's taken my heart as payment-"

It was his turn to hastily cover his mouth, even though the damage had already been done.

"Professor? I think Sirius might've ingested some faulty Prahsinaserum. How long do you think it will last?"

* * *

A/N: Oh shooooot! Anyways, 'prahsina' is the (Google Translate) Latin for 'orate', thus Prahsinaserum is an orator serum.


	33. Love Me Harder

_Love Me Harder (feat. The Weeknd)_ by Ariana Grande

I was pretty sure the Prahsinaserum was only second rate version of something Lily would have produced, but it seemed to get Sluggy out of his depressed funk well enough.

"This...this is wonderful," Slughorn said. He looked to be almost crying when he poured some of it into a vial. "Not faulty at _all_. If young Mr. Black truly has ingested only a small amount, the effects should last only three hours."

"Three _hours_?! But Professor, don't you have something to reverse the effects? Or get rid of them altogether?" I was obviously frantic now.

"Why do you sound so upset, dear? Three hours is hardly a long time to be speaking one's mind; we do it all the time!"

"But most of it is voluntary, Professor..."

He gave it a thought. "True, but the amount in this vile is enough to make a person speak silly for three _days_." Slughorn patted my shoulder kindly. "Just be glad that he consumed the amount he did."

* * *

To prevent Sirius from saying anything all of us would regret, I told him to write whatever he liked on parchment with a quill. Knowing he hated writing mere class notes assured me that his answers would be mostly monosyllabic, four to five worded sentences at most.

It was a good thing, too. I didn't really want to be the one to have to explain (rather awkwardly, I might add) what happened in Potions to everyone else during dinner.

Remus and James thought it was hysterical, though.

"Oi, Padfoot; heard you talked to Gwen during the free period today," James sing-songed, knowing that the awkward memory would elicit some response from his best mate. Sirius turned a pale pink but said nothing. Didn't even dare to touch his parchment and quill.

"And I heard she had nothing to say that would please _you_," Remus teased. Then he gave me a sideways glance. "What she did say has the _potential_ to please you, though."

"Merlin," Marlene whispered, absolutely gobsmacked. "Did Remus Lupin just make a dirty joke?"

"Oh, stop," I mumbled, nudging him in the shoulder. "I was flattered, because I'm not usually anyone's type-"

"But now you're everyone's type," James laughed, waggling his eyebrows suggestively in Sirius's direction. I stopped smiling and narrowed my eyes at James, hoping he would understand that I didn't fancy him anymore, despite his own ideas.

"I wasn't really surprised; sometime around mid-fourth year a bunch of blokes started to think Georgie was attractive. I remember Kit having to beat everyone off with a stick that year. Felicity Jenkins was filling me in on everything then," Sirius said suddenly. My eyes widened because 1) the Prahsinaserum hadn't left Sirius's system yet and 2) I was remembering Kit during my fourth year. He had been in seventh year, then, stressed and thus, always angry. Then the name Felicity Jenkins rattled around in my head; she had been a pretty brunette girl in the year below Kit but in the same House: Ravenclaw. In fact, she herself was a seventh year right now. But the way Sirius had talked about he had obtained his information caused the most vile thought came to my mind, and I hated myself for even thinking so unkindly about Felicity

"She was filling you in, or were you filling _her_?" I muttered snidely and without thinking. I said this quietly so that only he could hear, but was unsuccessful as Remus spat out his drink promptly onto Sirius and James. They looked both surprised and hilarious, if you ask me; their mouths hung open and they were spattered with pumpkin juice.

"Sorry, it's just...did you _hear_ her?" Remus asked, a small, somewhat proud smile playing on his mouth.

"No, what'd she say?" James replied curiously. He continued to eat and speak through a mouthful of mash. Remus shook his head, as if dismissing the dumb question of a small child.

"Nothing important," he said quietly, the smile growing wider across his face.

* * *

"And you got the notes for-"

"Yes, Lil, they're in the pile," I assured her, watching my friend take her schoolwork gratefully. The poppet wouldn't dare get behind.

"Thank you," she said meekly, sitting back in bed to start it. I would've gotten back in my own bed, had I remembered I still had a quill in the pocket of my sweatpants. Wouldn't want that to stab me in the thigh as I tried to sleep peacefully.

I placed it on my desk, and would've actually gone to bed if writing hadn't been flashing on a blank piece of parchment.

_Hello?_ it flashed, over and over. _Hello? Hello? Hello?_

It took me a second to recognize the script. _Regulus_.

_Hello_, I scratched. And my word disappeared.

_Do you know what I realized, Georgie?_ floated across the top of the parchment. _I really enjoy speaking to you. You stimulate my mind._

I laughed at his response. With Leila's voice in mind, I thought of a very Leila-esque comeback, even though I thought I didn't like him: and _you_ stimulate something else of mine.

Suddenly, the door burst open, but it looked like someone short opened it because no one was immediately there.

"Who-oh, look, Georgie, do you suppose it's one of Tessa Peter's pets?"

I looked down to see what Lily was talking about, and was face to face with a big, black dog. Its eyes were an all too familiar gray.


	34. Don't Trust Me

_Don't Trust Me_ by 3OH!3

"Shoo it out," I told her, ignoring the way Sirius's tongue flopped out of his mouth endearingly and his tail wagged back and forth so hard his whole big body shook. After it all, it was only Sirius.

"But why?" Lily asked. "You _adore_ dogs! Why, you said that at home you'd go to bed nearly starkers because your own dog would sleep beside you and make the bed too hot."

My own _face_ got hot when Lily reminded me of this, but I said nothing. Sirius took this as an invitation to hop into my bed and make himself comfortable. He decided to plop his head into my lap once he'd settled, too.

"That was then, Lily, and my dog has since died," I told her. Her face fell.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said. And I rubbed Sirius's belly to show her that it really was fine; she smiled.

"Oh, that dog loves you," Lily cooed. I rolled my eyes.

Sirius rolled onto his back, exposing his belly. I glared at him and was tempted to push him off my bed, but continued to pet him for Lily's sake. I was beyond grateful when I decided to put on one of Kit's old Puddlemere United t-shirts and my own cotton shorts and long socks rather than sleep starkers as I usually did. I leaned down to speak to Sirius.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered in Sirius's furry ear. It was dumb of me to do, though, because he was a dog and couldn't really speak. He just gave me a stupid, doggy grin and licked my nose.

"Urgh!" I recoiled from him. Sirius was grinning again, and his eyes were triumphant. "_I'M DONE WITH YOU_!"

"What, Georgie?"

"Get this son of a bitch out of here!" I shouted, pushing Sirius off my bed. He landed on the floor with a thud, and Lily screamed.

"Georgie!" she shrieked. "It's a _dog_! What has gotten into you?!"

I grabbed Sirius by the scruff of his neck and yanked the door open. "Nothing. This dog's just pissing me off."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Georgie, if I haven't said this enough: it's a _dog_, and you _adore_ dogs!"

I fought off the instinct telling me to push Sirius out the door.

"Not this one, no."

* * *

The next morning, Lily was quiet around me. Probably thought I'd gone mad or something. I didn't really care, though, because at breakfast, I received my first letters of fifth year: one from my mummy and daddy, and the other from Kit. The bird that dropped them off, though, wasn't my family's owl with a face-that-really-looked-like-an-apple-slice Tyto. I'd never been a huge fan of Tyto, considering she'd have one-sided staring contests with me as I retrieved and read mail at home, but I was alarmed all the same. The bird wasn't even an owl; it was a narrow eyed falcon that seemed to have the same desire for staring contests as Tyto did. I decided to start with my mum's letter, hoping it would explain why Tyto wasn't being used.

_Hello, sweetheart!_

_Sorry I or Daddy haven't been able to write up until now. Even with you gone, I have loads of work to be done at the hospital and your father's traveling, along with his all around forgetfulness, makes it hard to send letters often. We miss you very much. It seems empty without you babbling about the house like an eleven year old again-_

"Thanks, Mum," I muttered.

_-but we hope all at Hogwarts is well. Daddy and I pray every day that it is, and we continue to pray that it stays that way._

I stopped. The letter had suddenly gone serious.

_Be cautious around your year and the year above's Slytherin lot. They're not all bad, but Kit's told me loads about what was going on with them in his seventh year. Some of those people are the siblings or other next of kin to those same people, and I don't want you getting yourself into any trouble, understand? Unless they're harassing you so severely the situation can be helped only by magic, don't try to duel, hex, or fight anyone, young lady. Don't walk around at night without two other people with you, and remember to keep your friends close._

_We love you,_

_Mum xx_

I was rattled by my mother's letter. She'd never really been concerned with school drama until now, and her letter was the first sign that alerted me to the real situation outside of Hogwarts. Plus, she hadn't explained why a falcon had delivered the letters to me rather than Tyto. I moved onto Kit's, hoping that his did.

_Hello, my lovely, shorter than a garden gnome sister!_

I scoffed. Just because he was six feet tall didn't mean he could make fun of me for being a foot shorter. Or maybe it did. Despite being a Ravenclaw, I didn't know how Kit's logic worked half the time.

_I was tempted to send you a Howler-_

I choked on my glass of chocolate milk.

"Are you alright, Georgie?" Lily asked, her eyebrows creasing the area between them. She noticed I had a letter in my hand. "Trouble at home?"

I shook my head. "No. Just Kit being an idiot."

_-but I wasn't sure of the whole process of enchanting it and was too lazy to research it. Plus I asked Mum, and she didn't know either. Probably because she does all her yelling when you're at home._

I cracked a grin.

_Anyways, things are alright in London. Mum's fine, Dad's allowed to come home more often, and I've got it alright, studying here at St. Mungo's. The older staff **love** me, which is a plus if I want to take over Mum's position as Head Healer when she retires._

"Of course they do, Kit, everyone loves you," I muttered.

_Now, you might be wondering why a falcon delivered these letters rather than Tyto. The falcon's name is Fern, and I bought him from some shady pet shop in south London. I thought he looked cool and I didn't want an owl for a pet._

"Of course you did," I laughed. I turned to falcon, who had been staring at me intently.

"Only my idiot of a brother would name a beautiful creature like you _Fern_," I chuckled, stroking his head with one finger. He shut his eyes and seemed to be content.

_Tyto's sick and has been laying about at home. The owl seller in Diagon Alley recommended an ornithologist to check her out, and he says she'll be fine. She seems to be suffering from separation anxiety of some sort, probably from you. You of all people should know how much she loves her staring contests with you, even though she always wins anyway. Mum was pretty ticked when she found out I bought Fern instead of an owl like she wanted me to, but cooled off when she realized he was tame (if not creepier than Tyto) and could take letters if he wanted. Plus, Fern eats my leftovers when Dad tries to cook meat for dinner._

I turned over the parchment, as Kit's large, boyish print filled up the front, but was surprised when his neater, thinner, and smaller script disrupted it on the back.

_Listen, Georgie, there's some serious shit going on outside Hogwarts, and it's freaking people out. In the section where I work in St. Mungo's, there've been about five Muggles brought in with horrid, magical injuries. Two of them died, God bless their souls, but three of them are going to be fine. One wouldn't quit muttering about a pale boogeyman with awful eyes and a snake until his memory was wiped. Another screamed when someone pulled out their wand to wipe her memory, because she 'thought the man was going to kill me'. It was horrible, but possible for what other horrors I've signed up when I applied for my job._

_Please, please, please, keep safe. Avoid that Slytherin lot as much as you can. I have the worst suspicions that they're responsible for hurting those Muggles; they're the only ones who cared about 'purifying the world of filth' when I was in school, and probably still care now. I'm telling you this because as far as I know, as a pureblood witch, you're safe. But your mates might not be. James I know for sure is, but not Remus, your mate that you think is my incarnate. I met him in the library once and he's only a halfblood. Lily's a Muggleborn, and Jardin's one, too. Leila's a halfblood, but her mother does so much for the Wizarding World the fact that her husband is a Muggle is often overlooked._

_I love you, you little (ha, I'm funny) shit, because you're my sister and I didn't spend half my seventh year hexing boys to keep them away from you just to let you get your arse in deep trouble. You're irreplaceable, despite you always joking that cousin MJ could take your place easily because of how much you look alike._

_Hope you listen to me because I'm your big brother,_

_Kit_

_P. your mates I say hi. I know some of them think I'm fit (besides James) and I don't blame them. Shoot me a letter if they swoon when you tell them._

I sighed after reading the entire thing. 1) Because Kit was more arrogant than James and Sirius combined, and 2) I knew something bad was happening, or going to happen. I felt frantic just thinking about it. Why hadn't the Daily Prophet heard of those Muggles? Was the Ministry trying to hide it? What had the families of those deceased Muggles been told? Had their minds been wiped of the memories of that family member's existence?

I shook my head, trying to clear it, and straight up stared into my bowl of fruit. Beside my plate, Fern gobbled up a piece of bacon broken into little pieces. I probably wasn't allowed to let him do that, but he ate Kit's leftovers at home and I really didn't care. Something was going on outside of Hogwarts, and an intense panic consumed my mind; something violent, something horrible, was going on, and it didn't sound like it was going to end anytime soon.


	35. One Time

_One Time_ by Marian Hill

I knew something was fishier than the mermaids in the Black Lake when Sirius popped into Lily's seat before Transfiguration started and scooted his chair closer to mine. He spun it around so that his chest lay on the chair back, much as James did when he sat here.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked evenly. It was hard to ignore how wonderful he smelled; he was probably wearing Old Spice and I fought off my blush when I thought my mouth was going to start to water. "You don't even _have_ Transfiguration this period."

"Switched out," he muttered glumly. Sneaking a peek out of the corner of my eye, I saw that he sat with his arms wrapped around the top of the chair's back. His shiny black hair covered his eyes and he mumbled, "Still October. Decided to mess with the scheduling."

I still didn't look at him straight on.

"I came over here to apologize for yesterday, but I realized something. I hate doing this, Georgie."

"Doing what, Sirius?" I snapped, finally irritated enough to look him in the face. His eyes were narrow and somewhat angry and his nostrils flared the slightest bit like a bull's.

"_This_," Sirius said, gesturing to the space between us. "I hate doing this; I make a simple, honest mistake and having to apologize for it over and over and over-James gets on my arse about it and Remus gives me that look...you know the one I'm talking about, right? Where his eyes get all big but he shakes his head and he's pouting, too? I hate doing this because I don't even _know_ what I'm apologizing for!"

He voice had started to rise above inside-voice volume.

"Sirius, lower your voice," I pleaded.

"No, I won't do that, Georgie," he pouted, and continued to raise his voice. "That time for calling you a slag, yes, that was unfair and I apologized by taking you to Hogsmeade-"

"-where you kissed me and held my hand, clearly getting the wrong idea," I added. His face fell when he remembered that. "And then I helped plan your party, where you vomited on me."

Sirius reddened.

"And then you snogged Amanda Geoffries at breakfast right after she called me a whore and proved to be racist and ignorant as well. Oh, and you also told me that you wanted to break up with her after you shagged because you fancied Gwen Marvell, and proceeded to chat her up in the library."

His face scrunched up oddly. "What does me snogging and shagging Amanda have to do with-" he stopped, and I realized how it might have sounded to him.

He started to grin. "I knew it."

I averted my gaze from his stellar grin that was trying ever so hard to pull me back to looking at him. "Knew _what_?"

"You still fancy me," he said quietly, dropping his voice to a whisper. It was a statement rather than a question.

I hated how easily I blushed. "Who ever said I fancied you in the first place? _Please_ don't flatter yourself."

I almost cringed, I sounded way too defensive. But Sirius grinned. "You're so difficult. But you'll come around to admitting it."

Turning to him, I said, gritting my teeth, "You're so full of it. You think you're the only one who doesn't understand what you're apologizing for? Especially since you'll go and mess up again and again and again? You're worse than a broken Muggle LP*, Sirius! I don't fancy you, and I most surely never will, despite what you seem to think about me."

He stopped smiling, and it seemed that all the light in his face went out. Sirius stiffly turned away from me to stare straight ahead as McGonagall walked into the room.

"Good afternoon, students. Today we'll be starting with-Paredes, are you alright?"

"Yes, Professor," I lied. "Just thinking about letters than my family sent me."

She nodded briskly, satisfied, and continued. "We'll be starting with the Canis spell-what are you doing in this period, Mr. Black?"

Sirius lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I switched out of my last period to be here, ma'am. Conflicted with things."

I swear she nearly rolled her eyes. "Very well. Just to let you know, this is now your permanent seat."

I whimpered, but McGonagall had already turned her attention away from us and to the people sitting behind us.

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter-I hope you two remain civil with each other back there!"

* * *

In Potions, I was back sitting with Regulus. Slughorn had brightened immediately and totally scrapped the idea of sitting with people from your House when he saw Lily was present. Our seating arrangements reverted back to what they were before. It seemed that all was right in the world.

Until Regulus pointed something out.

"Georgie," he said quietly in his low, husky voice. "My brother keeps staring at you."

I didn't need to look up from my book to see if it was true and responded with sarcasm. "It's because of how fit I am, _everyone_ stares at me."

He chuckled throatily and found myself drooling at the sound. "Obviously."

I laughed at this, perhaps a little too loudly, because Remus and Leila looked up at me curiously. Lily raised an eyebrow and Severus even shot me a suggestive look that said: "_Having fun over there_?"

"You are a delight," Regulus murmured, not taking his eyes off his Potions book even though he smirked. His awkward formality made me laugh again, but it was so him...and so funny.

"As are _you_, Regulus," I said, imitating his posh, BBC-ish accent almost exactly. It was his turn to laugh, and it sounded remarkably like Sirius's.

"I can't stand constant noise," I heard Sirius say boredly to Dean as they worked on the problems Slughorn had assigned.

"Then why talk and complain, Sirius?" Dean muttered back. "OI!"

Sirius had hit him with the Potions book.

"When's the next Hogsmeade trip?" Regulus asked casually. He double checked his work to see if all was in order, then looked satisfied enough to hand it to Slughorn when he passed.

"Thank you, Reg," Slughorn smiled. "Might beat Ms. Evans and Ms. Paredes in the detail department."

Regulus laughed. "Maybe."

Once Slughorn left us to go bother Lily and Severus, he seemed to lean into me. I leaned backwards, reminding myself I had told him I didn't feel the same way.

_But that was at the time when you thought you fancied Siriu_s, a small voice in my head nagged. _Now that he's proven to be deadbeat (hot, but a deadbeat), you're not so sure anymore, you bloke-hopping slu-_

"October 31st," I answered. "Halloween."

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, looking mildly surprised. "That's interesting."

"So I've heard," I acknowledged. "Is it true you freaky Slytherin lot lose your virginity on Halloween?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Is it true you freaky Gryffindor lot have a red room to 'play' in?"

I choked.

Regulus looked surprised. "What? You don't? The way all of you are so wound up you'd think-"

"No, we do," I said loftily, recovering quite smoothly. I pouted, and in an undertone I added, "Spank me, Regulus. I've been a bad girl."

Regulus burst into hearty, raucous laughter that pissed everyone off.

"Care to share whatever is so amusing, Reg?" Slughorn asked cluelessly.

* * *

Leila kept waggling her eyebrows at me at lunch.

"What?"

She wouldn't stop.

"_What_?"

"Nothing," she sing-songed. "I did like your little 'All Gryffindors are freaky including me' joke during Potions, though. I truly admire your style of flirting."

My face reddened. "You could _hear_ me?"

Leila giggled. "I could read your lips and your eyes as you said it! Plus I knew he was going to bring up the 'Gryffindor red room' once you mentioned Slytherin sex rituals."

I let out a breathe I didn't realize I'd been holding. "Thank Merlin. Anyways, it wasn't flirting. We were just talking."

"Alright, but it didn't seem that way," my best mate laughed as she left to talk to Kimberly Hart and Rebecca Harris. Lily, James, Remus, and Peter quickly filled the spots around me.

"Okay, Georgie, spill," Lily said. "What on earth were you two talking about during Potions?"

"Who two?" James asked through a mouthful of food. Peter nodded eagerly, letting me know he wanted to know 'who two' as well.

"You and Regulus," Remus explained, giving me another version of his looks, this one being the 'I Know Something's Up' look. He raised one eyebrow and tilted his head downwards to look at me.

"Oh," I said lightly. "He asked about the next Hogsmeade trip."

"But that's not very funny itself, is it?" Lily dug further. "What else did you say?"

"Oh, ha," I bit my lip. "I asked him about the Slytherins-on-Halloween thing."

Lily blinked. "Oh. I guess that is funny."

I opened my mouth just in case she wanted to know what Regulus had said, but her eyes widened.

"Don't. Please."

But James suddenly didn't find it funny. "Why were you talking to Regulus anyway?"

"James..." Remus warned. I shook my head to tell him it was fine.

"We sit next to each other in Potions...?"

James dared to gaze upon Lily for confirmation. Surprisingly, she gave it. "It's true."

"I don't know if that's alright for you to do, Georgie..."

"Oh, please," I scoffed. "Don't ride my arse on that, James Potter. You and Lily's stunt today in Transfiguration just put up another wall between Sirius and I, so don't think I don't know what you're-"

"Are you trying to set them up?" Lily suddenly whispered. James's ears turned red, and Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. Maybe not. My best mate needs someone who's not an idiot," he muttered loftily.

"I'm right here."

Lily ignored me. "I'm trying to do that too."

"Lily!"

James looked surprised. "Really? I mean, you hate me and Sirius, but-"

"But? My best mate needs someone who's not an idiot too," Lily shrugged.

"I am sitting right next to you, Lily!" I was flattered that she called me her best mate, though.

"Maybe we could...?"

They grinned at each other.

"Oh, no," Remus whispered, but looking pleasantly surprised. "Look at the monster _you've_ created."

Oh, no, indeed. This was going to be an _absolute_ disaster.

* * *

A/N: A Muggle LP is a record. A _broken_ Muggle LP is a _broken_ record.


	36. Blame

Blame by Calvin Harris

When Hogsmeade rolled around, I, as always, had _no_ idea what to wear.

"Has anyone seen my green and/or red jumper?" I shouted, continuing to rummage hastily through my dresser. I was already dressed in my boots, Muggle jeans, and white long sleeved top, so my jumper should-

"Where's your red one? Wear that one," Lily suggested, finding it and picking it up from the floor. I took it from her and yanked it on.

"Thanks," I muttered cautiously. "You and James still aren't...?"

A little too quickly, she twisted up her face. "No. Didn't really work out."

That was _obviously_ bull.

I pretended to believe her and smiled. "Thank goodness. See you lot in the town!"

Maybe I _was_ Lily's best mate. I was among the few who could tell when she was lying.

* * *

I was in Tomes and Scrolls when someone came up from behind me.

"Hello," Regulus said pleasantly, plucking the book I'd been reading from my hands.

"_The Lord of the Flies_?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Didn't know this shop carried Muggle books about Satan."

I was both impressed and disturbed that Regulus knew of the demons and devils in Muggle religion, but his overall perception of one of my favorite books offended me.

"That's not what the story's about! It's about a group of English boys who become savage when they realized they no longer have to abide by societal constraints or the idea of human civility!" I defended. I snatched the book back. In return, he gave me one of his weird little smirks that was much too charming. Reminded me of a certain lech I knew.

Cough cough, _Sirius_, cough cough.

"How _eloquent_ of you, Georgie," Regulus drawled. His large hand seemed to reach out to me. It was headed towards my face before I began to feel all...weird. Panicking, I stepped away from him.

"Listen, Regulus, can we get something straight before either of us messes up our friendship?"

He cocked his head like a dog would. "What do you mean?"

"I already told you how I felt, Regulus," I said slowly. "On the parchment."

Regulus deflated. He replied with a false, hearty voice, which made me feel even more guilty. "Ah. Well, we already did get _that_ sorted out, didn't we?"

The way he emphasized _that_ stung the slightest bit.

_But you know what stings a lot, Georgie? How much this boy seems to like you yet you don't feel the same way_, a snide, truthful voice whispered in my head.

_As if I'm under any obligation to do so, I tossed back._

Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I'm mental.

Noticing how much more awkward the situation became and how much interest he had taken in the Muggle cookbooks, I tried to change the subject. Quite weakly, if I may add.

"Anyways, Reg, it wouldn't have worked out anyway, with me being in Gryffindor and having Muggleborn friends and all...wouldn't want to disappoint your friends and parents," I joked.

I thought I heard his neck crick as he looked up, probably offended.

"Yes, there is that." He didn't laugh. Regulus turned away from me again and headed towards the other books. When he realized I wasn't following him, he turned back with a dry smile.

"Well, come on then!"


	37. Your Love

A/N: I thought I'd try something knew, test out writing from Lily's perspective; it was pretty fun :) Let me know what you think!

_Your Love_ by The Outfield

_Lily_

Had James Potter always been _this_ awkward?

I'd gotten quite used to the loud, overbearing presence that was the Quidditch star-bigheaded prat-leader of the Marauders, and had honed a solid dislike of the boy over the course of five years. We now sat in a booth at the Three Broomsticks across from each other, and I don't think I'd ever seen someone so...nervous. It was unsettling. He was blushing the slightest bit and was trying to look at everything and everyone but me. Potter looked so much like an anxious fifteen year old, he might've been...dare I say it?

Cute?

I snorted at the thought. James Toerag Potter cute? _Please_.

But my snort made him jump. I bit back a smile at his wide-eyed surprise, saying nothing as he cleared his throat.

"So, uh...we've got a plan, yeah? To make Georgie and Sirius happen?"

I swear his voice cracked in the middle of his sentence.

"As of now, no. But that's why I've asked you here. To plan."

Potter gave me a look not unlike the one he had in Transfiguration when trying to understand the lesson that McGonagall was teaching.

Hang on, what?

I don't-_didn't_-stare at Potter during class, thank you very much. I paid attention, thus my stellar notes and even more stellar grades.

Potter screwed up his face in a look of concentration as I spoke.

"First, we'll let them get their issues resolved on their own. Figure out why they seem to be fighting or angry with each other for whatever reason."

I paused. "What? Have you got parchment and a quill? Write this down!"

Hurriedly, Potter dug around in his pockets for said items. He produced a small duck feather quill and a literal scrap of parchment, even though I'd thought I'd seen a much larger, blank, folded piece in his right pocket. He scribbled down step one in his untidy print and looked up expectantly when he finished.

* * *

"Alright. Second, you're going to stop sitting next to Georgie in Transfiguration and let Sirius sit there from now on."

"But I like where I sit _now_!" Potter protested.

"Tough bollocks."

"Where am _I_ going to sit then?"

I bit my lip. "Next to me, I guess. Like last time."

But instead of the flushed reaction I'd been hoping(?) for, his face set itself into a blank mask. "Oh. Okay." He wrote it down.

"Then in Potions, I'm going to convince Slughorn to switch up partners again. Hopefully Sirius and Georgie get put together." _And I'll be back with Sev._

"What?"

Potter was looking at me in disgust. "What did you just say, Evans?"

I blinked, willing myself not to blush. "Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes. "But I thought you ju-"

"Third step," I said loudly. "We're going to-oh, Merlin..."

Potter stopped looking at me hatefully long enough to follow my gaze.

"Aw, shite," he muttered. He adjusted his glasses to make sure he was seeing correctly, and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Chatting amiably with Madame Rosmerta as she prepared drinks was Georgie. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold, and her Gryffindor red sweater made her stand out awkwardly against the dull beiges, dark greys, and faded blacks of the other patrons' coats. But she looked happy...

...which may or may not be because Regulus Black held her bags from Tomes and Scrolls and was currently shelling out a few Sickles and Knuts for their Butterbeers.

I started to panic.

What the Hell was she doing here?

With him, of all people!

I knew they were friends, but were they now something...more?

Were they on a _date_?

"Potter," I said quietly. "Do you think they're on...a date?"

He looked more angry than I was freaked out. "No. She wouldn't. She _can't_. That's one of my best mates. I love her to death. She couldn't be-"

Potter stopped midsentence. This time, I followed his line of sight. The both of us watched, slackjawed, as Regulus slipped his hand into the back pocket of Georgie's Muggle pants protectively. The girl in question responded with a laugh and a slap on the shoulder. She made no big production out of telling him to take his hand out of her pocket. So Regulus didn't. It was cute until he gave her bum a squeeze and I thought I was going to be sick.

Potter made a sound close to a whimper and muttered something along the lines of, "Regulus touched her butt before me."

_Really_?

I smacked him. Hard. "You horrible toerag of a human being! One of our best mates is looks like she's on a date and being felt up by Sirius's _brother_ right in front of your eyes, and you're worried about not being the first to touch her butt?! You're _such_ a little boy!"

It made me more upset than it should have. For one, because Potter was treating her like she belonged to him and that feeling her up was a right, and secondly, because it made me feel..._jealous_?

"Sorry," he said, averting his eyes.

"Yeah, you should be," I scolded, not daring for one second to take my eyes off Georgie and Regulus the Rake. "In case you haven't noticed, Potter, she's a person. She belongs to herself, and you can't just aspire to feel someone up just because you can. You two may be close, but it doesn't mean you can do whatever. The only way you'd be allowed to do that to anyone is if you're aspiring for a relationship with her, which it looks like Regulus is doing." I sighed. "He really fancies her; it's kind of gross, actually, seeing them flirt in Potions-"

Potter retched. "Please, Evans, stop right there."

"But they do! He's got this awful, longing look on his face all the time, and it's-"

"You know, Evans," Potter interrupted. I finally tore my eyes away from Georgie and Regulus to look at him. "You're right."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm always right."

"Obviously," he grinned cheekily. I felt my neck go hot. "But that whole spiel about how Georgie's a person? That's what Sirius needs. Hell, the world needs it."

What _was_ this feeling? My breathing became erratic and I was happy and there was this intense feeling of...want coming to the surface as I really looked at Potter. Oh, Merlin, was I...starting to-no, no no, I wasn't...

His hazel eyes lit up; he'd had an idea, and he started to write as he spoke. "Let's make that step three. Teach Sirius how to treat people as his equal. Make 'em feel less shitty, y'know? Especially girls. Georgie would notice that change, wouldn't she? Besides, everyone would appreciate it if all the Marauders were feminists, wouldn't it? Fight for equal rights? No more of that 'uber macho, uber abusive men are the best and women are inferior sex objects' bull."

Holy shit. I think I'm starting to fancy James Potter.

I'm done for.

* * *

Some tables away, Georgie Paredes saw two familiar faces she'd never think she'd ever see together.

"Reg," she muttered, nudging her companion in the ribs to catch his attention.

"Mmm?"

"Is that Lily and James...together? And not being rude or blasé to each other?"

He looked in the direction she'd gestured to. "Oh. I believe so."

"Do you think they've seen us?"

Regulus shrugged. "Probably, probably not. It's a bit full in here. Do you care?"

"No, not really." Georgie smiled cluelessly. Innocently. Wonderfully. "They know we're friends."

_Friends._

_Friends._

_Friends._

The word rattled around in Regulus's head before he decided that he was done for.


	38. Hoe Don't Do It

A/N: I have a confession to make.

Lately, I've been feeling that Georgie's coming off as a Mary Sue. She's essentially perfect, there's little to no character development for her, and she has multiple canon characters wrapped around her little finger.

My own OC makes me sick, LOL.

So, please: suggest what I can do to improve on her character through a review or a PM! Bless your hearts, and enjoy this chapter!

NOTE: This chapter contains deliberate potion use. While there is no equivalent to this potion in modern medicine, its effects are similar to drugs. I do not condone drug use or dangerous magic substance abuse at all, but Georgie's an idiot and likes to do things for shits and giggles. I do, however, have an obligation to advise use of discretion concerning.

You have been warned.

Not really a song, but rather, a quote:

_Hoe Don't Do It-_

_Oh my God_

After a little bit, Reg left to go use the loo. I tried very hard not to look like a lonely idiot just sitting there, and decided on looking for something to do. My books from Tomes and Scrolls were the perfect distraction.

Yet as I bent down to grab my bags, a small vial fell out of my bag...and cobalt blue liquid sparkled in the container.

I squealed in surprise, catching the attention of several other customers and having them rudely mutter something about 'kids these days' at me before going back to drinking the dark sludge that sat in their dirty cups. I snatched the potion off the floor before anyone could see it.

"I'm so stupid," I muttered. I couldn't believe that I'd completely forgotten about the Cupiditas. Merlin...

I propped up a book in front of myself so I could inspect the vial for cracks. Also so I could look at how pretty the potion was.

After making sure the vial was as intact as it was before, I couldn't resist popping it open to get a whiff of it. Leather and sugar and that cologne-y smell filled my nose and a dumb smile spread across my face.

But you know what was even dumber than my expression? Me taking a few gulps of it just for shits and giggles.

Looking back, I think I liked the way the potion made me feel despite what had happened the last time I had taken the tiniest of sips. Now after drinking it, I felt powerful. Free. In control.

...even though what happened next was really, really, uncontrollable.


	39. You're The One That I Want

A/N: Yet again, I'll be writing from another perspective; third person this time. If it gets confusing, please let me know along with how to improve Georgie, and enjoy this chapter!

_You're the One That I Want _sung by Lo-Fang

_Lies lies lies lies lies._

All that came out of Regulus Black's mouth were _lies_. Long, filthy strings of untrue words coated the inside of his mouth like tar also left behind a taste just as bitter as Mermaid Rum. He hated it. Before, it hadn't been a problem; now lying made him feel cold and like half a person.

Yet there was still _her_. He disliked how sappy and cliche he sounded, but Georgiana was a bundle of warmth and laughter and flirtation in a red sweater and denim Muggle garments that fit her bum and legs much too well. She was the missing puzzle piece that always seemed to be hiding underneath the couch when you needed it the most at the end of the puzzle, and it always bothered everyone because they needed that piece. It completed the puzzle; it made it feel whole.

Just like she made _him_ feel whole...even though she was also the reason he had to lie.

"Loo, huh?"

Regulus looked up to see fellow Slytherin Janus Hunchovsky leaning up against the wall of a private, empty room of the Three Broomsticks. Having lived an indulgent, want-for-nothing lifestyle, Janus was used to getting whatever the hell he wanted whenever the hell he wanted it. He had the handsome countenance to facilitate that mischief too.

Right now, he had the most horrible smirk on his face as he said, "Is that what they're calling it now?"

Regulus grunted to both acknowledge Janus and let his Housemate know he didn't find the comment at all funny.

"Loo, loo, loo!" Janus continued, still smirking. "Why couldn't you just tell the _Gryffinwhore_-

"Watch your fucking mouth."

"-the truth, mate? That you're just meeting up with a couple blokes, you'll be back in a few minutes, and oh! By the way, you don't really like her, you just want to mess with the filth she calls friends-"

Regulus had been turning red as he listened to Janus's garbage. He'd also been trying to slowly close the space between them in order to sock the prat in the nose, but something interrupted him.

"Oi," came a second, silvery voice. "Enough."

Severus Snape emerged from the shadows, a shabby black trench coat hanging off his figure. He nodded in greeting to Regulus before shifting his snake eyes to Janus.

"Oh, Severus, you're never any fun," Janus pouted. "I was just about to-"

"I know what you were about to do, and its consequences would impact our priorities in a mostly negative way, so if you would _please_..."

Noting the venom injected into Snape's hissed _please_, Hunchovsky nodded and left the room without a word.

It was quiet now. Severus conjured two chairs for the both of them to sit in, and he sat. But Regulus couldn't relax yet; he still paced, crossing the length of the room over and over. Back and forth. Back and forth.

After a few minutes of his worried walking, Regulus suddenly shouted, "I can't do this anymore!"

His friend raised a judgmental eyebrow. "Do what?"

"You know what," Regulus groaned, his face red again. "This! At first it made sense, because _why not_ fuck around with my brother and his pratty friends and see what they're up to? _Why not_ prove that Lupin's a werewolf and _why not_ find it funny when I break it to Georgiana that I don't _actually_ fancy her and that it was all some big joke, but now I can't! I can't prance around and pretend because-" He faltered.

"Because...?"

"Because..." Regulus desperately struggled for words that wouldn't give him away. After floundering for a minute or so, Snape realized why it was so difficult for his friend to explain.

"Merlin, Regulus...do you _actually_ have feelings for her?"

He did not say this unkindly; in fact, he may have even sounded understanding.

His Housemate said nothing.

"I mean, I knew you were a good actor. You genuinely disliked her at first even though your googly-eyes during Potions were superb but...wow..."

"So what if I do now?" Regulus challenged, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. As the temperature in his face rose, so did his temper. And vocal volume. "Your head somehow _still_ ends up in your arse whenever Lily Evans-"

"Keep your voice down!" Severus hissed, his face now as red Georgie's sweater. "Your shouting and the spilling of all our dirty secrets are going to be the death of the two of us!"

Regulus took several deep breaths to calm himself. Then, while running a anxious hand through his long hair, said, "Right. Sorry."

"It's alright," Severus muttered. He sighed slowly. "You're alright with me, Reg. It doesn't really matter to me whether or not you like her. She's alright for a Gryffindor." He paused. "If you think about it, we're practically in the same boat; the girl who we think really understands us is being chased after some git Quidditch star who-"

Regulus furrowed his brows. "Mate, for me, Georgiana's the Quidditch star, unless you're talking about Potter being after her too."

Severus scowled. "That scumbag. Potter's after Lily only. No. But you might want to watch out for your own brother, though."

Regulus scoffed. "Georgiana hates him. Sirius _made_ her hate him. It's practically his specialty, so I think I'm good," he reassured his friend.

"Right," Severus said with slight uncertainty. "Well, you're still kind of in a bind. What're you gonna do about Georgie?"

"I don't know!" Regulus suddenly groaned in anguish. He started to pace again. As he did, Severus began to inch towards the door.

"Find out soon, Black," he whispered, his voice down to its silvery purr again. "Our friends will be expecting that laugh sometime soon."

And he left Regulus alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Regulus returned to his table at the Three Broomsticks, but it had not remained in the same state he'd left it in.

Before, there had been two chairs situated across from each other at the table, Georgie's purchases had been strewn about the floor, their butterbeers full, and Georgie herself had been there. Now, that extra chair had been taken, her bags were condensed into the largest one from Lady Circe, the witches' used couture boutique, her butterbeer was empty, and Georgie was gone. He'd assumed she'd actually gone to the loo, and he now had to wait for her.

"Hullo, Reg," came her voice. Regulus turned.

"Hullo, Georg-whoa," he muttered.

Georgie had undone her long hair from the elaborate braid she'd had earlier, and it lay across her back like a silken black curtain. She'd taken off her sweater and now held it in her arms, showing off the tight, long sleeved white shirt she'd been wearing underneath. Her cheeks were rouged from the cold, and her slightly swollen lips were just as colored.

"You were gone for a bit, so I'd thought I'd pop over to Lady Circe," Georgie explained. Regulus noticed her voice was different; not much higher nor extremely lower than before, but different. She seemed to have slowed down her speech the slightest bit and speaking quietly, possibly lowering it an increment or two as well. It was almost a purr, and it made Regulus's entire body tingle in the strangest way.

"Where's my ch-no," Georgie moaned. "Oh, well," she continued good-naturedly. "Lily and James left a bit after you did." With those words, Georgie walked over to her companion and plopped herself into his lap before he could protest.

"You've got a wonderful lap," she laughed. She wiggled around to get comfortable, but all it accomplished was creating an uncomfortable, tightening sensation in Regulus's trousers.

"Anyways, after you-hang on, I'll turn around-"

"No, Georgiana, I don't think-"

But it was too late. She had done an 180 degree turn to face him, and now they were chest to chest and belt buckle to belt buckle in a position that Regulus was 100% sure was one for sex, not sitting.

Did he mind? Not really, because he was really enjoying this more flirtatious Georgie, but the tightening in his pants was beginning to get more and more uncomfortable. Regulus grabbed his butterbeer and started to chug it to avoid thinking about the girl he fancied sitting in his lap.

"This I like," she said casually, "but it'd be loads better if we were in bed."

Regulus choked. Had he heard correctly, or was it wishful thinking? After his coughing fit subsided, he set his bottle down. "What?"

"I said, it'd be better if loads of books didn't weigh as much as my head," she repeated. "My head's really heavy. Am I hurting you?"

"N-no," he stuttered. Merlin, she smelled amazing and was so sweet and-

You're lying to her.

The sudden memory stung him and Regulus tried hard to ignore it.

But it wouldn't go away.

You're lying to her you're lying to her you're lying to her you're lying to her you're lying to her-

"You know what'd be even better? If we go back to the Room of Requirement," Georgie suddenly announced. "It's so warm there." She hopped off his lap and grabbed her bags. "Reg, let's go!"

"But I need to finish my butterbe-"

She grabbed it off the table and topped off the rest in one swallow. "Now you don't. Now come on! It's cold and I want to cuddle with you in that amazing room."

"Excuse me?"

"'It's cold and I want to huddle by the fire in that amazing room?' Honestly, Reg, can you not hear me?" Georgie's eyes were narrowed as she stared at him, confused and slightly irritated by his behavior.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Regulus assured her. He smiled. "Now lead the way."

Georgie laughed. She yanked on her sweater, grabbed her bags, and pulled him outside into the cold.

The pair was surprised to find that it had started to snow. Georgie squealed in excitement like a first year; Regulus couldn't really blame her, though. It was the first snow of the year, and it kind of was exciting. It was odd, though. The first snow didn't start showing up until later in November, and it was only October. No matter. As Georgie dragged him by the hand to wherever the hell she was going, the falling snowflakes got caught and stayed in her long tresses. The snow looked like stars against the silken darkness that was Georgie's hair; to Regulus, it was like looking at a night sky. A sugary smelling, flirtatious, intelligent night sky.

"Alright, I've gotta blindfold you now," Georgie announced. They had stopped in front of Honeyduke's.

"Why?"

"Because we're going down a secret passageway that leads into the castle! It's a lot quicker than walking all the way there and running up and down the corridors asking for the Room of Requirement," she explained, taking her scarf out of the Lady Circe bag.

Regulus stopped her with a hand before she could start tying it around his face. "But why do you have to blindfold me? I won't tell anyone."

Georgie shrugged. "Safety precaution. Also, I'm not supposed to be bringing anyone with me other than the blokes-I mean, others."

She probably meant Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus. Regulus's stomach lurched at the thought of them finding out about the two of them. With Severus's warning in mind, Sirius especially.

"Makes sense. Go ahead."

The last thing Regulus saw before the scarf went over his eyes was Georgie's smile. "Alright, love, here we go," she said. She held both his hands in one of her small ones as she led him into Honeyduke's. The sugary, spicy smells filled Regulus's nose as the two navigated their way through the sweetshop. With his lack of vision, sounds, scents, and touch were amplified. Footsteps seemed to be louder, smells were more intense, and the hand holding both of his was softer. It kind of tickled, actually. Regulus heard a door open in front of them, the hinges creaking ever so slightly.

"I'm going to lead you down some stairs now, so every time I say take a step, you'll take a step forward, but not put your foot down. You'll put your foot down when I say down, alright?"

Regulus was hesitant. "Uh..."

"What?" He could hear the smile in her voice. "Don't you trust me?"

You trust me too much you trust me too much you trust me too much you trust me too much-

"Of course I do."

"Alright! Okay, take a step. Down. Take a step. Down. Take a step. Down. Take a step-oh, a bit to the left Reg, there's a sugar glass ball that'll break and make a sound. Down. Take a step. Down. Take a step. D-OW, Reg, that was my foot! Are you _blind-_"

"Georgiana, of course I am! I'm _blindfolded_!"

"Nevermind. Take a step. Down. Take a step. Down. Take a step..."

This continued on for a few more minutes before the stairs ended. Georgie continued to hold his hands as they walked down a long, cold, and dark corridor that seemed to run underneath the village itself. It smelled like mildew, dust, and a little bit like old people.

"This is horrid," Georgie grumbled. She whipped out her wand and uttered a "Lumos!" The bright light broke through the scarf around Reguls's eyes, and he felt safer. They continued to walk through until they stopped again.

"Up stairs this time! Take a step. Up. Take a step. Up. Take a step. Up. Take a step. Up. Take a step. Up. Couple more...take a step. Up. Take a step. Up. Wait, stop, you're going to hit your head!"

Regulus did as he was told. With her wand out, he heard Georgie mutter "Nox!" before whispering something under her breath. Above them, there was a loud sound of heavy blocks of stone being dragged across stone. The pair repeated their pattern again so they were finally aboveground and in the castle. Georgie whispered something again before stone dragged across stone once more. Finally, the scarf around Regulus's eyes was whipped off, and the first thing that he saw was Georgie's smiling face.

"We're here, love," she said huskily. The sound made Regulus blush.

And then Georgie cleared her throat so it sounded like a purr again.

"Ugh! That was odd," she mused. "Got an air bubble in my throat. Merlin, my voice has been so strange today!"

"You've got that right," Regulus muttered.

* * *

They found the Room of Requirement quite quickly. Almost as if it had been expecting them, there was a very large fireplace going. In front of it were plush chairs and a large sofa. After walking for so long, Regulus practically fell into the couch. Georgie followed by getting back into the same position they were in at The Three Broomsticks.

"It's so warm in here," she mumbled into his chest. "Take off your jumper."

Regulus was too tired for this nonsense. "I'm lazy. Take it off for me."

Georgie shrugged off her own red jumper before unzipping his overcoat.

"Green?" she laughed as she held Regulus's jumper hem in her fingertips. "So very Slytherin."

"And red is not so very Gryffindor?"

Georgie rolled her eyes. Pulling his jumper over his head and off his body she asked, "Does it matter for either?"

Suddenly, Regulus grabbed her face in both his hands and looked her straight in the eyes. Why? Because it didn't matter to him, red or green jumper, Gryffindor or Slytherin, because this girl made him happy. That's what really mattered. Because for the first time his life, someone was real with him. No treating him like a prince, just a person. No treating him like a Black, but a boy. Prank or not, he really, really fancied her. He wouldn't be as extreme to call it love because he didn't really know what that felt like nor did he think he'd feel it in the first decade and more years of his life, but she was special.

Georgie, unfazed, stuck out the tip of her tongue at him.

"Trick or treat, Reg."

And that's what really closed the deal for him.

Regulus pressed his lips to Georgie's and snogged the life out of her.

He didn't think he'd ever love the taste of butterbeer more than when it was on her mouth. That in itself was a treat.


	40. The Hills

A/N: OH MY GOODNESS I LOVE YOU READERS SO MUCH! The reviews that some of you have been leaving have just been making my day. You are the reason I write. Anyways, what'd you think? Yes, no? Get an editor? Well, whatever you think, tell me in a review or PM. For now, I'm reverting back to Georgie's first person perspective. Enjoy!

_The Hills_ by The Weeknd

"So..._what are we_?"  
Regulus was looking at me with an intense look of...desperation, I think. His hair was tousled wildly, as was mine, and there was a brightness in his eyes that scared me. He looked like an overexcited puppy.  
"Uh...what do you mean, Reg?"  
Regulus sat up to pull his knees up to his chest. With an errant arm, he gestured to the very little space between us. "This. What is this?"  
I bit my lip. "I mean...we're friends, Reg."  
Regulus groaned in frustration, flopping back onto the floor. "Yeah, friends who just spent the last couple hours snogging. Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it."  
"No, because then I'd be lying," I responded. "Maybe a little too much. Halfway in I'd begun to think that I really fancy y-"  
Regulus sat up. His eyes were wide and bright with that overexcited puppy look again. "Perdon, ma chérie?"  
"Reg, keep your French under control, I'm trying to think," I muttered. He closed the space between us to play with my hair. "That's not helping either."  
"I know," he said with a small smile. He held up a thick, dark lock of my hair to his upper lip. "Look, Georgiana, I've got a mustache!"  
Oh, forget it. I absolutely fancied the bloody crap out of this boy. I started to lean in for a kiss, but once again, he beat me to it.

* * *

It was around six when I got back up to the dorms. I thought I was completely alone to think by myself until I heard a sniff.  
"Oh. Hi, Lily."  
Lily Evans wasn't smiling nor was she frowning. She just looked at me with an I'm-not-mad, I'm-just-disappointed expression on her face. _Oh, Merlin, did she...?_  
"So. Not going to Hogsmeade with anyone, hmm?"  
_Fuck it all, she did._ "Look, Lily, I can explain-"  
"Please do, you nitwit! Regulus Black? Really? Why couldn't you just have mentioned it? Or been honest at least once? This is going to make things a lot more complicated for James and I-"  
"Aha!" I ignored her previous contentions and pointed at her half triumphantly, half accusingly. "I knew you two were still following through with that pulled-out-of-a-hat plan of getting me with Sirius that absolutely won't work! And you-you called him James!"  
The true impact didn't hit me until moments later.  
"You called him James!"  
Lily Evans's face was as red as her hair. "So what? He's got a first name, and I'm going to utilize it properly. Anyways, Georgie: Regulus? Really?"  
She sounded like a broken Muggle LP.  
"So what?" I mimicked somewhat defensively. Or maybe too defensively; my arms automatically crossed in front of my chest. "He's a good friend."  
..._that you spent maybe an hour or so snogging in a place where literally no one could find you unless they were really, really looking._  
"And he's such a 'good friend' that you let him stick a hand in your back pocket of your trousers? You know who lets other people do that? Girlfriends and/or boyfriends!"  
I was embarrassed at the fact that she had seen _that_, too. "So what?" I said again. I was blushing and it was probably so obvious.  
"So what?! Georgie, why on Earth-"  
"Hang on a moment," I interrupted. "Before you explode like a Howler, I want to know why you are so mad at me in the first place."  
Lily paused. She took deep, calming breaths, which were a little too dramatic, in my opinion. "I'm not mad , G, I'm just...disappointed."  
"Oh, for the love of Circe!"  
She seemed not to hear. In all honesty, she'd probably prepped and written the incoming speech a while ago just in case she'd have a mate to lecture. "I'm not trying to sound like your mum or anything, but Regulus is quite possibly the worst person you could fool around with-"  
"We're not fooling around-!"  
"That's not what your clothes tell me," Lily responded.  
I huffed, trying not to blush. "That's an exaggeration."  
"It was a lie to test you, actually, but you just basically said you were. Congrats," she answered smartly. "Anyways, Regulus is the worst person to fancy. His mates are shady and straight up extremists. Their families seem to think that so called dirty blood can run through a human being's veins. They're cruel and at the same time stupid, which is a horrible mix."  
I always, always forgot about that. "But..."  
"But what?!" Lily was shouting now. "Why are you so resistant to the idea that he's bad for you, Georgie! The blokes he calls his mates have fathers and mother capable of killing innocent people! They probably would in a heartbeat, too!"  
I didn't know how to react, or what to say.  
Logic told me drop him like a burning mug of coffee, but whatever else it was that fueled human mistakes caused by emotion told me to hold onto him like a cold bottle of butterbeer on an awfully hot July night. Problem was, I didn't drink coffee and I liked butterbeer a whole lot more.  
But as always, Lily was right. I didn't doubt that those families were future murderers; the drive, power, and wealth was there. The presence of those three would make that transformation from hate speaker to murderer inevitable.  
It scared the absolute shit out of me.  
Did I really want to be involved with people like him? Kit and Mum had warned me about situations like this in their letters...  
Regulus was different though.  
"I guess that makes sense, Lily," I conceded. "We're only friends."  
"It better stay that way," she told me. "Now let's go to dinner."  
I was just glad I was a better liar than her.

* * *

On the way down, Lily had linked her arm in mine and fessed up to trying to set me up with Sirius in conjunction with James's help. She tried very hard to joke about it, and the effort was hilarious. I hadn't been able to stop laughing until we reached the Great Hall.  
"Why do you two look like you're in such a great mood?" Marlene asked as she saw us, an arched eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Who died?"  
"No one died," I giggled. I was slightly out of breath, too, which made Marlene even more suspicious.  
"Well, whatever it is, try not to get too excited," she warned. "Jamesie over there's been in such a right mood since we came back from Hogsmeade."  
I looked over to where Marlene had gestured and saw that she was right: James was sitting by himself, pouting like a small child would when they didn't get the toy they wanted. I unhooked my arm from Lily's to walk over to him.  
"What's up with you, Potter?" I teased, looping my right arm around James. He didn't turn to face me or shrug my arm off. "Cornish pixie got your tongue?"  
"Depends," he responded curtly. "Is that Cornish pixie betraying her entire friend group for a scumbag?"  
I jerked away from him, offended. "Depends on whether or not you're mature enough to understand that it's only the Cornish pixie's business and not yours."  
Yet before it could come to fisticuffs (despite my size, I sure as hell would fight James Potter whenever), Lily came fluttering about. As in, literally fluttering about: she flapped her arms around as if she was a worried bat and came to sit next to James. She whispered something in his ear before he relaxed. Finally, he turned to look me in the eyes. His expression was hard to read.  
"Sorry, Georgie, that was a little rude," he said, his eyes suddenly apologetic and large and puppy-like.  
"A little, yeah," I muttered. Noticing his eyes I said, "Oh, knock it off, James, only I can pull off that look."  
The prat broke into a shit-eating grin before suddenly grabbing me around the torso to hug me. James was practically squeezing the life out of me while I was pulled flush next to his sweaty but also pine-scented(?) body.  
"Um...James? I love you too, but this is a bit much..."  
"You're like the little sister I've never wanted," he cooed, his voice muffled by my hair.  
"Thanks, you dick."  
"I promised Kit I'd take care of you when he left," he continued. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm a big girl, Potter, I can take care of myself."  
"Big girl my arse," he teased. "I bet you can't even reach the top shelf in the cupboard in the Potions classroom."  
"Hahaha, very funny, I said sarcastically. "All that comes out of your mouth is comedy gold."  
"You know it, love," he responded smugly, giving my bum a light pat as he released me from his grip.  
"Hey! What is it with you and her bottom?!" Lily shouted before I could yell at him.  
"Yeah, Prongsie, next thing you know you'll be kissing her arse," came a low voice. It became awkwardly quiet as we recognized Sirius's voice. His hair was so messy beyond belief it was hard to believe he didn't mind its disarray, his tie was undone, and his shirt was wrinkled and half untucked. He looked both disheveled and dashing, and it disgusted me that he still looked good even though he made me so angry.  
"Budge over, Georgiana," Sirius grumbled. I stiffened. Regulus was the only one at school who called me Georgiana. It was weird coming out of his mouth.  
"D'you want me to sit in your lap or what?" he growled.  
"Oh, yeah, sorry," I mumbled, scooching over for Sirius.  
I found myself sandwiched between James and Sirius. As always, the plate in front of me knew I needed an excuse not to speak. I thought of what I wanted with my eyes closed, and when I opened them, the plate appeared bearing rice, sautéed adobo chicken, and Chinese broccoli. I dug in right away to avoid conversation.  
I was glad I did, too. The two boys bickered about something at the table, their argument fast and getting more and more heated as I was pushed closer to James, then to Sirius, back and forth, back and forth. Their hands gripped the seat edge behind me, and I could feel their fingers tighten on the wooden bench. Finally, Sirius groaned in exasperation, swearing in French "Stupide connard!" He threw his hands in the air and reverted to muttering in English, folding his arms and resting on the table with a set pout.  
James looked pleased with himself. A little too pleased, if you ask me.  
"Would you mind meeting us in the Common Room tonight? We've been brewing your Animagus potion and need you to cast you Patronus as the final ingredient," he whispered into my ear. I nodded slowly, slightly shocked.  
I knew making the potion required great attention to detail, lots of time, and expensive ingredients. I was surprised at the fact that all this time, the boys had been working on it. Mostly James, maybe, because Remus and Sirius were so against it and Peter probably didn't give two shits, but it was astonishing nonetheless. But James had so obviously done it before, so they knew what they were getting into...most likely.  
About halfway into the feast, Dumbledore began to tap politely on his glass with his wand to catch everyone's attention. Everyone in the Great Hall quieted.  
"Good evening, everyone," Dumbledore said in an unusually loud, booming voice. "I hope you are all having a wonderful Halloween. Before we all leave to retire to our beds, I'd like to introduce a new addition to the Hogwarts family."  
Dumbledore suddenly stepped aside, and while we were expecting a teacher, we all saw a very, very handsome boy who looked to be in our year. His brown hair was thick and curly, like a cherub's, but he looked like an actual angel portrayed in Muggle paintings: large, light eyes, fair skin, and a pink mouth that was set in a mischevious smirk. Very tall, he wore casual Muggle clothing: a blue jumper, khaki corduroys, and boots. He smiled, then, and with it, he could coax Lucifer to repent.  
On both sides of me, Sirius and James's eyes narrowed.  
The Marauders had some competition.


	41. Confident

A/N: Whoever wrote a "possible" play out for this story has an amazing imagination, but is probably very used to reading Mary Sue-ish (Georgie?) characters. You've caught me red-handed, anonymous Guest. You've foiled my plan.

All jokes aside, I really like how some people write long reviews. I really like long reviews in general. I, however, cannot stress enough how much your feedback helps: please keep giving it, and I beg you to alert me to any Mary Sue-ish behaviors of Georgie's, and I will go ahead and amend that!

_Confident (feat. Chance the Rapper)_ by Justin Bieber

The boy stepped forward. "My name is Alessandro Odone."

"Oh, fuck me," Marlene muttered. Her voice was breathy. "Is that bloke _Italian_?"

"Just a bloke, Mar," James grumbled. Sirius still stared.

Dumbledore stepped up to the podium again, placing a hand on Alessandro's shoulder. "Mr. Odone is transferring over from Beauxbatons Academy to Hogwarts in order to be closer to his father's work. If the Prophet hasn't announced it yet, Leonardo Odone is going to take over of the executive offices at St. Mungo's."

There was polite, tentative applause

"Georgie," Lily said. "Isn't your mum Head Healer?"

I nodded, now paying more attention to the transfer. Alessandro was very pretty, yes, but a lot of things weren't making any sense. He looked to be at least in fifth year, and I knew Beauxbatons had a similar grade system, so he had probably attended that school since he was eleven. Why switch so suddenly? I hadn't heard about a 'Leonardo Odone' until now, either. Now he was going to be in charge of one of the larger department of St. Mungo's?

"When I said Alessandro would be part of our family, I meant it; so, that means we can't have him floating around," Dumbledore continued. He gestured to his side and Professor McGonagall came forward. In her arms was-

"The bloody Sorting Hat?!" James was practically standing now. Out of irritation I yanked him down so he could sit again.

"James," Remus piped up from farther down the table, "_please_ don't get your boxers in a twist."

"I'm not," James grumbled. "I'm just trying to understand what's happening!"

The entire Great Hall had erupted into just as much noise as James. It subsided abruptly when McGonagall finally put the Sorting Hat on the rather tall boy's head.

Yet the action was unnecessary. For me, at least. I knew something was off about him as soon as I had seen him, and in no way did Fate want me to let go of that suspicion when the Sorting Hat announced that he would be joining-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Our House exploded into obnoxiously loud, welcoming cheers as if we were accepting first years. James and Sirius, as expected, were frowning deeply. The elated Alessandro stepped towards us, his new Hogwarts family, until Dumbledore stopped him once more with a hand on his shoulder.

"Seeing as it is Halloween, there is a tradition of a trick or a treat. Mr. Odone, would you like to surprise us with either?" I could see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling from all the way down here at the Gryffindor table. This was not good.

"Of course, Professor," Alessandro smiled. He slipped off his shoes, and laughed good-naturedly when people whistled and called out to him as he removed his jumper. He got down on all fours and started running down the aisles between House tables. As he passed, I saw big, triangular ears sprout from the top of his head. Fur grew all over his body. When he rounded back to the teacher's table, a dog bounded up the stairs to sit by Dumbledore's feet.

"Alessandro is a registered Animagus. He works with his father as a search and rescue..."

The rest of the headmaster's words seemed to fade into the background. I was too busy staring at the German Shepherd that had kept me company by the Black Lake not too long ago.


	42. Beware

_Beware_ (feat. Jhene Aiko) by Big Sean

Just as I had expected, multiple seats were made open for Alessandro. Also as I had expected, the seat right next Marlene was the one Alessandro would choose.

"Hi," Alessandro greeted everyone. "Which one of you is Remus Lupin?"

"That'd be me, mate," Remus supplied. He had moved closer to sit down with us, and was across from me. "Would've been with you earlier if I'd been informed."

"Oh, no, it is alright," the other boy assured him with a warm smile. I swear Marlene nearly swooned. "I am sorry if I am taking your time away and taking you from your friends. I already told Headmaster Dumbledore that I will find my way-"

"Mate, don't worry about it. Promise," Remus said firmly. "You're not a nuisance at all. In fact..." Remus's eyes slid to us. "My mates are right here." To us, he said, "I've been asked by Dumbledore to help Alessandro acclimate until he gets settled."

"Alessandro, this is Lily Evans," Remus said, gesturing at her. Lily waved, and Alessandro smiled.

"Right next to you is Marlene Paige and James Potter-"

"Potter?" Alessandro sounded intrigued. "Like the Auror, Charles Potter?"

"More like his son," James smiled, embarrassed. The formerly panicked and angry look in his eyes had disappeared. "Nice to meet you, mate." James held out a hand and Alessandro took it, shaking it firmly.

"And this is Georgiana Paredes, but she prefers Georgie-"

"I've heard," Alessandro chuckled throatily. I tried to smile, but it probably looked like some sort of pained grimace.

"Oh? From whom?" Does he remember the Black Lake? Because I do...

"I came with my father to get to know St. Mungo's a couple of months ago. We met your mother, and she told us about you." His smile was charming and easy. "While my father was the one about to take over an official executive position, even then we knew who the real boss was."

_Damn straight_. "Well, I'll be sure to pass that on to Mum," I assured him.

"And the last bloke for now's Sirius. Sirius Black."

Unlike James, Sirius did not extend a hand for Alessandro to shake. He only gave Alessandro a quick once-over and nodded to acknowledge his presence at our table. Alessandro did the same, but continued to stare at Sirius. This sudden tension continued for a few more minutes before someone interrupted the two.

"Merlin, won't you two put away your rulers?" Marlene laughed nervously. "We are allowed to eat now!"

* * *

It was decided that Alessandro would occupy the once-empty fifth bed in the Marauders' dorm. Sirius thought his time would be best spent grumbling about this arrangement to anyone who would listen or anyone within close proximity. With my luck, I managed to be a member of the latter party, but not by choice.

We were walking back to our dorms after dinner when someone yanked on my right arm, pulling me towards them.

"Oi! What the-"

"Are you ever quiet, Paredes?" Sirius grumbled, loosening his grip on my forearm to a gentle hold. Surprised, I stayed quiet. He glanced down at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Suddenly you're afraid of me now? And silent? Should've yanked you around weeks ago," he said snidely. When he finally realized I was not going to react to anything he said until he stopped being rude, he cleared his throat.

"So, uh, this Alessandro bloke's sketchy. That whole I'm-an-Animagus-because-of-St.-Mungo's thing doesn't add up. Now he's infiltrating our dormitories? Merlin, what is this! He doesn't even _look_ like a fifth year, does he, Georgiana?"

_Ugh, again with the full name!_ "If you looked in the mirror, Sirius, you'd realize you don't look like a fifth year either," I said quietly.

"True," Sirius conceded begrudgingly,"but I didn't just pop up out of nowhere."

* * *

I was down in the Common Room reading before bed when someone joined me on the couch.

"Hi, Georgie."

Startled, I wrapped my bathrobe closer to my body when I realized who was speaking and set down my book. "Oh. Hullo, Alessandro. What brings you down here?"

He had changed into his own school-issued pair of Gryffindor sweatpants and t shirt. His biceps could be seen, snug against his shirt sleeves, and I was once again reminded of Sirius's words: _He doesn't even look like a fifth year, does he, Georgiana?_

"Just thought I'd, _ah_, how you say, chill for awhile?" Alessandro smiled sheepishly. "It was a long, long trip from France, to Italy, then Scotland."

"Sounds like," I laughed. "Are you all settled in? Liking everyone in Gryffindor so far?"

"Oh, yes," Alessandro assured me. "Many of your peers are quite accommodating to a foreign one. I was pleased to know that not everyone reacted badly to me being an Animagus."

His last word, Animagus, was said with a special care. I opened my mouth to respond, but he stopped me.

"I remember. I know you do, too. The lake. Apparently I'm Hercules," he said softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"When-"

"It's a long story for another time, Georgie," he said calmly. His voice changed then, becoming less accented. "But if you can keep that secret, I can keep yours."

"What secret? I don't have any secrets," I asked, quite confused.

"Yes, you _do_," Alessandro countered. "I know you're planning to finish your Animagus transformation tonight."

My body went cold. "How did you-"

"That doesn't matter," he cut me off, suddenly brusque. His soft accent returned. He leaned back into the couch, slowly returning to his carefree mannerism. "I could report you, you know. The Wizengamot would have a field day questioning you, the daughter of prominent Head Healer Helena Paredes, as to why you'd need to become an Animagus. Of course, for bureaucratic reasons and general distrust, _tua madre_ would have to be fired-"

"Shut up." I demanded. "Shut up and stop it, Alessandro."

He complied, raising his hands in surrender.

"What do you want from me, anyway? You transferred here mere hours ago?!"

Alessandro scoffed. "Don't get cross with me, _ragazzina_. You may be _una persona carina_, but don't expect to get much past me."

I snorted. "Are you _threatening_ me, arsehole?"

He didn't answer, as his attention was diverted by the sound of someone approaching from the stairs behind us. Before I could protest, he snatched my previously forgotten book from my lap and practically jumped to close the space between us. Alessandro opened to a random page and began to read.

"And...he...he looked at her the way...all women want to be looked at...by...by a man..." he read slowly. A slight blush colored the tops of his cheekbones when he looked up.

"Ah! Remus! Georgie was just showing me her _libro_-I mean, her book," Alessandro smiled.

"Oh, yeah, 'course," Remus smiled back. "Listen, Alessandro-"

"-Alex is fine, too," the other boy interrupted. "It's Americanized, or rather, English-ified, for it to be simpler."

"Alright, then Alex," Remus said. "I'd head up to rest up for tomorrow. Classes are hell, with it being O.W.L. year and all, and you don't want to fall behind..."

"Yes. Thank you, Remus," Alex said graciously. "Goodnight, Georgie." He gave me a long, warning look, disguise as a fake interest in my book when he picked it up.

"May I keep this? To borrow, of course."

_I'm onto you._

"Sure. Welcome to Hogwarts, Alex."

_I'm not afraid of you._

* * *

A/N: I have a challenge: if any reviewer can correctly identify the book that Georgie and Alessandro were 'reading', they'll briefly feature in my story! To do so, send in your answer on this story in the form of a review with the book title and the author, and your description of an OC, including name, House, personality, appearance, etc.! **First one to do all of these will be featured**. Good luck!

Also, real reviews would be phenomenal!


	43. Low Life

A/N: So...it's been..._**ages**_. Let's all ignore that for now.

Congratulations to Cmnewman for being the first to correctly identify the novel and author from the previous chapter! As promised, Carson Montgomery will briefly appear in this chapter. Also, Newstache, I have to agree with you; at first I wasn't sure about my OC too (I wanted her to be a certain way but the way I wrote it came off as cringey/Mary Sue-ish to me). Last but not least, shoutout to jojo, a guest reviewer who left a rather long review for me. Thanks for the feedback, and even more thanks for the support and the love! :)

* * *

_Low Life (feat. the Weeknd)_ by Future

Alex's transition into our year was smooth.

A bit too smooth, if you ask me.

Over the course of a month, Alex managed a class schedule and workload eerily similar to mine. We nearly had all the same classes together. He did well considering he'd had a major curriculum change, and already had a following of girls about the size of Remus's famous 'fan club'.

I was still wary of him, of course, but being so also kept me from finishing my transformation into an Animagus. Alex was around me too often. It was also one of the factors that was giving me a hard time; I was still trying to figure out the real reason for his transfer. First, the bit about his father taking over a position at St. Mungo's was true. The day after Alex arrived, the Daily Prophet officially announced that Leonardo Odone would become the director of St. Mungo's Hospital. His credentials included years of research on various magical diseases, multiple parts in curing a fraction of them, creating spells to heal the wounds of the worst curses, etcetera.

Though Leonardo Odone never practiced as a Healer, he seemed awfully overqualified.

But enough about Alex. Today, November 28, one of the most momentous events of the year would occur: the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. It was going to be a good match. Barnaby Withers, a strong, tall blonde seventh year had a good team: there was Tristan Riccio, a boy in my Potions class. He was a Chaser with Barnaby, along with fellow sixth year Janice Rosen. Seventh years Gregory Norsworthy and his brother Geoff were stocky, quick Beaters. Fifth year Peter Shreve played Keeper, and then Vanessa Kim, one of the best flyers I'd ever seen, was Seeker.

"Good luck today," Lily said at breakfast. She noticed my tight-fitting athletic wear, a long sleeved red-gold striped shirt and black leggings tucked into Quidditch boots. "Why are you dressed so early though?

"I dunno," I replied, genuinely not knowing the reason why I had. "I'm excited, I guess.

"It's odd, isn't it? Quidditch season's starting a bit later this y-" Lily was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Um, excuse me?"

I turned to see a girl whose name I thought was Carson Montgomery. She was a Ravenclaw. A pretty brunette with muted green eyes, I'd seen her walking around with Leila once or twice.

"Hi," she said, smiling crookedly. "Uh, I'm Carson. I'm in Alessandro's History of Magic class."

She rolled the r slightly in 'Alessandro'. Carson smirked a little, as if she was extremely proud of the way she properly pronounced Alex's full name. "Do you happen to know where I could find him? We're partners for the dynasty project. The one where we have to illustrate and describe a magic species' royal family."

"No clue." I shook my head. Wait- "Why'd you come to me first?"

"You're in his House," Carson replied with a roll of her eyes. "Plus, I see you two together loads walking to class."

My face went hot. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Whatever it's _supposed_ to mean," the girl teased. With a wink, she added,"I'm more of a Sirius girl myself, but to each her own."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Why'd you come here again?"

The brunette smacked her hand to her forehead. "Oh, yeah, right! Tell Alessandro to meet me in the library for the dynasty project. It's due in a few weeks, but I'd rather get it done now before the holiday, y'know?"

"Shit, you're right," Lily said, trying to get back into the conversation as she was feeling excluded. Carson smiled again. It was cute; she had two dimples instead of just one like me. She spotted my attire.

"Ah, well, nice talking to you. Go Ravenclaw!" she smirked, walking away.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaand Beckkett has possession of the Quaffle-Riccio flying after her-she's close to the posts, Shreve tries to block-AND TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" I punched the air triumphantly, careful not to do it so hard so I wouldn't fall off. We were up thirty points, Gryffindor 80 and Ravenclaw 50. But I still watched for the Snitch. I spotted the gold ball whizzing past Gryffindor Beater Frederick Jackaby's ear. I whistled, low and quick, and he knew I'd seen it. He jetted off to distract the Norsworthy brothers and hopefully the commentator. That way, Vanessa wouldn't be alerted, either. I sped off towards the goal posts, making sure to weave like James and I had discussed. The wind whipped my stray hairs in and off my face, reminding me why I loved flying-

"There goes Paredes! She's seen the Snitch and Kim follows!"

I ignored this; reminding myself to yell at Freddy later for not distracting the commentator long enough. I focused on the Snitch and not on Vanessa behind me. If my ears were right, she sounded quite close.

I leaned forward more, hoping to increase my speed. It worked; my Nimbus 1973 sped forward. I was within literal arm's reach of the Snitch-

...until it decided to bank right and down.

"_Shit_!" I muttered, trying to follow it without jerking around. I felt a Bludger graze the top of my head as I aimed down. Any later and I would've gotten a concussion and the Norsworthys would've gotten a foul. Instead, it nearly got Vanessa. I dared to look back and saw her angrily flip off her teammates.

"Miss Kim! Please refrain from using obscene gestures on the pitch!" That was McGonagall commandeering the commentator's microphone.

I snorted. I wanted to watch what else would happen, but I had to keep going forward. I leaned forward again, gaining on the blasted gold ball. Fifteen meters...ten meters...five...three...the Snitch was so damn close, I shot out my hand-

"-oh, thanks, Professor. Wait-PAREDES HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR 230 POINTS, RAVENCLAW 50! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE MATCH!"

I nearly let go of the thing, I was so happy.

* * *

"THIS is what we train for, mates! THIS is what hard work gets us!" James was puffed with pride He was high on victory, as was everyone else. Cassius had punched me lightly in the shoulder with a slight smile. Freddy had apologized profusely for failing to deal with the Norsworthys and the commentator properly. Laure and Tracy were grinning from ear to ear. Our rather silent Keeper Harry Benedict had smiled at me, too. Everyone had done a bang up job, really; I'd only just done what I was told.

"This first match is a good sign. It shows us what we are capable at the very least. We are a strong team, and I believe in every single person here. Bring it in, everyone, before we hit the locker rooms."

We all gathered round, our fists up.

"Georgie? Will you do the honors?"

James looked so happy.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT! GRYFFINDOR ON THREE! ONE...TWO...THREE...GRYFFINDOR!"

It was a right proper roar, I'll tell you that much.

* * *

After we'd all showered, Tracy and Laure had walked off to the dorms together again to study. Harry had found his Hufflepuff girlfriend, who'd congratulated him on the win, leaving Freddy and Cassius to discuss better Beater strategies. James cornered me quickly in one of the corridors headed towards the library.

"We have to talk about you becoming an Animagus," he whispered, yanking lightly on my ponytail. I jerked away from him; in part because I hated when he yanked on my hair and also because I'd almost forgotten. It sobered me up slightly from my Quidditch high.

"James...it's only three in the afternoon…"

"I know, I can tell the time-"

"Can you, though?"

"Watch it," he warned, but he was smiling. "But we have to talk about it now. I knew Alex has been following you so I couldn't say anything until...well, now, really. Have you been practicing your Patronus?"

My blush probably told him the answer. He sighed. "You _do_ realize that's the first step, right?"

"But _James_…"

"Don't look at me with those big brown eyes of yours, G," he said in a _faux_-patronizing tone. "I'm neither Sirius nor Regulus so it's not going to work on me."

And just like that my high was completely gone. I walked faster than him, intending to leave him behind. He sighed loudly and started grumbling.

"I was _kidding_...Merlin, you can't take a joke anymore...it's not like we couldn't all notice-"

That made me stop. "What do you mean by that?"

James caught up to me. "Remember last Hogsmeade? Evans and I saw you with Regulus."

I started walking again so he wouldn't see my blush. My steps were quick and embarrassed. I knew that they probably had, but I had also hoped neither would bring it up. I'd like to imagine it was easier not to. "Oh? You did?"

"Yeah," he replied. A hand had gone up into his hair to mess it up like he'd just come off his broomstick seconds ago. Years of spending time with him told me this meant he was equally embarrassed. Sheepishly, he added, "We know you fancy him just a little bit. The whole slipping-his-hand-into-your-back-pocket-to-indicate-possession kind of tipped us off."

If we didn't reach the library soon I swore I was going to turn as red as my uniform.

"Well," I laughed nervously, "there is that."

With a sideways look, he saw that I was uncomfortable and dropped it. Wrapping a long arm around my shoulders, he pulled me in for a oddly comforting, brotherly kiss on the top of my head. "Don't worry, pixie. You'll figure it out."

I resisted the urge to say, _would I?_

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? ;)


	44. Try Me On

A/N: Back at it again with the third person point of view.

* * *

_Try Me On_ by Karmin

_About a year ago..._

The sun was lovely. The way the light poured into the classroom through the windows was so-

"Paretti!"

Fourteen year old Georgiana Paredes turned her head to look at (or through?) her ghostly teacher, Professor Binns.

"Do you mean me, sir? It's actually Paredes," she corrected politely. The small number of her classmates who were still awake tittered. Binns looked unaffected.

"Yes, of course," he responded dismissively. "You seem most engrossed in looking out the window."

"It's a rather nice day out, professor, I couldn't help it. " Georgie explained, embarrassed.

Binns blinked. "Very well. However, I was wondering if you could tell me what magical ruler caused the first cascade of the Dragon Wars?"

Georgie thought for a minute. With trepidation, she said, "I believe it was Freya Zingælôfschï?"

Her professor looked rather surprised. "Correct, but her species?"

"Oh, that I know for sure. She was a fairy."

"I suppose that means ten points to Gryffindor. Now, Zingælôfschï was the last daughter of a powerful dynasty..."

In the back, Sirius Black nudged a sleeping James Potter in the ribs.

"Oi. Prongs. _Prongs_."

The other boy slowly opened his eyes, soon fixing his entire face into an irritated scowl. "_What_, Sirius? You know you just woke me up from a desperately needed nap?"

"That's bullshite. You went to bed early last night and even overslept this morning!"

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I still needed the nap." He looked around. "Why'd you wake me up? Is it time to go yet or what?"

"No, we can't leave yet. Not for another half hour at least. I was actually wondering if you could tell me who she is."

"Who?"

"The bird that just answered Binns's question," Sirius said quietly, afraid that she might hear. James raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius, I was literally _asleep_ less than a minute ago! How can you expect me to know exactly who you're talking about?"

Sirius rolled his own eyes this time. "Okay, you git. She's over there, at the front."

"There's like five girls up there, mate..." James slurred his words slightly, indicating that he was about to doze off again. Sirius nudged him in the ribs again.

"Whaaaaat..."

"It'll take less than a few seconds for you to tell me who she is, you prat, so stop trying to fall asleep!"

James yawned one last time. "Fine, fine. What's she look like?"

"She's got dark, dark hair, her skin's kind of tan...she's pretty fit, from what I can see over here..."

James's eyes scanned the front of the room for said girl with dark hair, tan skin, and who was also "pretty fit". When he thought he knew whom Sirius was talking about, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope. Sorry, mate, no one in here like that-"

"Dammit, James, she's nearly right in front of you-!"

James shoved his friend's shoulder softly. "Of course I know who she is, don't get your knickers in a twist. I'm just surprised YOU don't know her, that's all."

Sirius was indignant. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for one, she's in our House and she's my teammate for Quidditch. She's the Seeker," James explained.

"Mate, you know I only come to matches when you play Slytherin so I can watch you beat the hell out of my brother's team..."

"Arse," the other boy responded.

Sirius continued nonchalantly. "So she must not be a very good Seeker, then, if I've seen her before and I don't remember..."

"That's because you're thick and couldn't tell a good Seeker from a bad one. Besides, she didn't start looking...well, _fit_, until the start of second term. After break and all."

This went unnoticed by Sirius. "What did you say her name was again?"

"Er, I didn't say her at all, actually..."

But his friend seemed expectant. "Georgie Paredes," James said carefully. "Her brother's a Ravenclaw prefect. Kit. Our families are kind of close, actually."

Sirius seemed to go deaf after the Ravenclaw prefect bit. "Oh, Kit. Is he that Ravenclaw bloke that doesn't dock points when he sees us plan pranks?"

"Yeah, but Sirius, don't come after Georgie, alright?"

"Alright," he muttered. Sirius had made sure it didn't sound like a promise.

_Now…_

He'd had some vague memory of James telling him she was the Seeker. He didn't anticipate her flying style, though.

Sirius was strongly reminded of a hawk. Her flight style was sharp and smooth at the same time, like the bird of prey going in for the kill. She was a good flyer, too; not quite as good as James, obviously, but graceful where he was rough. James was faster, too, but it seemed to Sirius that there was a certain artistry to her flying.

It'd been kind of cool to see Georgie fly, actually.

After dinner, he was sitting around with Remus and Peter in the Gryffindor Common Room. James was nowhere to be found. The three figured they'd wait. They never went to bed without him, anyway.

"You'd think the Quidditch high would've worn off by now," Remus said mildly. The sandy haired boy looked rather content, considering the full moon had been a few days ago. The book in his hands was very thick, but he was halfway through it already.

"D'you suppose he's gone off with a bird?" Peter asked. The question was surprisingly valid, which was why Remus looked up so quickly at Sirius. The bored boy took it upon himself to answer.

"Well, Pete...d'you suppose James is the type? He's too emotionally invested in Evans to-"

"-you finally got it? Figured out the animal and everything?"

_That_ was James. _Finally_.

"Mhmm," came another voice. "It's a wolf. The constellation was a wolf."

He knew that _other_ voice anywhere.


	45. Work

A/N: Another one.

* * *

_Work (feat. Drake)_ by Rihanna

"You two have a good roll around in the grass?"

It's _such_ a shame Regulus was related to him.

Sirius looked a bit like an angry mum. His arms were crossed, and his lips were pressed into an impressively thin line like McGonagall sometimes did. His gray eyes stared at the leaves in James's hair, then flicked briefly to the dead, brown grass blades and twigs stuck to my jumper. In retrospect, we probably did look like we just had a _literal_ roll around in the grass.

But we'd just been outside. Really. That was all. James thought it'd be a good idea if I tried to practice my Patronus. We'd had to hide from professors or students who thought we were up to no good (ha), thus the leaves and grass. I had perfected (or close to it) my Patronus and figured out it was a wolf. James was quite proud of me. He also thought we should give it a codename when we talked about it in public, and so the two of us decided on calling it a 'constellation'. I'd been testing it out when we'd arrived at the dorms and Sirius had tried to be rude. I was rather too pleased with myself at the moment, though, so I thought I'd be cheeky with him instead of irritated as I might usually have been.

"Hello, Sirius. It was wonderful. Might've been better with you watching...or joining."

James snorted so hard he had to disguise it as a cough. A muscle in Sirius's jaw clenched, and I thought I saw the slightest blush in his cheeks. Someone cleared their throat, and when I realized that it was Remus I cringed inwardly; maybe I wasn't as clever as I thought.

"Great match, Georgie," Peter said with a surprisingly sweet smile. "The way you just narrowly missed the Bludger was wicked." Remus nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'm going to bed, you lot. See you in the morning!"

I headed up the stairs, and I swear I heard Peter say, "James...she was just pulling our wands, right? You didn't _actually_ have a roll around?"

On the way up, I quite _literally_ bumped into Alex.

"Oof!"

"_Ragazzina_!" he laughed, steadying me by my shoulders. Looking into his disgustingly smug face, I almost said something clever until I remembered Carson.

"Alex! Did you meet up with Carson in the library? I was supposed to tell you earlier, but Lily said she saw you before, so I-"

"Yes. Thank you for that," he said with an oddly kind smile. Hmm. I noticed he was wearing the Gryffindor pajamas, the sweatpants and shirt set and was momentarily distracted by his biceps. Oops.

"..and the match was very interesting to watch, Georgiana. Beauxbatons does not put such an emphasis nearly as much as Hogwarts does on Quidditch." Alex's green eyes glittered with something, maybe mischief or amusement. He seemed to be in an awfully good mood.

"Right...thanks for that. James had been really working us over the past few wee-"

"I hope you know the penalty for becoming an unregistered Animagus," his low voice interrupted. I stopped to look at him, and I could finally identify that glittering quality in his eyes as malevolence. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know it period. Care to enlighten me?"

"First, expulsion from Hogwarts. Second, an investigation by the Ministry of Magic, searching for intents and purposes, etcetera. Third, a trial. Fourth, once convicted, life in Azkaban."

Expulsion?

_Investigation_?

_A trial_?

_**Azkaban**_?

He was probably bluffing. His tone was a touch too calm to be serious. Of course, I knew the punishment would be heavy, but the boys hadn't been caught yet. And they were the most careless people I knew. Why would I be? If ever, I was more discreet. And yet...life in _Azkaban_? Merlin, what that would do to my _family_-

"You're joking."

"I take public safety very seriously, Georgiana. I have no reason to be 'joking'."

My body stood quite still, but I was panicking on the inside. My stomach turned. I'd begun to sweat. Why was he doing this?

"What's your problem, Alex? Why are you coming after me, of all people?" That sounded suspicious, so I added hurriedly, "Why not harass the Slytherin lot? Their families are _actually_-"

He'd been slowly backing me up into the wall as we spoke, but I hadn't realized that was what he was doing until now. He loomed over me menacingly. In a lightly accented growl, he answered, "-because frankly, I don't give a damn about Slytherin. They're not my concern right now."

"Why not?"

He waved a hand dismissively, as if I were a child. "_That_ is none of _your_ concern."

This set me off. I crossed my arms and scowled up at him. "Who exactly are you, Alex Odone?"

"Someone worried about the well-being of the magical world," he said simply. "Now, it is your bed time, is it not?"

He reminded me of a Cheshire cat. The look in his eyes was unmistakably conspiratorial.

* * *

The next morning was quiet; blissfully so, even. Until, of course, James decided he'd tell me what the rest of the Animagus transformation entailed. Rather indiscreetly, might I add.

"Listen, James, I've been thinking-"

Translation: The new person threatened me last night and I couldn't sleep.

"-and we managed without the Mandrake leaf in our mouths, we just kept one on us for the entire month. We made neck chains."

He held one out to me, a dried leaf suspended in a small sphere of crudely cut glass hanging on a leather cord. I briefly remembered seeing one like it around Peter's neck last year.

"This one's mine," James explained. "Pete and Sirius kept theirs but have 'misplaced' them...I thought you could have mine."

He looked so earnest and expectant. He wouldn't be happy with my next words.

"James...Alex told me about the penalty for becoming an unregistered Animagus," I said softly. "He's watching me, James. He knows. He's been keeping a close eye on me ever since he got here."

His eyebrows furrowed in the middle of his face. "Do you not feel safe when you're around him?"

"Well, no, because he's-"

"Alright, then let's go to Dumbledore," James announced, hooking an arm around my shoulders. "He'll know what to do-"

"_NO_!"

He looked at me as if was going mad.

"Sorry, didn't mean to shout," I mumbled. "Just...won't _you_ get in trouble too? If Dumbledore asks why Alex has a reason to be suspicious of me, what will I say? See, what had happened was, Dumbledore, is that I'm trying to become an Animagus, which, yes, _is_ illegal because I have no real reason than to be with my werewolf friend during full moons, and Alex Odone knows but I _really_ don't want to go to Azkaban, so could you help a girl out and-"

"Listen," he interrupted. "Let's just go and see what he says, alright? It's a Saturday. He shouldn't be busy."


End file.
